Pressure: A Jonas Brother's Love Story 2
by Lulu Hale
Summary: The seaquel for Pressure 1! Joe, Nick, and Kevin go on tour but clashing dates keep Bella away from the boys for a bit. Will another girl ruin their relationship? True love will be tested, scares will send others tumbling down, proposals will be made!
1. Chapter 1: Monsters

Joe's POV

"Hey, Dad," I said as we walked through the door. It was about four weeks after prom, which was… the greatest night of my life. I guess every teenager's favorite day is prom. But I never really went to a high school prom before. It was a good thing to experience. And to top it off, I was with this amazing girl.

"Joe," he said. Nick and Kevin, my brothers, were sitting down. They obviously had discussed something important, "We have to talk."

"What's up?" I asked a little nervous.

"Tour dates are in," Dad replied, "But we have to leave a few days earlier than we expected.

"How many days?" I asked.

"September second," he said. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. This was terrible. We were suppose to leave September tenth, after Bella's birthday. But now we were leaving early.

And Bella couldn't go with. She had a court appearance… for her attempted murder.

Dad could see my remorse, "I'm sorry, son. We just have no other choice." I didn't want to ruin this for him… or for my brothers. Or even for me. So I shook it off. Bella and I would talk it out. We would have to.

"No," I smiled, "It's alright." I guess that was that.

There wasn't much to talk about. There would just be only two weeks until we had to leave. Two weeks to pack the bus and say goodbye to her. I excused myself to the privacy of my room. Taking out my cell phone I dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" someone asked. It wasn't Bella… it was her best friend Lily.

"Lily," I said, "Hey, it's Joe."

"Hey," she said happily. Lily was an optimist, a fantastic quality considering how many trying times there's been these past two months, "Bella's not here. She was actually on her way to see you."

"Oh," I said, "That's good. Thanks."

"Wait a second," she said, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," I said, "But long story short, the day after your birthday, we're leaving for tour."

"Wh-what?" she asked, "But Bella's court appearance… oh boy."

"We can work it out though, right?" I asked for some reassurance, "I mean, she'll understand."

"Of course she will," she said, "No doubt about it."

"Alright," I said, "Good." I was hoping she was right. But was she just telling me what I wanted to hear?

I mean a while ago, Bella would be perfectly fine with this. But things have changed with her. She's becoming down on herself. I'm not sure why but when I try to figure it out, I don't get anything out of her. I didn't understand what was going on. Half the time she won't even look at me because she knows I'm trying to figure out what's up with her.

I wasn't giving in on it at all but we haven't even seen each other in a while. I tried to think of things that have been happening lately. But nothing came up.

There was a knock at my door. "Yeah," I called. Nick walked in, Kevin shortly following. "Hey man," Kevin said, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I'm good. It's not a big deal."

"Well, we sort of have a plan," Nick said.

"Really?" I asked, "What is it?"

"You know how we're leaving the day after Lily's birthday," Nick began, "And chances are she'll probably be coming along still."

"Yeah," I said.

"And Bella's court appearance is September tenth," Kevin said, "Well the day after Bella's birthday is the day we happen to be playing in Santa Barbara."

"R-really?" I asked. I guess Dad thought this through more than I thought. He might've even been indirectly giving me a solid.

"Yep," Nick smiled, "So Lily will come by, say she's paying a visit, get her to come to the venue and we surprise her. Then afterwards, we hang out. Then next morning we leave for Nevada. Not that far away."

"Guys, you are true genius," I said standing up to hug them, "But Bella's on her way here. What do I tell her?"

"The same thing you were planning on telling her before," Nick said, "That is, if you knew what you were going to say."

"I think I had a gist of what I was going to say," I laughed, "Thanks guys… you're the best."

"It's our job," Kevin said. I heard a car door shut outside; I walked to the window and looked down. Bella was there leaning against her car. She was rubbing her temples, like she had a headache.

I turned back around; Kevin and Nick were gone. I smiled and zoomed out the door. I knew that I could always count on my brothers to make things okay.

Bella's POV

"Hey," Joe said striding out the door and to me. I was waiting outside, thinking of what I was about to tell him. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hey," I mumbled. He came to me and held his arms out. I willingly took the embrace, tears forming in my face. My life was ruined. He looked down at me and saw my expression.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Um," I said, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," he nodded, "Where to?"

"Middle of nowhere will do," I said. He smiled and took the keys from my pocket. I didn't argue with the fact that he wanted to drive. I wasn't in the mood for it. Besides, I wasn't even thinking about that at the moment.

The middle of nowhere usually meant that place he drove me once. It was a long empty road; no buildings, no houses. It was just us. I remember that moment. We sat on the top of my van and began the process of falling in love with him. That place was always special inside to me.

The drive was mostly silent. Joe looked like he wanted to tell me something too. I didn't know what to tell him; how to say it. I'm sure it wouldn't change his life as much as it did mine. But he should know anyway.

Soon we were there, the familiar spot I called a place in my heart. As soon as the car stopped I moved to the back of my van, popping up the top. I jumped as high as I could, successfully getting on the top. Joe quickly followed. I didn't like making him worried. But this was just a big deal and I didn't want to make this a fast "we'll-deal-with-it" thing.

Joe was quickly at my side. It was just like the last time we were here, calming me somewhat. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't…" tears were forming in my face.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" he asked, "You're not telling the truth anymore. You're afraid." I looked down, avoiding his eyes. He sighed and lifted my face, "you won't look at me." He was right. I wasn't telling him the truth. I found out a long time ago. I was afraid to tell him… I was afraid of going back home to face Glenn. And I wouldn't look at him. At that point I had no other choice but to look at his eyes, questioning but intense.

"I'm… sorry," I said.

"Tell me," he said his staring was putting me in a compulsion. I couldn't help but comply with everything. I would have to tell him about the phone call from my parents. They were so happy. But why? Why would they do this now?

"My parents are getting married," I cried. Joe sighed in relief, pulling me into his arms. He wasn't bothered; that was expected. But he knew that I was clearly sad.

"Why is this bad?" Joe asked.

"Because," I said, "It's just going to be the same way it was before. They're going to fight constantly… their going to split up again."

I couldn't help but look at Joe's face… some sort of reaction had to come, right? He stared at me, "When?"

"I don't know," I said, "After your tour."

"Bella, it'll be alright," he said, "I promise." He didn't know my parents… mostly my mother like I did. She would begin to drink again after a while. I knew she had been doing it behind my back. But hey, my mom and my dad were both dating behind my back so why not start drinking again. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I said trying to pull away from him. But his grip tightened.

"Bella, talk to me," he said gently.

"I'm just afraid," I said, "What if things get screwed up again."

"Before, you didn't have me," Joe chuckled, "Trust me, I'm good with advice."

"I love you," I said. He kissed away a stray tear.

"There's something you need to know," Joe said. I tensed in his arms, still hugging him tighter.

"Please don't tell me something that's going to make me hate you," I whispered.

"We're leaving for the tour," Joe whispered, "September second." That was a good thing. I mean I thought there was going to be worse news.

"That's alright," I said, "I know the court appearance is the tenth but I can just meet you guys there."

"Yeah," Joe said, "I was hoping you would say that." I looked at him and smiled smugly.

"You were afraid to tell me," I said, "Why?"

"I don't know," he said, "You've been so tense lately… so hard on yourself."

"And you know why now," I sighed.

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah, I do. But like I said, it'll be fine. We'll get through it together." He leaned in and kissed me; as like the many kisses we've shared, it was electrifying. It was like a drug.

"I love you," he said.

Two Weeks Later

Lily's POV

"You knew?" I asked Nick. We were on the roof, our place. It was only six in the morning; the morning of my birthday. He had is arms around me, a single long chair is where we watched the sun come up over the Hollywood sign. I yawned.

"Yeah," he said, "But I wasn't suppose to tell Joe. Dad wanted to break it to him. Besides, I couldn't ruin his night."

"Yeah," I said, "He was happy." Nick had told me he knew that they were leaving early for their tour. But he did do the right thing by not telling him. Nick smiled and kissed the top of my head. "So why did you bring me out here?" He laughed.

"Well it's your birthday," he said, "And I want to spend every hour with you." I smiled, "Except for seven to nine."

I chuckled, "So that's why you dragged me out here at six a.m. What do you got going on tonight."

"An unplugged session," he replied, "Right here. I'm sorry but it just sort of came up."

` "Hmm, do I get to see it?" I asked.

"Of course," he laughed.

"Then you're forgiven," I said. I snuggled up closer to his chest, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I want to give you something," he said. I got off the chair as he reached behind him. It was a guitar. I was a little confused but didn't let it show. I just waited. He sighed and looked at me, "I wrote you a song."

"W-what?" I asked shockingly, "You wrote me a song?"

"Yeah," he said, "And I wanted to show it to you."

"Really?" I said, "Well let's hear it." He smiled and nodded; then he began plucking the guitar. I had chills. I'm not a crazed fan, but Nick Lucas was singing to me. This was all still so mind blowing and unreal.

He sang the song the lyrics were hypnotizing. It was amazing to see him sing. His voice is so amplifying and… real.

"What's the song called?" after he was done

"I call it give love a try," he said, "Yeah, its not that good but-"

"Its amazing," I said, "Are you kidding."

"Hmmm, no," Nick said, "I'm not kidding." He got up and was soon only inches at my face, "But I'm thinking about kissing."

I laughed, "You should probably stick to music. Comedy's not in your future."

"Right," he said. He leaned in and kissed me. I ran my fingers behind his neck. Nick Lucas wrote me a song. That is like a life time accomplishment. I would have to cross it off my list of things to do before I die… although I don't have one.

***

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Bella said storming through the apartment. She carried and big pizza, "The orders got mixed up then I got chased by… you know." Yeah, I knew that. Joe, Nick, Kevin, Danielle, and I were just talking about good times we've shared.

"They haven't settled down yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Bella said. Joe got up and went to help her. He kissed her quickly. What was going on here? I shook it off. Nothing could ruin this day. Bella smiled at Joe as she got out paper plates.

"Nick check-" Kevin began.

"I'm on it," Nick said. Nick's diabetes were… controllable. But he has forgotten a few times to check his blood sugar. I was hoping that wouldn't happen again.

"Oh, Lily," Danielle said reaching into her purse. She pulled out a small gift-wrapped box. I smiled, "Happy birthday."

"Danielle," I said smiling, "You didn't have to."

"Oh, please," she chuckled, "It's your birthday."

"Thank you," I said giving her a hug. I unwrapped it. Inside was a flash drive.

"All your favorites books," she said, "I figured it'd be less to haul around." I smiled and gave her another hug.

"This is great," I said happily, "Thank you so much."

"My turn," Kevin said handing me a gift. Where did they come from? It's as if they appeared out of thin air.

"Aww," I said as I revealed a necklace, the pennant a Lily, "Thanks Kev, I love it."

"I thought you would," he joked. I laughed and gave him a tight hug.

"From Joe!" Joe said giving me a present. I smiled and unwrapped it. Inside was a photo album. I smiled and opened it up, revealing pictures Joe took himself. He was into that stuff. There was a huge prom page and other candid shots he took of everyone. I smiled.

"This is awesome," I said.

"There are some blank pages for whatever," Joe said.

"Thanks, Joe," I said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Oh," Joe said, "I almost forgot." He reached out of his back pocket and pulled out a card. I took and opened it up, "Frankie wanted me to give it to you."

"That's sweet," I smiled.

"Bella's turn," Bella said pushing aside Joe with her hip. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and handed me… my keys?

"You didn't!" I said jumping up and down.

"Uh, yeah," she said, "I did." I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you!" I said. I missed my yellow slug-bug. That was like a piece of home. I looked out the window and sure enough, my car was in perfect sight.

"I also installed a new radio," she said, "The only thing you could play in there was folk." I laughed and gave her another hug. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Nick. He smiled and put something in my hand. I looked down and saw a ring.

"It's a promise ring," he said, "That no matter what, we'll all be in each other's lives regardless."

"It's beautiful, Nick," I said, "Thank you." I kissed him, "This is the best birthday ever."

Bella's POV

"You're brother's so good to her," I told Joe. We were getting ready to go to this unplugged session in my van.

"She's great to him," Joe said, "Trust me, you have no idea how much happier his is with her."

"Really?" I asked, "I never realized him being sad."

"Well, you know the whole Sierra thing," Joe said, "He felt pretty used."

"Yeah," I said, "But that's all of the past now." Joe smiled. It was true. I haven't heard from Amy and Sierra in weeks. Maybe they were bored of us.

"What you did for Lily was pretty awesome," he said, "And I've gotta say, you being all good with cars… its kind of sexy." I smiled and punched his arm, obviously not having any effect on him.

"So how does this stuff work?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "Like most concerts except there's a smaller crowd and its all acoustic. It should be pretty cool 'cause we've never done something like that before."

"You'll do great," I said, "I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope so," he said, "Because we're here." Like he said it was a small place. It looked like a house of blues sort of thing. Joe passed the building and went behind it. I smiled at his nervousness.

"You've performed in front of bigger crowds," I said.

"Not in front of you," he said, "Well yeah at prom but that's just once."

I laughed, "Trust me. I don't care if you fall off the stage. I'm going to like it either way." After he parked he turned over to kiss me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I smiled, "Do you're thing… and have fun."

***

"Hey," Lily said when people began coming in for the show. We were backstage, out of sight. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I'm fine."

"I don't know," she replied, "It seems as though you're not telling me something."

I sighed. I didn't tell her my parents were getting married. I didn't want it to get to her. But now I was nervous she would get mad at me and I would ruin her birthday.

"I won't get mad at you, Bells," she said, "Whatever it is." I looked at her. She had the honest look, like she wouldn't care how important it was. And I trusted Lily and her intentions.

"Okay," I said, "But you can't freak out."

"Are you and Joe going to elope?" she joked. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're close though," I said, "My parents are-"

"Oh my gosh," she shrilled, "They're getting married."

"Y-yeah," I said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just I didn't want to ruin your birthday and-"

"Nonsense," she said, "I completely understand. Besides, this is a good thing, right?"

"Yeah," I said unsure. I'm pretty sure I'll be unsure until I actually see my parents… together. It sort of made me cringe.

"Joe!" someone yelled. Joe was back stage completely on the other side. I looked behind me to see a blonde girl, tall and beautiful. She strode over to Joe and gave him a hug.

"Who's that?" I asked Lily.

"Are you joking right now?" she asked, "That's Taylor Swift." (A/N: Just so you know I have nothing against Taylor Swift. She's a great gal I bet. This is also a disclaimer.)

"Oh," I said, "She's um, pretty."

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing," I chuckled, "Nothing." What I was thinking was another problem coming my way. Joe was hugging back. Gosh, I have to stop being so protective. I'm sure they're just good friends. I smiled and turned around to follow Lily. Nick was sitting on an amplifier, trying to tune his guitar.

"I can't get it," he said repeatedly plucking the same string.

"Let me try," I said. He handed the guitar to me. I was pretty good at tuning instruments. I guess it was a talent of mine. I strummed the entire guitar just to see if I had it. I think I did.

"Wow," he replied, "Thanks, Bella." I smiled and handed the guitar back as gently as possible.

"No big deal," I said.

"Hey, Bella," Joe said from behind me. I turned around to see him and Taylor. Now that I took a second look at her she was familiar. A lot of people like her.

"Hey," I said.

"This is Taylor Swift," he said, "Taylor this is Bella."

"Hey," she smiled, "Its nice to meet you." She shook my hand. I felt really better now. She was probably just a friend. I smiled back.

"Nice to me you too," I said, "Um are you singing with the boys?"

"Yeah," she said, "I came in last minute. The unplugged sessions get a lot of ratings if you have a guest singer."

"Especially someone as talented as her," Joe said, "She's a great musician."

"He's overreacting," Taylor said modestly.

"I'm sure he's right," I said, "I can't wait to see the performance."

"Great," she said, "Well I gotta go for a quick sound check. I'll catch you guys later?"

"Totally," Joe smiled. Taylor gracefully went down a hallway with who looked like a sound coach.

"Joe did you know Bella's an epic guitar tuner?" Nick said. Joe looked at me and smiled.

"Nope, I didn't," he said.

"Right, um, I'll be right back," I said walking pass Joe not making eye contact. I seriously needed to give myself a pep talk. I don't know why I felt so protective of Joe. I've never felt that way. I certainly didn't want it to show. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this.

I dialed the number and sighed in relief when the familiar voice flooded through my ear. "Bella," Jay said, "Gosh how are you?"

"I'm good," I said, "I missed you and thought I'd give you a call. H-how've you been?"

"Bored," he said, "But I bet you're doing pretty well for yourself. I've seen all those tabloids. Nice."

"That wasn't me," I laughed, "You know it."

"Yeah," he said sourly, "I know it wasn't you." I know what you're thinking. Jay's just looking out for me and as long as he doesn't snap off at Joe or he's mean to him, I'll let him be.

"Yeah so," I began, "I'm coming home for that court appearance early."

"R-really?" he asked excited.

"Yeah," I said, "And I was wondering if you had an open day or two."

"Yeah, let me check my schedule," he said sarcastically, "Of course I have time. We've gotta meet up and hang out."

"Great," I said, "Well, I sort of gotta go. A shows about to start. I'll see you soon?"

"Uh, yeah!" he said. I laughed, "I'll see you Bells."

"Bye," I said. I definitely needed that. Jay was one of my close friends. We had a lot in common parent wise. But I guess he'd have to find out that was going to change too.

"Who was that?" Joe asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around. I still wasn't use to his silent entrances.

"Jay," I said, "Haven't talked to him in a while."

"Ah," he said, "And that's it?"

"What do mean?" I asked.

"You seem a little… tense," he said curiously moving closer.

"Tense?" I questioned, "Nope. Not tense." He place his hands on my shoulders and pushed down slightly. My shoulders fell. Was I tense? "Oh, I didn't notice."

"Hmmm," he laughed examining me, "What's going on."

"Nothing," I said simply.

"Aw," he said, "We're not talking are we?" I tilted my head, questioning his laughing eyes. Joe sometimes comes off as a mind-reader. I guess he just gets me that way.

"I guess not," I said.

"Lucas Brother's on stage," someone called. I looked up at Joe.

"This isn't over," he said, "I'm not letting you go next time." He kissed my cheek quickly then turned to go on stage.

Nick's POV

"Hey everyone," I greeted the small sized crowd. It was a pretty exclusive concert. The first hundred people or so were the lucky ones because that's all the seats they had. I smiled at the cheering and screaming; the flashing of cameras, "How's everyone doing tonight?" More cheering. I laughed, "Well, I want to start of the show with something new. It's something I've been working on and my brother's agreed to show it to you. It's called give love a try."

The song began automatically. I looked backstage and saw Lily smiling. I smiled back, hoping no one saw that. I'm not embarrassed to be with Lily. God, no. But I don't want to get chased around like Bella and Joe do. If it weren't for Amy and Sierra than that wouldn't have even happened. But I couldn't think about that now. I had to get into the zone.

_You; you're like driving on a Sunday. You; you're like taking off on Monday. You; you're like a dream. A dream come true. I was just a face you never noticed. Now I'm just trying to be honest with myself, with you, with the one. You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you. So tell me what can I do to prove to you that its not so hard to do. Give love a try, one more time. 'Cause you know that I'm on you're side. Give love a try, one more time. _(A/N: I don't know if I got those lyrics write. X D)

The crowd went nuts after the first verse. I continued on, really feeling the song. Lily's face felt like it was right in front of me, like I could be singing straight at her like this morning. When I closed off the sound the fans were still cheering.

"Thank you," I said.

***

"Everyone, please welcome," Joe said, "Taylor Swift." Everyone began to cheer. We had just recently gotten to know Taylor and she was pretty cool. She taught us a little bit more about performing in front of big crowds. I mean, we've only been on one tour. She's been on plenty.

"Hello!" Taylor said enthusiastically. She agreed to perform with us when she realized we'd get a lot more talk if the famous Taylor Swift sang a song with us. It was a good kick-off for the tour.

Joe took the reins on the song. I didn't know the lyrics very well but I knew the music. I think we did pretty well for her song. I didn't mind that it was country whatsoever.

Time flies when you're on stage. This was a great first show; the best we've had so far I think. Taylor had said goodbye and waited backstage. I wonder what we were going to do after this. Lily and Bella did have to be apart of it no matter what though.

We closed off with one of our older songs. Soon we were able to run offstage. Lily was right there waiting for me. I smiled and kissed her. "Did you like it?" I asked.

"I loved it," she said, "Even that first song. I mean it's really familiar but original." I laughed.

"Nice," I replied, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Now what?" she asked, "You seem tired."

"Well," I said, "It's your birthday. I don't go to sleep until the day is over." She smiled and kissed me again. Her piercing blue eyes making me melt.

Where did Bella go?

Where did Joe go?

Where was Taylor?

Bella's POV

"Hey," Joe said, "Did you like the show?" After the last song, I went to the bathroom to get sick. I guess I just wasn't feeling well. It must've been something I ate. But I didn't let that show. He leaned in to kiss me but I couldn't have that. That was disgusting. I avoided it and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I loved the show," I smiled, "It was amazing. You are all so talented."

"Thank you," he said shaking off the fact that I wouldn't let him kiss me. He wrapped his arms around me, "So. Now I have you in my clutches. What's been up?"

"Oh," I said, "Um." I felt another vomit montage coming on, "Joe let me go."

"What?" he asked confused. I pushed him away and ran into the bathroom. What was happening to me? I went into the stall and puked again. I heard Joe stride into the bathroom, "Bells." I felt his hand on my back.

"I'm sorry," I said between gasps for air.

"Don't be sorry," he chuckled, "You could've told me you were sick."

"I didn't know until I felt it," I said. I came again and before I let it flow, Joe moved my hair back, keeping it away from my mouth.

"Just let it out," he said, "I'll take you back home."

"I'll go," I said, "You don't have to."

"I want to," he said, "Of course I want to. You have to get home safely."

"Hello?" I heard a voice. Awesome. Just what I needed.

"Taylor?" Joe called, "Over here." I heard Taylor's heels clack over. She gasped at the sight of me.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joe said, "She'll be okay. I'm going to take her home. Sorry I can't meet up with you guys."

"Aw, it's alright," she said, "I understand." I felt Taylor's cold hand on my back, making me tense, "I hope you get well soon, Bella."

"Thanks," I said not looking at her. Soon she was gone.

"So that's what this is about," Joe said. My muscles were still tight on my back, my shark bite was in pain. Over a year ago, I was attacked by a shark. It's old news in this relationship.

"What?" I asked trying to be as dumb-struck as I could, "No, not at all."

"Bella, you don't fool me," Joe laughed, "You're taking Taylor as a threat. Why?"

"I don't know," I said after a brief pause, "I just… I don't know. I've honestly never felt this way."

"You're protective," he said, "I can see it."

"You can always see stuff like that in me," I replied turning to look at him. I definitely felt better, "But I don't know why I'm protective. It's just so stupid-"

"It's not stupid," he said, "I understand. Taylor comes on strong."

"You knew?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and tried to stand up. I fell right back down, feeling dizzy.

"C'mon," he said picking me up. He began walking out of the bathroom, "Don't puke again, okay?"

"Shut-up," I said tiredly. He laughed.

This was going to be a long hard time. I'm getting sick, Taylor Swift, tour, court appearance, Julliard, tabloids, parents. What else?

**Alright, so I know this took me forever and it's not really good. But it's hard starting out and I admit I've had a big writer's block. So I hope I haven't pissed off and Taylor fans. I think Taylor Swift is cool and I in fact do not hate her. I just need something extra in here. Hopefully this will get better as it goes. Please don't stop reading! I love reviews! Make my day! You know you want to! = )**

**Oh and I need some help! WHAT DO YOU THINK JOE SHOULD DO FOR BELLA'S BIRTHDAY EXCEPT FOR THE BIG SURPRISE? **

**This is posted on my first story just to let you know I'm reposting it on a second one! Make sure you check that new one for chapters because this one is officially complete. **

**I can assure you this is going to become a better story. There's going to be some drama, some scares, some health problems, and some upcoming proposals! So don't miss out! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Down

Lily's POV

"What happened?" I asked as Joe came out carrying Bella.

"She's not feeling well," Joe replied.

"I'm okay," Bella insisted squirming in Joe's arms. He looked at me. This wasn't like Bella. I mean it might've been her when she first met Joe. But now I had no idea what was going on with her. She was fine but then… oh boy. One word: Taylor.

Bella has never experienced jealously like this. I knew it would have to come sooner or later.

"Well," Joe said, "I'm gonna take her home. I'll see you guys when you get back?"

"Yeah," I said. Luckily I had already packed for tomorrow's journey. We were headed to Washington; Seattle I think. Then after that we would go to Idaho, Oregon, then back to California. I don't have any details yet but I would hopefully be finding out soon.

"Hey," Nick said just as Joe was leaving, "Where are they headed?"

"Bella's sick," I said, "Although she claims she's fine."

"Alright, well we'll see them later?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. Hopefully Bella would be feeling better by then. And maybe her and Joe can talk about whatever's up with her. I knew that if she didn't tell him then she'd tell me.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Well it's your birthday," Nick chuckled, "You tell me."  
"Not sure," I said, "I mean I couldn't ask for anything more." Kevin and Danielle had walked over, along with Taylor. She seemed nice. I mean she didn't bug me.

"Underground?" Kevin asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," I said, "That sounds awesome." There was a restaurant/hangout where celebrities could be themselves and just hang out. That was a nice place especially for the really famous ones. I couldn't imagine all of that attention. But I guess I would figure out sooner or later.

I didn't check E! News today.

***

Sure enough it was already on the radio. I knew Nick and I would be spotted sooner or later. I just didn't want to admit it.

_What's the buzz with Nick Lucas? Turns out we've got a little love shining in all the Lucas Brothers. Sources say that he was spotted with his new co-star, Lily Patterson. Not only that, but Patterson is best friends with Bella Sandford, Joe Lucas' confirmed girlfriend. Is there something going on here? Tune in on E! News tonight._

"Yay," I said.

"Don't let it get to you," Nick said, "There've been worse cases."

"Yeah," I said, "You're right. I mean no one has proof."

"Exactly," he said kissing my cheek as we pulled up to the hangout. No one was out tonight. They were probably waiting for us back at the venue. We snuck out pretty well.

"Hey!" our friend Jennifer said as we entered. A bunch of people from the show were here. I wonder what they've been doing since the show was postponed until after the boys' tour, "How was the show?"

"It was amazing," I said, "They did so well."

"Can't wait to hear about the tour," Jennifer replied enthusiastically. She was a good friend, "Where's Bella and Joe?" I turned around to see Kevin and Danielle enter.

"Bella's not feeling well," I said, "Joe's taking her home."

"That's sweet," she said, "But you have my word. I won't tell a soul." Her smile faded when she looked pass me, "Oh, lovely." I turned around to see Taylor.

"Hey, Nick," I said, "Find us a table?"

"Sure," he smiled kissing me.

"Thanks," I said afterwards. As soon as he left I turned back to Jennifer, "What's up with you and Taylor?"  
"She's such a diva," she said, "Trust me, my dad directed her last tour documentary and she was just a monster."

"Really?" I asked looking at her, "She seems nice."

"Yeah," she said, "To Joe."

"What?" I questioned more interested now, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice how much of a crush she has on him?" she said.

"Does she notice he's taken?" I replied. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Trust me," she said, "I don't think it matters that much to her." This was just strange. When I met Taylor, she came off as a nice girl. Why would she want to sabotage Joe and Bella's relationship before she even got to know her? Maybe Jennifer knew what she was talking about. I wouldn't pass judgment just yet. I would have to see it to believe it.

Bella's POV

"Joe, honestly," I said, "I'm alright. Just a little dizzy is all."

"Nonsense," he said, "My patient needs help." He rushed into the apartment room. I laughed as he put me down, "So are you sure you're okay?" I nodded then felt revolted. I zoomed down the hallway and burst through the bathroom.

"What is going on?" Lily's mom's voice came from behind me.

"Bella's not feeling well, Mrs. Patterson," Joe said politely.

"Did she eat anything?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said as he rubbed my back. Lily's mother put her hand on my forehead.

"No fever," she said, "But she needs some water. I'll be back."

"Alright," Joe said politely, "Thank you." I heard the floor creak as Lily walked down the hallway.

"Your manners amaze me," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"I've ruined tonight for you," I said, "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't ruin my night," he laughed, "If the night was ruined, I wouldn't be with you right now." I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"We're going to have to postpone any lip contact," I said.

"Oh darn," he said sarcastically. I laughed and turned to face him. Lily's mom then walked through the door with a glass of water and a straw.

"Here," she said, "Its regular temperature. Cold water can give you stomach issues."

"Thanks," I smiled thankfully at Lily's mom.

"I'm sorry to leave you," she said, "But my husband and I were going to catch a late show. Joe, can you handle this?"

"Of course," he smiled, "I'll make sure Bella gets well."

"Thanks, kiddo," she said, "I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Bye," I said.

"Drink it," he said after Lily's mom went out the door.

"Yes, sir," I laughed taking the glass of water from him and began drinking the water. After a huge and grateful gulp I looked up at him.

"So what's this about?" he asked, "You and Taylor. I mean you've just met."

"I know," I replied, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I hate the feeling of being an overly protective girlfriend."

"This isn't the first time Taylor's come on this way," Joe said, "I've heard stories."

"They're probably just stories," I said, "Besides, I'd rather not make another enemy here."

"Thanks, Bells," he said. I smiled and drank the rest of my water. Joe took the cup after I was completely finished. Then I yawned, "You're exhausted. C'mon." I tried to stand up and did a lot better than last time. Lily's mom was a savior and so was Joe.

"Hold on a sec?" I asked. He nodded and went outside the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I found my toothbrush right away. After brushing my teeth twice then taking nearly have the bottle of mouth wash, I opened the door again.

"Hey," Joe said, "What was that about?" I quickly crushed my lips against his. He was caught of guard but began to kiss back.

"Could you tell I got sick?" I asked.

"Not at all," he whispered kissing me again, "Gosh, I love you." I laughed. But then I yawned again, that sudden burst of energy in me faded. Joe smiled as I began to fall forward, into his arms, "That wasn't hard. I just wish what happened with you?"

"I don't know," I said, "I was fine all day."

"It happens I guess," he said, "You should sleep." He laced his fingers behind me lifting me up on his feet as we both began walking towards my room. I felt tired but I wanted to wait until Lily got back. I didn't want to go to sleep on the night of her birthday. I had to wait.

Joe laid me in my bed; I sat up, trying to look okay. Joe examined me and chuckled, "Your feeble attempt to look relatively stable sucks."

"At least I tried," I smiled.

"Go to sleep," he laughed. I shook my head.

"There is no way I'm going to sleep now," I said, "Not when it's Lily's birthday and especially not when you're leaving tomorrow."

"Don't worry," he replied, "Everything's going to be fine. As soon as you're done with the whole court appearance, you're going to come back and then, everything will be back to the way it was." There was some sort of problem there. I just didn't remember what it was.

Joe took my hand and squeezed it, "And don't let him near you. Stay safe. Promise me."

"I promise," I said meaning it. Joe smiled and nodded.

"Good," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

Boy was I in for a crazy few days.

Lily's POV

"Hey," I said walking into Bella's room, "How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry about," Bella said, "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday."

"Nonsense," I laughed, "You couldn't possibly ruin my birthday, Bells."

"Good to know," she replied still unsure. Nick, Kevin, Danielle, and I left the club and Taylor departed shortly after. I still don't see how she could have a bad cell in her body. The night went really smooth. But I still trusted Jennifer's judgment.

"Well, I guess I'm all set for tomorrow," I said. Bella popped her eyes open.

"Oh gosh," she said, "I forgot you still had to pack. Are you sure you have everything under control?"

"Well, define under control," I replied batting my eyelashes. She smiled and climbed out of bed. Joe was sitting across from her, plucking a guitar. When she stumbled we both went for her. She raised her hands after she straightened out.

"I'm not made of glass guys," she laughed, "I'm fine." Joe stood up anyway.

"Just to make sure you don't fall," he said.

"Am I that clumsy?" she asked. Joe and I looked at each other then nodded at her. She pushed Joe and began walking towards my room. Joe and I followed her.

"She's holding up," I whispered.

"For now," Joe chuckled, "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Right," I whispered ever quieter back, "Anyway there's something you need to know."

"About what?" he asked.

"T-" I began. Bella then stopped and turned around.

"I can hear you," she said, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"Bull," she said.

"Honestly," I said lying as best as I could. She eyeballed me for a few more seconds then turned back around and walked in my room. We both followed.

I didn't realize how much instruments we had laying around. My mom brought a keyboard for Bella just in case; it was in my room anyway. I can play too. Just not as good. Well… I can play my ABC's which is also Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. That's basically it right there… yeah.

"You know," Bella said going through my suitcase, "You did good. Normally I'd have to do this for you." She turned towards me.

"Yeah," I said, "I mean I'm not completely done yet but I've learned from the best." She laughed.

"Well, let's see how you do," she replied sitting in front of the keyboard.

"I don't get how packing is such an accomplishment for girls," Joe said sitting next to Bella.

"We're girls," I said, "What do you expect?" Joe laughed. I began searching for my things then spotted the photo album Joe made for my birthday. I sat down and began looking through it as Bella began to play something beautiful. I looked up and smiled at her. Joe was resting his chin on her shoulders, watching her fingers make magic. She couldn't help but smile. Although I was surprised she went near the keyboard at all. The whole Julliard thing we down after she stayed away from instruments. But she couldn't expect it to not build up again after the beautiful song she just played.

"So what's the exact plan here?" I asked.

"Well," Bella said, "Tomorrow I'm going to leave right around the same time you do. On the tenth I'm going to meet you… um, where exactly is that?"

"Um, Albuquerque?" Joe guessed, "At least that's what I think."

"Right," she replied smiling at him, "Then when the tours over… I have to go back."

"Right," I said, "But hey, I'll come back with you; help you out."

"But Joe will just sit on the sidelines?" Joe joked, "Not a chance." Bella kissed him. There was a knock at my door. When I looked up, Nick was in the hallway.

"Hey," Nick said, "Um, just wanted to stop by."

"Um," I mimicked, "Come here." He smiled and walked next to me. I kissed him; not too long but just right.

"I'm so nervous for tomorrow," Nick said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He always gets that way," Joe said still staring deeply at Bella. It was a stare that meant: I almost forgot. I can make you do something just by looking at you. It made me laugh just a little. But Bella was full of surprises. She took it on like a challenge. Nick leaned in towards my ear.

"What do you think their doing?" he whispered.

"Don't ask," I said, "Let's get out of here." We snuck out as quietly as we could, going to the front living room. We both just sat down and took in a sigh.

"It's been a long day," he said.

"It's been a long perfect day," I repeated, "Thank you." Nick smittenly smiled and pulled me closer to him. I didn't realize the TV was on until I saw Nick and I being spotted… not even two hours ago?

_Oh, my Lucas! This is the most recent photo we had just received from the dynamic duo Nick Lucas and Lily Patterson; not giving names of course. The same source with the photo had quoted,_ _"It is clear that these two are crazy about each other. It was bound to happen since Joe and Bella are so in love." What's going on Lucas'? They are always trying very hard to keep their relationships private; but not with these lovely BFFs. More news with Ryan on the Daily Ten. _

"Oh, my gosh," I said sitting up from Nick's arms infuriation boiling inside of me, "Who did this?!"

Bella's POV

"Are they gone?" I whispered. Joe nodded. We decided to get rid of Lily and Nick; give them some time alone; give us some time alone. I mean, sure, we've had plenty of time alone but plenty is just never enough when it comes to us. We were conjoined at the hip you could say, "Why are you still looking at me like that?"

"You know why," Joe said resting his forehead on mine. I didn't want to look at him now, knowing that this impulse I had when he gave me that face worked. I just didn't think he would try it.

"Please, Joe," I said, "I am begging you."

"I can't," he said, "I have to."

"I won't do it," I said sadness clear in my voice, "You know why I won't do it."

"Bella," he said, "You have no idea how good this would be for you. You don't need this. You don't need people chasing you with every step you take. You don't need to live in this madness with me."

"Why would you say that?" I asked hurt he would even think I didn't want this.

"Because," he sighed, "I sometimes feel like…"

"Like what," I said backing away from him.

"Like you could have so much better," he said looking up at me through his eyelashes. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Better than you?" I asked. He grimaced then slowly nodded. I stood up and began to walk away. Joe was already standing. I reached for the door knob (I guess Lily or Nick shut it on their way out) only for the door to be shut again by Joe.

"Bella," he said. I turned around, my arms folded across my chest.

"What," I said showing no emotion even though that hurt; a lot.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't care," I replied unsure of why I said that, "You think that you can just say things like that. Say what's better for me? Joe I have parents for that; well sort of." Joe was smirking now, taunting, "I know what's best for me and-" in mid-sentence Joe covered my mouth with his hand.

"I know," he said, "That was wrong. I apologize. Let me reassure you that I love you more than anything on this earth. I would die here without you. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me Bella. I need you. I would hate for you to feel like you have to stay here. I hope that's better than what I had said before." He dropped his hand from my mouth.

I didn't know what to say; what to think, "I understand what you're saying," I gulped. His eyes were apologetic but so intense; hypnotizing, "But I don't have to stay here. I want to. I want you."

It was quiet for a while. We just stood there, holding each other's hands. He suddenly laughed, "That was pretty clichéd. You know, 'I want to. I want you.'" I slapped his shoulder, laughing anyway.

"So," Joe said, "Do you forgive me?" I smiled and nodded; kissing him deeply.

"Who did this!?" yelled Lily from the other room. We both opened the door quickly then bolted out of Lily's room.

She was sitting down with Nick in the living room; watching TV. I stared at the screen. E! News was on. This couldn't be good.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Stupid E! is what happened," Lily said her knuckled white from his tightly forming fists. I transferred glances from Nick to Lily to the TV.

"What did they say?" I questioned.

"They said a source told them we were crazy about each other," Lily hissed through gritted teeth. She wasn't hissing at me. She was hissing at the news reporter ruining more lives in Hollywood, "And that it was expected due to you and Joe loving each other."

"This has to be someone we know," Nick said, "But who?"

"I know," I said grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked.

"A walk," I said my eyes burning with rage. I wanted some blood now. Heads are going to roll.

The blonde's gotta go.

***

How did I know where she lived? Gosh, I was full of surprises today. Joe knew to be smart and not follow me. He wouldn't want to witness this anyway. Taylor's place was full of people. I had no idea who they were but they seemed very high-class. Maybe it was because I was wearing holey jeans and a t-shirt.

I just walked in, apparently this was an open party. Or an open bar! There was a huge keg in the middle of her huge house. Hopefully that wasn't her idea. She's only nineteen right?

I had to weave my way through a couple hundred people until I finally saw her standing in the corner with some of her model-type friends. They were all laughing from something she must've said. I bravely approached her.

"Bella," Taylor said, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," I said, "Alone."

"Okay," she said sarcastically, like she was pretending to be afraid. Taylor lead the way. I followed as soon as the two other nudged me towards her. They were coming? I didn't have time to protest; I had to make this quick.

We finally found a place that was empty. A study or something? I wasn't sure. "So," she said, "What's happening?"

"Did you happen to catch E! tonight, Taylor?" I asked.

"What?" she questioned with a snicker following, "I have no idea what you're-"

"Cut it," I said, "I don't buy you're bullshit." She examined me up and down, smiling sinisterly.

"Very nice," she said circling behind me, "Very nice. You've got a little fight in you. And some brains." I rolled my eyes, "But you see, Bella, there are things I know about you. Things others don't know. Things E! would love to know."

"Oh yeah," I challenged, "Like what?" Taylor looked at one of the girls with us. She gracefully walked to the door and opened it up. Two familiar girls walked inside.

Amy and Sierra.

This was planned.

Taylor was hoping I would come here.

"You see," she began, "I met Amy and Sierra quite a while ago. They just happened to know who you were… and" she was very close now, "what happened to you these past months. So yeah, I released the story about your little friend. But that's not even half of what I could do."

"I'm not taking this," I said about to walk away.

"Oh, stay," Taylor sneered as the two model-like girls who accompanied her dug their nails into my arms and pushed me back to where I was previously standing, "You're going to want to hear this. How many ex-boyfriends does it take to make a girl go crazy? Care to take a stab?" I was frozen; she knew. She knew about everything. How did I know apart from the terms ex-boyfriend and stab? She reached over and lifted up my shirt, revealing the three scars on my abdomen.

She was going to tell the world.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I said glaring at her. That was all I could now.

"I know very well actually," she said, "But down worry. I'm not going to tell a soul… that is, if you follow the proper conditions."

"What?" I asked confused. Then I realized she could do a thing, "Oh, you plan on blackmailing me? Is that right. Well you see here's the thing. Not only do you have zero proof but you have lack of brains. Not to mention that I have one of the best lawyers in the state on my side. And she doesn't give special treatment to country stars." I smirked as Taylor had realized she had been beat. She rolled her eyes.

"Out of my sight," she said. I chuckled, waved and Amy and Sierra, then walked out of that god-forsaken place.

Joe's POV

It was still pretty late but I wanted to know where the heck Bella went; although I had a pretty good guess ahead of me. As soon as she walked through the door I stood up and impatiently waited for her news.

"It was Taylor," she replied, "I am positive."

"What?" I asked not believing it, "That's absurd."

"Who else, Joe," Bella said.

"How do you even know?" I asked.

"Where to begin," she sighed, "Well she said she released the story then attempted to blackmail me."

"What, how?" Lily said. I didn't want this to be encouraged. I mean, Taylor was my friend. Bella noticed.

"Amy and Sierra told her about Glenn," she said.

"This is ridiculous," I said. Bella glared at me.

"We'll talk later," Lily said getting up with Nick. They silently moved down the hall. When I heard a door shut, I waited for her to say something. She just stood there looking down.

"You have to understand," she said after a while, "I wouldn't lie about this. I wouldn't lie to you." And like a knife in the heart she walked away; the door of her room shut quietly.

***

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lily," I said leaving, "Tell Bella I'm sorry?"

"Of course," she said waving, "Later." Nick and I walked out of the apartment. I sighed.

"I messed up," I said, "I know."

"I was hoping you would catch on," Nick said.

"Do you believe her?" I asked curiously.

"Well yeah," he said, "I mean I trust Bella more than Taylor. I don't think she'd lie about that."

"Yeah," I replied, "You're right."

"Do you want to go talk to her?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," I said. I kept walking although Nick's idea of turning around and explaining myself didn't seem like such a bad idea, "I think I'll let her simmer down."

"Really," Nick said, "I didn't hear her yell."

"She didn't," I said, "She just said that she wouldn't lie to me. She was so calm. Then she just walked away. I feel like such a jerk."

"It's natural to have bumps in the road," Nick said, "Even with Bella."

"But we're not the same anymore," I said, "It's like we'll never get back to normal."

"Yeah," Nick said, "But what is normal anyway? I mean the closest thing to normal for Bella would for her to be at home, alone and quiet."

"You're right," I said, "And I don't want her to be that way. But I think I'm affecting her life more than I thought. She doesn't want to be honest with me because I make her do things."

"You don't make her do things," Nick said, "Honestly; it's just tension. There's a lot going on. Bella's parents are getting married after tour. She has to look at Glenn's face again. You two are going to be apart for more than one day which is just painful to watch. You need each other."

"And I want her to leave," I said feeling like a complete idiot.

"And you want her to leave," Nick repeated confirming that was the answer.

"I can't believe I did this," I said, "I messed up bad."

"Nothing you can't fix," Nick smiled.

Bella's POV

There was a lot of tension that night. I wasn't mad at Joe for not believing me. I mean Taylor was his friend. But I didn't lie. I wouldn't lie to him. I just wouldn't. It didn't make me mad. It just broke my heart. I wanted him to come to me and tell me that he loved me… but he didn't. I don't know why but I began doubting everything about us.

I just have to think things through. I don't want to leave Joe. I love him. It's too late for going back. But I didn't have to lose myself, which was what was happening to me. I've become depressed; not like I was before I met Joe. That was just sulking. I didn't want to have friends, I didn't want to go to Hollywood. But then those perfect warm lips kissed mine and I knew there was no going back after that.

No there was no leaving Joe.

"Hey," Lily said. It was the next morning; she was leaving. And so was I. I had to get through this. Then I could go back and everything would be the way it should be.

"Hey," I said, grabbing my bags and heading for the door myself, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said, "Can I help you with your stuff?"

"You don't have to," I said.

"I want to," she smiled.

"Sure," I said. She nodded and threw a bag on her shoulder. My van was right downstairs; Lily's mom was sleeping in. It was pretty silent most of the way downstairs. But then when we were by the front door, Lily cracked.

"Joe loves you," she said, "He told me to tell you that last night."

"He couldn't say it to me?" I asked. Lily chuckled.

"I think he wanted to give you some space," she replied.

"Do you think he'll show up?" I asked hoping for some reassurance.

"Yeah," Lily said, "I mean if you ask me, he'll definitely come. He wouldn't want you to leave mad at each other."

"I hope you're right," I admitted, "But I'm leaving in fifteen minutes."

"I don't want you to leave," Lily said giving me a hug, "We haven't been apart this long. Not ten days. It's just too much."

"I know," I said ridiculous tears welling in my eyes," But I have to. And I swear as soon as I get back, we're going to catch up on ever single thing. We're going to tell each other about the ten days from hell." She laughed.

"Good," she said, "I'll be right back?"

"Sure," I said. She waved then went back in the apartment room. I sat in the back of my van, the door wide open. It seemed quiet for the first time in a long time. It made me smile yet I wanted to share it with Joe. He wasn't going to come and I had to except that.

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller idea and relief surged through me like an electrocution. "Jay," I said, "Hey."

"Hey, Sandford," Jay said, "You coming soon?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm excited to see you."

"I was hoping you would say that," Jay replied, "Because I have a surprise for you."

"Jay," I said, "What's going on?"

"You'll see," he laughed. I smiled and shook my head.

"I miss us," I said.

"BFFs," he mocked. I laughed again.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better," I joked.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked concerned now. Should I tell him? I mean, Joe and Jay had never really seen eye to eye. But they weren't total enemies either. Did that make sense? I don't know, I guess there is just some unexplained tension between them. I loved them both though.

"Nothing," I finally decided to say, "Look, I'm about to head out. I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah," he said, "I can't wait. Bye."

"Bye," I said already knowing he hung up. I slapped my phone shut the sighed. Jay was one of my closest friends. I just didn't want to put him in the middle of all the Joe drama.

A car took a sharp turn on my street, zooming down my road. The car stopped right in front of me as Joe stumbled out. He quickly ran towards the door then looked at me. Knowing how stupid he looked he sighed and casually walked back down to me.

"I thought you left," he said.

"I was just going to," I said looking down. I felt his presence getting closer and closer until his chest was pressed up against mine. He kissed me as deep as he could. It was the most perfect and reassuring kiss I'd ever gotten from him. I fought back to kiss him as well. I didn't know what had gotten into him. He kissed me more and more running his hands through my hair. I smiled then pulled away.

"What-" he put a finger over my mouth.

"Ssssssssssssh," he said quietly, obviously out of breath, "You just have to know that I love you and I believe you. I'll always believe you."

"Okay," I said simply. Then I pulled him in to kiss him again.

**Ugh, I am so sorry I have just been far too busy. My sister had a thing last weekend. My brother has basketball games all the time. And I'm just realllllly tired from school. I'm hoping I can get back on my regular posting schedule because I want to share what's going to come up soon! Keep reading! You won't be disappointed! I love reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3: 5:19

Joe's POV

I watched Bella drive away after kissing her for another five minutes. I would miss her. Days without her would suck. We were leaving today as well, on the way to Seattle, Washington. We were staying there for two days. Two days without Bella would be tolerable but barely. Hmm, next day was Idaho for about another two days; for days without Bella in all. Only four more to go… ah, I didn't even want to think about it.

I would call her… all the time. Gosh, I just wanted to chase after the van. I didn't blame her for this. She wanted to go back to home earlier. There was no point of going with us now if she had to rush back. Besides, she had to help her parents plan a wedding. But I knew who I could blame for all of it.

She still has the scars… although sometimes I can't tell which one. Glenn had attacked Bella more than once; not to mention her own father. Her dad was the first victim, breaking his leg and a few ribs. When Bella though her dad was in the hospital, he actually left and Glenn was waiting for her. So while I was waiting like an idiot in the parking lot, Glenn was beating the crap out of her. She had bruises all over; like she had been abused. And she was.

Then there was the murder attempt, all the reason why she's going back home for her court appearance. He stabbed her three times. Although no one thought I knew, she wasn't supposed to live. But then again, Bella should've died through her shark attack and who knows what else she's been through.

I was picturing his face behind bars, loading the last few things on the tour bus that was driven to our place this morning. Danielle and Lily were helping out a lot, making me smile. Lily did see how my thoughts were affecting my mood. When we were on the side of the bus by ourselves she stopped me from what I was doing.

"You okay, Joe?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I'm just thinking." She sighed, probably knowing what that meant. Lily could pretty much read minds; then again we were all doing a little bit of that lately.

"Hey," she said, "She's going to be fine. She's got her mom, dad, Jay. He won't be anywhere near her, except in a jail cell; steel bars between them." I smiled a little.

"Thanks," I said lightly punching her arm. She smiled.

"Nothing to it," she said.

"Hey, guys," Danielle called, "Ready to hit the road?"

"Yep," Lily said.

"Yeah," I said shortly after. I wasn't ready. But I was going to do it. I would do it for fans, Bella, Lily, my brothers, my parents. All of it was for me too, right? Of course; I never hesitated to follow my dreams.

I just wish I could share those dreams with Bella.

*** 

I waited and waited for Bella's call. She said she would call me when she got home; just to let me know everything was going okay. But it wasn't coming; why wasn't it coming? Was everything okay? I knew I shouldn't call her; I didn't want to be so protective. Wow, I knew how she felt last night now. This feeling is so… insecure? My phone buzzed; a text message. It wasn't from Bella either. I sighed and looked at what it said.

Taylor: Hey, you leave for tour yet? I forgot to let give you my good luck!

I sighed again; more relieved. The more I talked to Taylor the less I wanted to believe that she would ever try to blackmail Bella. I didn't touch it right now. Maybe later, when I got back.

Me: Yeah, I left a few hours ago, sorry. But hey, thanks for the luck! I'm actually pretty nervous.

After thirty seconds there was another buzz. It didn't bother me that girls could text freakishly fast and accurately. Rarely has Taylor ever had a typo.

Taylor: Don't be, I'm sure you and your bros will do a great job.

No, she didn't do this to Bella. I felt so stuck in the middle. Was that the problem? I mean I loved Bella more than anything. I stood by her no matter what. But was she right? I knew Bella wouldn't lie about this. I just felt so insecure about what I was thinking. My options were Bella or Taylor. I of course chose Bella no matter how nice Taylor was acting to me. Who knows, maybe that's part of the plan? It wouldn't hurt to ask though.

Joe: Thanks, Taylor = ). Can I ask you something?

Taylor: Sure, anything.

Joe: Are you attempting to ruin my girlfriend's life by blackmailing her?

No answer.

Bella's POV

"Bella!" my mom said pulling me into the house. I was running late. I ran out of gas; I had to shift to neutral rolling into the gas station. Then there was a huge traffic jam coming back to Santa Barbara. Ever since Lily and I (mostly Lily) have become the core of Hollywood gossip, people have been flooding into the Santa Barbara, hoping to find the same magic we had. The show wasn't even out yet, shooting wasn't even done. I couldn't imagine what it would be like then.

My house was so family; colder than normal (which made it normal), the smell of apples, the big glass windows, letting in sunlight. My dad didn't even look different. The brace on his leg was gone now. He was stable enough to walk about two or three weeks ago.

"Hey, Bells," my dad said giving me a hug through my mother's. I had to admit that they've both changed. I mean, my mom and dad met young. They didn't know each other until it was too late and they were fighting like an angry pack of wolves. But I guess Joe's actions changed my life, helping them rekindle and I guess fall in love again. I wasn't expecting that to happen… not at all. That's probably what was making me doubt their second marriage. But should I be really?

"Hey, guys," I said, "I missed you."

"We missed you too," Mom said, "We've been excited to see you and we've got a lot to catch up on." I smiled. I still never told them about prom and the song Joe sang for me. My parents loved Joe because I loved him. They enjoyed how happy he made me. Plus, they knew Joe wasn't a bad guy. Plus, I don't think they were picky that much compared to my past boyfriend.

"I can't wait," I said, "But, can I run by the shack? I have to see Jay. I want to surprise him."

"Sure thing," my dad said, "We've got plenty of time."

"Okay," I said, "And I guess we've got a lot of stuff to plan." My mom and dad both laughed and to my amazement, kissed. I slowly backed away towards the door. I silently slipped out of the house and bolted out the shack.

I don't know why I was so anxious to leave the home I haven't seen in months. But the temptation to see my other best friend (apart from Lily), was killing me inside. I remember the good old days, working in the shack with Jay for hours to end. We were there for each other. I'm not complaining about what's changed. In fact, I love it. People don't hate me and I actually have ten times a better life I had before.

There were still a lot of people on the beach. Normally, this beach wasn't crowded. But highly noted previously, things have changed. Something else that made me smile; there wasn't a shark in site.

I remember when I tried to overcome that fear. It worked somehow; gave me some particular closure. But I wasn't planning on doing that again. Besides, I got hurt during that little epiphany too.

I laughed to myself; there it was. Tito's Surf Shack. He was probably in there right now. A bunch of people from school, maybe. I was just hoping on not getting ambushed like I would in my average day of the Hollywood life.

I strode up the ramp, trying to make as less noise as possible. I smiled as I already heard Jay, barking orders to other workers.

"Table seven needs orders!" he yelled as I walked inside quietly slipping inside a booth. I don't think he even saw me. He just knew someone was here because of the little bell that rang when you opened the door. He took the pen from behind his ear and stood right in front of my table without looking at me, "What can I get you."

"Hmm," I said, "I don't know… I can't really say this place doesn't suck." His eyes snapped up to mine; his face was indescribable.

"Sandford!" he bellowed happily picking me up into a huge bear hug. He got… buffer? I laughed.

"I thought you were expecting me," I said.

"Well, yeah," he said, "But you surprised me."

"That was the idea," I laughed, "How've you been?"

"Great, but not as great without you home," he laughed, "Hold on, I'll be right back." He threw his pen and paper over his shoulder, hitting the floor, "Let's go." I laughed as he put she arm over my shoulder and we left the shack.

Jay did get more muscles; it must've been from working. He was a busy-body, always has things to do. Apart from that, his hair was a little shaggier and his eyes were a little brighter. Or did I just forget what he looked like?

"Gosh, I missed you Jay," I said, "I can't believe I'm actually home."

"And you get to feel normal for another seven days after this," he laughed, "Well somewhat normal."

"Yeah," I said, "I'll just pretend its jury duty."

"Let me know how that works out for you," he said. We were off along the beach, away from people, "So have you been alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess," he said, "Very, very Bella-like. Explain."

"Well, I've just made another enemy," I said, "After the two girls that brought me back here the second time, another one has come up."

"What'd she do?" he asked.

"Blackmail," I said, "She found out about this attempted murder. She was going to tell the public if I didn't do what she said. But I found the loophole to that trick."

"Nice," he said, "Who is she?"

"Taylor Swift," I said. He stopped walking. I turned around to look at him, "Not joking."

"Wow," he said.

"It has to be me," I said, "I make people hate me."

"Bull," he said, "You're definitely likeable. You're just a threat to them because of Joe." He had an emphasis on the Joe. I still wasn't going to let it bother me. He could think whatever he wanted about him. It didn't matter.

"So what's the news," I said casually.

"Well," Jay began, "He's been locked up lately. I've seen him a few times. His dad has taken him out on _parole._ More like a bought escape." I stopped walking.

"He has a father?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "But he's always gone you know. It's not a shock he would… you didn't know." I shook my head looking at the sand. Glenn had me convinced he had no parents. I'm such an idiot.

"Is he still out," I said worried. Jay didn't answer. I looked at him then bolted towards the shack. I had to stay out of sight from him.

***

"Bells!" Jay yelled following me a distance into the shack. I was inside already, he was on the ramp that lead to the entrance. I went behind the counter; he made his way quickly, pulling me into a hug, "He's not going to hurt anybody. I promise, he won't come anywhere near you."

"I believe you," I said, "I just panicked." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Okay," he said. But I didn't believe him. Glenn would find a way.

He always did.

Joe's POV

"Hey, Bella," I said leaving another message, "I know you're probably busy but… just give me a call." That sounded just like the last message… and the one before that. I mentally slapped myself. _Snap out of it, Joe. I'm sure she's fine._ I was just anxious without her.

We reached Seattle about an hour ago. Danielle and Lily had their own room. Nick and Kevin went to hang out with them for a while until it was time to hit the interviews and stuff. I was by myself for the mean time. Mom, Dad, and Frankie were hanging out on the tour bus. I sighed, looking at how many times I tried to call her; six.

And why didn't Taylor reply. Maybe she was trying to blackmail Bella, which I currently believed. I just didn't want to be mean to her. Losing friends wasn't fun for me. I was in mid-dialing of Bella's number when her incoming call interrupted me. I quickly pressed "talk", holding the phone to my ear.

"Hey," I said, "Are you home?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "Are you okay? You called six times."

"I just…" I began to say, "I miss you already."

"I miss you too," she said, "But you know its only been hours. We've got a long time to go tiger."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Sorry. How's it like at home."

"Pretty good," she said, "Just sort of hanging out with Mom, Dad… Jay."

"Oh," I said. Jay and I never really talked; and I am positive he didn't like me. But he was special to Bella. That was all that mattered. Still, there was something in her voice that seemed unsure; frightened, "Are you okay? You sound a little worried."

"Yeah," she said, "I'm okay."

"I love you," I said, "And I promise as soon as you get back… you're going to have a lot to make up with me."

"I know," she laughed, "And I can't wait for every bit of it." I wish I could see her smile, to touch her face; watch her eyes in the bright light, how they amplify in color.

"I have to go," I said, "Another radio interview. I'll call you soon?"

"Yeah," Bella said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

***

"Alright, Joe," the radio host said. I couldn't remember his name. I couldn't even remember the name of the radio station, "Bella Sandford. She's really your gal."

"Um, yeah," I said, "She's great."

"You know not many highly known celebrities like yourself admit to their relationships," he said, "It's very refreshing to know you play a different card. What made you want to give up the goods."

"Well," I coughed, "I guess I was just tired of hiding. And Bella's a great person. I wouldn't see why it wouldn't be necessary to let people know I'm with her."

"And what about her shark bite?" he said, "How did that happen."

"I don't know," I said, "You'll have to ask her." I wasn't sure if that was information Bella wanted the public to know. She got followed around enough.

"Where is she now?" the radio reporter asked.

"Oh," I said, "She's at home, seeing family." The less information given out the better. I didn't even want to mention her parent's upcoming engagement.

"Well, just wanted to say good for you buddy," he said. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Thanks," I said.

"Alright, Nick," he said, "We coming clean tonight? Bella's BFF?"

"Ha, she's like my best friend," Nick said, "That's pretty much it." Poor guy, they'd get him next.

"Hmmm, I'll leave it alone for now," he said, "Because we have special guest coming on our show with you guys." My eyes popped out widely. Taylor? "Everyone Taylor Swift." She smiled and sat next to me.

"Hello, Seattle," she said, "Boys." Was that some sort of acknowledgment? She didn't seem like herself for some reason. I mean, not the Taylor I knew. Was this just in my head?

Lily's POV

I was hiding in the tour bus with Danielle. Nick and I couldn't be seen together or else things would spread. And we both knew we liked private time together. That wouldn't be likely to happen if we were being followed around all the time. I mean look at Bella and Joe. They've gotten chased around so many times.

Danielle and I just so happened to be listening to the live radio interview; so we heard Taylor come in. I didn't want to start a fight; but no one messes with my best friend. Plus, she was the one who ran the story about Nick and I dating. Danielle and I exchanged looks. "What is she up to?" Danielle asked.

"I have no idea," I said, "But it doesn't look too good."

"Well, Joe's going to be really busy," Danielle said, "And Bella's not even here. She can't do much damage then right?"

"Yeah," I said, "You're right." My cell rang. I smiled, "It's Bella. I'll put it on speaker." I didn't even have to greet her. She knew I answered.

"Are you hearing this?" Bella asked.

"You're listening?" Danielle asked, "But we're in Seattle."

"Yeah," she said, "I'm on the Internet. What the heck is she doing there?"

"We have no idea," I said, "But Danielle and I both agree she can't do a thing. Joe will be to busy and you're not even there."

"Which she knows," Bells said worried, "I mean, she knows why I'm really at home. Guys, she can't say anything. Think about the boys' reputation. I'll be a bad example for them."

"Don't worry, Bells," Danielle said encouragingly, "She won't do a thing… or else she's going down." Bella laughed.

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"Pretty good," I said, "Joe was trying to call you… a lot."

"Yeah," she said, "I called him back before the interview." What was with that worried voice still?

"Well, how's it going down there?" I asked, "Anything up?"

"No," she said. We paused waiting for her to change her mind when we heard the boys come in. I waved my arms, signaling them to be quiet. Joe saw the phone and quickly went to our sides. Kevin and Nick went in the back for something, "Yes."

"Is everything alright?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Yeah, everything's find. Except Glenn's here."

"Well, yeah," I said, "He's in jail there, genius."

"No I mean on parole," she said. It was quiet, Joe was clearly worried and angry all in one, "And I feel terrible for not telling Joe. It's just he doesn't need this. He needs to stay focused on the tour."  
"Are you safe?" I asked. Joe was squeezing my shoulder.

"Of course," she said, "I mean I don't have any problem with him showing up. He'll go straight to jail again."

"Have you seen him?" I asked again.

"No," she said, "Not yet. I'm hoping I won't have to. Look, just don't tell Joe. I'll be fine."

"Okay," I said, "Love you "Bella."

"Love you too," she said. Joe slumped over to the back of the bus. I hung up the phone.

"I'll go and talk to him," I said. Nick and Kevin were there too. I guess we weren't going to be alone. I smiled slightly at Nick then turned to Joe, "She'll be okay."

"Why didn't she tell me," he said, "I don't understand."

"C'mon," I said, "You heard all of that. And you know Bella. She wasn't trying to hurt you. She doesn't want you to worry."

"I don't know if I can just not think about this," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I said, "If you feel like you need to talk to her, make sure she's okay, then do it." He nodded a little more confident then before.

"Okay," he said, "I'll give her until tomorrow. If she doesn't call at all, I'm calling her; just to make sure."

"Whatever you want," I chuckled. I gave him a quick hug then went to Nick's side taking his warm hand. Kevin and Joe quietly shuffled back towards the front of the bus. He kissed me warmly.

"You're a miracle worker," he said.

Joe's POV

Taylor had told me she was going to see family up in Canada. That's why she was in Seattle and heard that we were on a radio show. She wanted to surprise us. She did a pretty good job at that too. She was long gone now and I didn't get the chance to ask her about this whole problem between her and Bella. Maybe that's a good thing though. Maybe Bella and she should both be present in the conversation.

But then I heard Bella on the phone; Glenn was out and around. I swear if he touched her, he'd die. He wouldn't get by so easily now. I didn't understand how anyone could let him out of jail when Bella was anywhere in the area. Plus, Bella didn't have an attorney to help her. She was defending herself in court. But in between the time of prom and Lily's birthday, the detective who had originally questioned us about Glenn had sent her all the evidence she needed. Besides, it wasn't one of those big court trials on TV. He was going to be in jail for a while either way. But I wanted forever.

I smiled when I though about what was going to happen if five days. It would be Bella's birthday and we were set to surprise her. There was something else I wanted to do for her birthday though. I just wasn't sure what to do.

Then it hit me.

**Actually it didn't! ****I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE SHOULD DO FOR HER BIRTHDAY! I NEED SOMEONE TO GIVE ME A RESEMBLANCE OF AN IDEA! **

**I am sooooooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorry for not posting. Some family things have come up and I'm pretty sure I had my very first writer's block. Hopefully its passed now because I'm really excited to get a move on with the story. It's going to be really shocking. **

**Anwayz, I've also got a new series out. It's pretty different but I'm trying to experiment on different stuff. It's got the same pressure characters in it. They just do some different things. Check it out! Give it a chance! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I literally feel as giddy as ever when I get a good review! And I haven't had one in a really really long time. I miss them! Haha. **


	4. Chapter 4: Better Angles

**Time shift! It's Bella's birthday now! I didn't get any ideas! Haha, but that's alright. I'll figure out something! Keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bella's POV

"Bells," someone whispered in my ear. I turned around to see my mother. She was smiling from ear to ear, "Happy birthday." I groaned/laughed and pulled the covers over my face. I got back late with Jay. We hung out with people from school last night. It was pretty great.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven," she said, "And I have a very impatient boyfriend on hold." My eyes popped open wide as I struggled out of bed, seeing the phone in my mom's hand. She handed it to me.

"Joe?" I said. I haven't talked to Joe in God knows how long. He's been busy. I didn't mind though.

"Hey," he said, "I can't believe I haven't spoken to you in five days."

"Five days?" I asked, "It's been five days?"

"Yes," he said, "I've been counting."

"I wish I could say I've been too," I laughed, "How've you been? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "Everyone's fine. We all miss you like crazy."

"I miss you guys too," I said.

"Happy birthday," he said, "I almost forgot to tell you that."

"Thanks," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. I jumped as I heard tapping on my giant window. Jay was there waving. I stood up and opened the window, "What was that?"

"Nothing," I said, "Just Jay. I was heading off to work."

"On your birthday," he said, "Hmm, what a dream come true."

"I was going to see some… friends," I finished a little surprised with my sentence.

"You seemed surprised to say that," he said reading my mind, "They realized you were amazing a long time ago."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "Just haven't been completely used to it yet."

"Only a few more days," he said. It seemed as though he was assuring himself.

"I love you, Joe," I said, "I'll see you soon?"

"I love you," he said, "I can't wait to see you."

***

"Hey there birthday girl," Dad said when I walked out of my room with Jay. My dad loved him so he didn't care where he came from; whether it was my window or in the bed with me. I mean that was a stretch for me, but for my father it certainly wasn't.

"Hey, Dad," I said giving him a hug. I may seem like I haven't had time for my parents. But I did. I've sort of taken turns with them and Jay; back and forth. I had to admit it was nice to not have to deal with stressful things. I could just be with them and that was it. The only person I could do that with who wasn't them or Jay was my family back in Hollywood; or wherever they were now.

"You two go ahead and have fun," Mom said, "But I expect you both back here at five. We have some plans." I nodded as Jay pulled me out the door.

The sun was bright but the temperature was colder than usual. It was almost fall here; that was a good sign for me. I loved the fall. Too bad we didn't get maple trees here… warmness of the leaf colors made me melt. I know it's strange but I've never seen fall outside of Santa Barbara.

"So," Jay said, "What's going on today?"

"I don't know," I said, "What are you thinking?"

"Well," Jay began, "Everyone's waiting for you up at the shack."

"Oh joy," I laughed. Surprises were never really my thing, but I coped through it for the benefit of others.

"Come on," Jay said, "It'll be fun." I smiled and nodded. But my mind was stuck on the conversation with Joe. I didn't really have an instant reaction to the whole thing but it seemed awkward. That usually if always meant that he wasn't telling me something. I wondered if everyone was alright. I didn't even want to think of Taylor. I mean she was with them once but hasn't showed up. What if she said something? Or did something? "What are you thinking?" I looked at Jay scrutinizing my expression.

"Nothing," I said, "Just thinking I guess."

"You guess," he laughed, "You know, I can tell when something's wrong."

"I'm aware," I said, "I just don't know if I should tell you."

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled, "And why is that?" I looked down, shaking my head, "You realize you can tell me anything you want."

"Yeah," I said, "I know."  
"Well then let's hear it," he said. I sighed.

"I just think there's a few things going on with Joe and them," I said, "On the phone he seemed so awkward."

"Well, maybe he just misses you," Jay replied, "He hasn't talked to you in days."

"Yeah," I said, "Maybe that's just it."

"Listen, don't worry about it," he said, "I'm sure as you two see each other, things will be back to normal."

"Yeah," I said, "I hope your right." We were at the shack in no time. I laughed as I saw everyone waiting for me at the entrance. Rachelle, Kelsey, Delilah, and Morgan were there. Sure we were certainly not friends for a while. But they've been around and we've just been talking to each other a lot. I don't see how people can't change every once in a while. There was Jane, Ben, Dan, and Dan's brother Sam. They were my friends from the beginning; well until the whole Glenn incident that is.

Then there was Jay, of course. He was always my friend. He never stopped and I don't think he ever will. If it weren't for him giving me a job, then Lily and I would've never met. Sure, we've had a few classes together when high school started, but she would always be at the shack, hanging out by herself. I would ask her why she was here. Her answer would be that she likes it here. So everyday I would wait for her to show up. Then we started hanging around all the time. The rest just clicked.

"Hey, Bells!" Dan said picking up in a big bear hug. I laughed, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said. Sam took my hand pulling me into a hug. He was a little moreshy compared to Dan. But he was sweet when he talked.

"Happy birthday," Sam said. I smiled when he pulled away. Ben was next. He was the tallest and masculine then all of them. His hug actually hurt.

"You're getting too old," he said.

"I don't know," I said, "I see a few gray hairs." He laughed. Jane kissed my cheek. Delilah was the only one of the bunch who actually hugged me. She was definitely fun to be around; when she's not a clone.

"Happy birthday," Rachelle said. I nodded in acknowledgement. Even though she was the one to actually come to my house and apologize, we still had some touchy subjects to take care of between us. But for now we were going to be somewhat friends.

"So," Dan said, pulling Jane close to him, "We were going to drive up to the cliffs, take a look at the idiots jumping from them." I laughed.

"Sounds great," I said.

Joe's POV

I didn't understand how I could sound so stupid when talking to my girlfriend. Was it because I haven't seen her in ages? I hope I didn't send some sort of message. It was as if I didn't even know her when I knew I did.

"Hey," Nick said, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded, we were in Albuquerque, New Mexico; our last night here. Then we were headed to Santa Barbara, where I only had one day with Bella. The next day, I would be two days without her. This was all because of Glenn. He made me mad all the time.

"Hey, guys," Lily said, "Your Mom sent me to get you." I nodded, "Oh, boy, what's going on?"

"Nothing," I said standing up, "Everything's fine."

"Alright," Lily said, "I'll let it pass. But we gotta go." I nodded and followed her and Nick out of our tour bus. We pulled up to our next venue to rehearse. No one was aloud in I'm assuming because Lily was coming with. Nick preferred a private relationship due to people following them around all the time. I'm pretty sure Lily preferred that as well.

***

Rehearsal came and went; it wasn't anything interesting. We had time before the show began; usually that meant sleep. When we were up in the room, I heard the ring tone of my phone. I smiled, knowing it was Bella. I could hopefully explain to her that I'm just stupid for sounding so… stupid. Yeah. I grabbed my phone and saw that it wasn't Bella.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello, is this Joe Lucas," said a voice I wasn't very familiar with.

"Yeah," I said, "Who's this." I heard a laugh after that. I didn't understand who this could be.

"Guess," he said. My muscles tensed.

"What do you want," I hissed.

"Oh, nothing, just decided I should give you a call," Glenn said, "You'll never guess where I'm at right now." There was a rumbling noise then I heard a familiar voice. Bella's; she was talking to someone.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled.

"Don't worry," Glenn said, "She won't even know I'm here. That is, unless she runs into me herself."

"If you touch her, you'll be dead," I said.

"Well like I said," Glenn chuckled, "I won't be showing up. I just came to inform you that I'm not going anywhere."

"Except jail," I said.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," Glenn said. Nick and Lily walked in the room alarmed, probably from my yelling. I put it on speaker, "I mean I'm on parole for no reason. I don't see how I can't get out of a life sentence in prison." He laughed, "Did I tell you my dad has defended seven different felons and homicidal lunatics… and won?"

Lily was holding on to Nick. Nick was staring at me. I was looking at the phone. He had to be lying. "Well, now he's just up against a little girl. It'll be easy."

"You're not going to win," I said, "Bella has all the evidence she needs."

"We have the evidence as well," Glenn said trying not to laugh, "Yeah, we're going to twist it up a bit. Don't worry." I darted towards a pen and paper. I wrote two things down. I held it up to show Nick and Lily.

Nick: Call Bella; tell her to go.

Lily: Call your mother.

When they both left the room I turned on a recorder for music. "You can't twist up the evidence," I said, "That's impossible."

"You don't catch on very fast," Glenn said, "My dad wins every case he does. He'll get this to work. In the mean time, I'm stuck. I don't think I can resist showing up on Bella's birthday."

"You go near her and you'll be digging your own grave," I said.

"Threats won't get you anywhere, kid," he said. There was a pause. Then Glenn began laughing hysterically. My stomach cringed, "Let me, guess; Lily called her? Or did one of your brothers? Aw, look at her all panicked, looking for me."

"Get away from her," I said.

"Actually," Glenn said, "She's all alone now. I think I'll pay her a visit."

"No!" I bellowed.

"Bye now," he taunted.

"No!" I yelled again, "Leave her alone!" But there was just a dial tone.

Bella's POV

We took Ben's big jeep up to these cliffs along the coast. It was a really beautiful view. I tried not to think about the fact that it was also a site for shark spotting. But it wasn't like they could reach us from up there. I sat by the Jay up there and from the on he really didn't leave my side. I guess we wanted to just enjoy our time together before I went back. Besides, I only had four more days. Then I could see Joe again. I would be happy; but my heart always has a spot for Jay and my friends.

We were walking up to the edge and saw a bunch of college guys jumping off the cliffs, "How could someone do that?" I asked.

"Just lack of brains," Jay laughed.

"Right," I said. I felt my phone vibrating rapidly. I stopped walking and looked at my phone, "Go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Jay said. He caught up with the rest of everyone and they disappeared into the open. I was still between trees.

"Nick," I said, "Is everything okay."

"Bella wherever you are," he said, "Get out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Glenn's there," he said, "He's watching you right now."

"How do you know?" I asked again.

"Joe's on the phone with him," he said, "Right now. Run." I was going to do just that. I really was. But I felt someone behind me; he grabbed my arms pulling me back. He reached for my phone, hanging it up. I turned around and sure enough he was there.

"You really should've done what he said," Glenn laughed. I backed up towards the open but he grabbed my wrist pulling me to him, "Whoa, where are you going."

"Don't do this," I said, "If you do anything to me, you'll go to jail."

"Oh, but I'm not doing a thing to you," he said, "I just came to say happy birthday." My phone rang again. He looked at it and smiled. He pulled me up against his chest, covering my mouth, "It's Nick. We should say hi."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, he'll be in jail for sure now right? But I didn't really understand the loopholes lawyers can find. There wasn't necessary proof that this all happened; hopefully the evidence provided for me will be enough. In the mean time, I couldn't do anything for this.

"Nick, right?" Glenn said.

"Where the hell is she," Nick said. It didn't even sound like him.

"Don't worry," he said, "She's fine."

"You have a lot of nerve to do something like this," he said, "you're in jail for good."

"I beg to differ, junior," Glenn said. I tried to yank away from him but I'm not the strongest girl in the world, "There is no proof that this happened."

"Just let her go," he said, "Just let her go."

"Of course," he said, "You can talk to her as soon as possible. In fact, I think I'm done with you. I've scared your brother enough." He released my mouth, putting the phone in my hand. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Happy birthday."

"Bella," Nick said as Glenn disappeared, "Bella talk to me. Are you okay?"

"No," I whispered my voice very shaky. I could hear Nick calling Joe from the other line. I just stood there, the phone in my hand.

"Bells," Joe said, "Bella just stay on the phone."

"W-why," I said.

"Because," Joe said, "I'm recording the call. We need a few more seconds."

"Joe," I said, "I'm scared."

"I know," he said, "I know. Bella, I'm so sorry this happened. We're coming to you soon. I promise."

***

Jay found me standing there after a few minutes. Joe had been trying to talk to me but I was just staring at nothing. He came in front of me.

"Bella, what happened," he said, concern thick in his voice. I couldn't answer; couldn't speak. He lifted my face up to him. My eyes snapped up to his, "Bella tell me."

"Jay!" I heard Joe say from the phone, "Jay is she okay?"

"She's fine," Jay replied, "What happened?"

"Glenn came," he said, "Glenn came and we got the call recorded."

"Okay," Jay said, "Just find a way to get them to me and fast."

"I'll call you back," Joe said, "I'm going to figure out how to do this."

"Alright," Jay said hanging up the phone. He looked up at me and pulled me into a hug, "It's going to be alright, Bells. I'm so sorry I left you here alone. I should've done something." I didn't say anything, I just cried in his arms. He didn't mind things like that. He just stood there with me, until all the tears were out.

"C'mon," he said, "We should go home." I nodded as I saw Dan, Sam, and Ben rush down to us. The rest of the girls quickly followed behind.

"What happened," Ben said taking me from Jay and giving me a tight hug.

"I'll explain in a second," Jay said, "We need to get her away from here."

"Okay," Ben said, "Okay. Where to?"

"The police station," Jay said, "Soon."

Nick's POV

That had to be one of the most frightening things I've ever experienced. He couldn't just do that. He had a lot of nerve. When Joe got off the phone Lily walked in the room.

"She's going there right now," she said. She soon saw that looks on mine and Joe's face, "What's going on."

"Glenn got her," I said, "But she's okay now. She's safe." Lily sighed in frustration and sadness. I pulled her into my arms, resting my chin at the top of her head, "It's going to be alright Lily."

"No it's not," she said, "He's never going to quit." I looked and Joe. He had nothing to say. I was thinking that was because Lily was right. We had to get Bella out of there until Glenn was in jail for as long as possible. We had to get in the middle of it. It was the only way to guarantee his sentencing was a long one.

"What did your mom say?" I asked.

"She said that if we have proof we can put him away," Lily said, "As if his attempted homicide wasn't enough."

"I recorded the calls," Joe said, "We have proof for this."

"Good," Lily said, "Good."

"Okay," I replied, "We should all just calm down. Jay's calling back as soon as they figure everything out." Joe nodded. I kissed Lily's forehead and went with her to her room. She's been up at four in the morning with us every day. She needed sleep. She just wasn't use to that kind of thing.

"I'm nervous," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I said laying her in her bed, "Everything's going to be alright." She shut her eyes, yawning. I kissed her and was about to walk away. I felt her hand in mine, pulling me back.

"Don't leave me," she said, "Stay." I yawned and looked at the clock radio on the nightstand. I wouldn't mind sleeping for a little bit.

"Okay," I said. I was climbed on the other side, pulling her closer to me. I rested my head on top of hers, taking in her very presence. She was so special to me. How did I get a beautiful thing like this?

"I love you," Lily said.

"I love you too," I whispered.

***

I slowly woke up about four hours later, my eyes adjusting to the familiar room. I leaned over to see that Lily was sound asleep. I didn't have to do anything for a while. I had my arms around her already; I could just lay here and ponder.

We had the phone calls; little did Jay know that we would be showing up tomorrow to surprise Bella. We could hand him the calls tomorrow. I don't think I could even imagine what Bella was feeling at that time. She was at a lost for words, she couldn't even talk to me or Joe. Joe was another subject to worry about. He was clearly devastated; he took the blame for things that weren't his fault. My train of thought was stopped when Lily began to move.

"Are you asleep," she asked.

"Nope," I said, "I just got up."

"Liar," she laughed. I laughed along and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry you have to wake up so early every morning," I said.

"I don't mind," she said. I smiled knowing that Lily always had my back no matter what. I looked at the time. We had to go on in a little while. It took about twenty minutes to get to the venue. We spend about an hour or so preparing then we just go on. You'd probably think after all that's happened today that we'd be too distracted to go on. But usually when we got up there, adrenaline took over. We couldn't really think too much.

Bella's POV

Jay and I walked into the police station. I wanted to just lay down and die. It was at a point where I didn't think he would quit. He couldn't win this case or else no one is safe. We went to the front desk. I had to remember that Ben and everyone was waiting in the car outside so this couldn't take too long. I wasn't looking at anything but the ground. Jay did all the talking.

"We're looking for someone," Jay said, "Um…" I remember the cop that was there when my dad was mugged.

"Officer Lundean," I said, "We're looking for officer Lundean."

"Main office down there," the lady said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," Jay said putting his arm around me and walking down the hall, "We're going to get this settled. I promise."

"Okay," I said believing him. It seemed to take a lifetime to get to the door. Jay hesitantly knocked, unsure of what to do.

"Come in," said a weary voice. Jay opened the door and we both walked in. The office was tidy and messy at the same time. There were multiple coffee mugs on the unorganized desk along with a mile high stack of file folders, full of stuff.

"Hey, um Mr. Lundean," Jay said, "You remember Bella Sandford?" I looked at him staring at me, searching for recognition.

"Oh yes," he said, "I remember. What's going on?"

"Glenn," I said, "Um, the one you arrested before?"

"Oh yeah," he said, "Sorry to hear about that kid. Thank God you're okay though."

"Not exactly," Jay said angrily, "You realize he was on parole? And he came to Bella and scared the hell out of her."

"Jay," I mumbled.

"What did he do?" Lundean asked.

"He was on the phone with my boyfriend," I said, "He was watching me. Then I got a call from his brother but then he got me and was talking to him."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No," I said, "I'm okay but-"

"He shouldn't be on parole. He attempted homicide," Jay said. I grabbed his arm.

"Jay," I said.

"No, no," Lundean said, "He shouldn't be. We'll go get him right now."

"Thank you," I said.

***

Jay and I went back to the shack with everybody else. Things became alright after that. Friends will be friends; always making things better. We broke out this old movie projector, turning on some pointing horror film that showed up on the wall. We closed all the doors and windows, making it completely dark except for a few candles we lit. We all sat on the floor, laughing at the fake blood and big-breasted actresses. The guys and I were all eating pizza.

"How do you eat during this?" Rachelle laughed.

"Easy," Ben said stuffing his face.

"Just like this," Dan said with his mouthful. I smiled at Jay who didn't participate in the binge eating.

"You guys are gross," I said.

"Don't be talking, Sandford," Ben said, "I see you inhaling those pizzas." I laughed.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I asked.

"K," Delilah said, "Hurry up though. There are plenty of scenes in this movie that need really bad commentary." I laughed and walked out of the shack, shutting the door behind me. I dialed Joe's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, "I'm so sorry this happened."

"I'm okay," I said, "It wasn't your fault. We went to the police. They're bringing him in as we speak." Joe sighed in relief.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea you go alone," he said.

"I'm not alone," I said, "I have my parents, Jay. Everything is fine."

"Okay," he said, "Where are you now?"

"The shack," I said, "Going home in a little bit."

"I love you," he said, "And I swear the next time I see you…" I laughed because he couldn't finish, "You seem perfectly fine. I shouldn't be freaking out."

"It's alright," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I said, "Anything."

"I don't know if you're busy but," he began, "Can you talk to me for a little bit?"

"Of course," I said, "You shouldn't eve have to ask."

**Next chapter coming up soon! Thanks y'all! And Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Simple Song

Bella's POV

It seemed strange that Joe wanted to talk to me on the phone now of all times when he could do that any time he wanted. It was beginning to make me nervous, but I complied knowing that what happened had scared everyone. I bet my parents even knew by now; which was why I had to go. When Joe and I said our last goodbyes for the day, Jay and I began walking home. We were already late to my parents. We were suppose to meet around five. It was ten… five hours… wow. Jay was quiet most of the time. I didn't mind, knowing he was just thinking.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, "Why?"

"I don't know," he chuckled, "Sometimes I can't help but check." I laughed.

"Yeah," I said, "This was pretty scary. But hey, it's done with and he's in trouble." Jay nodded and began swinging his hands back and forth as he walked.

"So is um, everything okay with Joe?" Jay asked, "I mean, you guys were on the phone for a while."

"Oh, everything's okay," I said, "He's just acting weird from this." He seemed confused, "He enjoys taking blame for everything that happens to me… at least I think he enjoys it." Jay laughed.

"Well hey," he said, "You're a lot to protect… and by the look on your face… I wouldn't blame him."

"What about you?" I laughed, "What's going on with you?"

"Whatever's going on with you," he said. He was actually serious. He reminded me of a savvy character from romantic novel. It made me shudder.

"Oh," I said. I was relieved to know that I wouldn't have to go though the awkward part of this; we reached my house and my parents were waiting right outside.

"Well," Dad said, "You seem… fine."

"You are fine aren't you?" My mom asked. I nodded, knowing that they were probably worried as to why I didn't come home right away. But they probably guessed that I didn't want one stupid incident to ruin time with my friends. They would understand.

"Yeah," I said, "It wasn't a big deal." My parents looked like they begged to differ but I didn't feel like putting up an argument. Besides, this was suppose to be a good day.

"Yes, well we're glad you're both here," Mom said changing the subject, "I don't know about you guys but I'm very excited to give Bella her birthday gift." I blushed when Jay laughed and pulled me towards my own house. I hated surprises, in case you didn't know before.

"It might be a little much but you're mother and I have tried to coordinate your criteria," Dad said when we walked in the front living room/kitchen. They weren't kidding by the way; about the criteria I mean.

I didn't want to find out what was in store; I guess I really was becoming paranoid. When I walked into my house I didn't see anything. I turned around and my parents were smiling. "What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Go in your room," Dad said. I hesitantly made my way to the shut door. I was about to open it when it suddenly burst open, only for me to be pulled inside. I screamed as I was thrown onto my bed, my "attacker" with her arms still around me.

"Lily!" I yelled hugging her. She was shrieking in her excited high-pitched scream. I began to tear up; not seeing your best friend for days is hard. But then not knowing she was coming the whole time felt even worse and awesome at the same time.

"Surprised?" she asked. I stepped back and got a look at her. She was the same old Lily I've grown to know and love. She was smiling ear to ear until she saw me tearing up. She pulled me more gently into her arms, "It's alright."

"It's not that," I said laughing, "I'm just so happy to see you. We haven't talked in forever and I just wish I could be with you guys. I don't understand though… how did you get here so quickly?"

"Well, when Nick and I were on the way to the show, he saw how worried I was," she explained, "And so he gave me his keys… told me to go to you. And you know I couldn't say no to that."

"But it's going to be so hard getting back," I said, "And you're probably exhausted."

"I'll be fine," she said, "Besides, it's your birthday. I haven't missed you're birthday in years. I'm not planning on breaking that streak now."

"Right," I said. I looked back at my parents and Jay.

"I should probably go," Jay said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Let me walk you out," I said. I turned back towards Lily, "Wait here for a second?"

"Of course," she said. I began walking with Jay but then nervously turned back around, "Hey… don't leave okay?" Lily laughed and nodded. I felt okay now to proceed with Jay.

We went quite a distance away from the house. I guess Jay really had to say something important. I was the only who saw it in his face at the house. He always gets those wrinkles in his forehead when he wants to really get something off of his chest.

"So what's going on?" I asked when we were plenty out of ear-shot. I smiled when he began to take deep breaths, "Should I be afraid?"

"Yes," he said, "I think so."

"I'm sure I can handle it," I said. He stopped walking and turned towards me. I didn't understand what was happening with him. He wasn't like that all day. It was so sudden.

"Bells, you are one of my best friends… my only friends," he said, "And I'm really going to miss you when you go back." I began to worry now.

"Jay, we have plenty of time to spend together before I go," I said, "And I promise it's not going to be like last time. We're going to keep in touch. I'm sorry-"

"You shouldn't apologize," he said, "I know exactly whose to blame for that one." I sighed. I knew Jay didn't like Joe very much. I didn't exactly know about Joe's feelings about Jay.

"It's not his fault," I said, "A lot of things have happened…"

"Yeah," he said, "Right… that was uncalled for. I'm sorry." I hugged him.

"It's okay," I said. Jay pulled away from my hug, looking at me in a strange way, "What?" He was ready to say something. I could see it. But he didn't do a thing.

"Nothing," he said, "Happy birthday, Bella." He moved a piece of hair out of my face and walked away.

Lily's POV

What was that? Did Jay just have a moment with Bella? My best friend Bella? My best friend Bella who is taken? I don't think Bella really understood the situation from my point of view. She looked puzzled and nervous. But then he walked away and it was clear in her face that she knew something was up. I saw her make her way through to the front of the house. I sat on her bed, facing away from the window so it didn't look like I saw anything. Should I bring it up? Or should I just keep my mouth shut?

I wondered what Joe would think if he saw that? I mean what would a normal boyfriend do? I guess you could say Joe wasn't a normal boyfriend… he was celebrity. And he certainly knew how to carry himself. I don't think he would've even acknowledged it until it got out of hand; that is, if it got out of hand.

Bella entered the room, quietly shutting the door. Her expression was freaked out yet wondering. She was definitely thinking about what just happened… what I just witnessed. Sure it didn't seem like a big deal now; but wait until Jay tells Bella how he really feels about her. You could say I've known about it for a while. He never really truly got over her when they stopped dating. In face, Bella was the one who ended it.

"Hey," I said breaking the silence, "What's up with you?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Jay's just… eh."

"Eh?" I asked, "What kind of eh?"

"I don't know," she said, "He's not acting like himself."

"Yeah," I said casually, "Maybe he's just not feeling well." Bella scrutinized my expression for quite some time. I shrugged. She shook her head a smirk on her face.

"How much did you see?" she asked. I shrugged again, my shield breaking.

"Okay," I said, "So I saw all of it… so what?"

"So, don't get any ideas," she said, "I don't think of Jay that way. Remember Joe? My boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "But he sure doesn't."

"What?" Bella asked puzzled, "Jay doesn't like me."

"Oh, yes he does," I said. Bella's face became worried. She knew what this meant. Her and Jay's friendship would be jeopardized if there were two different feelings being expressed by each of them.

"Do you really think so?" she said. I slowly nodded.

"I don't think he ever really stopped," I said, "I guess I never brought it up because we were leaving for Hollywood with the boys. If they didn't show up, you two would've discovered your chemistry a long time ago."

"There is no chemistry," she laughed, "And if I have to tell him that, then I will." She wasn't kidding to. The Bella I knew spoke her mind when a guy she didn't like liked her. Well, Bella liked Jay… just more like a pet goldfish.

"Alright then," I laughed, "End of conversation."

"What conversation?" she said fake-baffled. We laughed together, "So how's it on tour?"

"Oh, Bells it's the best!" I exclaimed. I guess I'd been holding that back for a while now, "The boys definitely put on a show and the fans just love them."

"I hope not too much," Bella said, "Is Joe toned down?"

"Yeah," Lily said, "After he talked to you on the phone, he seemed completely serene."

"Good" Bella said, "I hate having him worried."

"Well, we all were," I said, "Even Denise… it was just creepy."

"Yeah," I said, "At least it's done with."

"So any word from Taylor?" she asked curiously. I cringed. I didn't even want to think of that girl.

"Nope," I replied, "Luckily. Have you heard any of those interviews? She's been 'wishing you and Joe the best' and she 'wishes to find a relationship like yours'".

"I shudder to think," Bella said, "On a brighter note, you're here. And that's the most important thing." She sat next to me and gave me a warm hug.

"Sometimes, I miss being normal," I admitted, "Don't you?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "But then again, what is normal?" I chuckled.

"Touché," I said. We both shared a laughed and eventually yawned in complete unison.

"It's a message from God," Bella joked, "He's going to knock us out any second."

"True," I said, "Bed time?"

"Bedtime," Bella repeated. We got all set. I only brought a small bag knowing there was a surprise in store for Bella. She didn't know Joe would be showing up tomorrow as soon as possible. I remember when Joe had explained to me that he would be showing up before the show started. But then after the scare, he began thinking. Right after his show in Oregon they would be driving here. They would make it in very late but would be able to make it to Bella's house.

Oh, and the whole message from God about sleep? Yeah, we stayed up nearly all night. Good thing too; I wanted Bella asleep so Joe could really surprise her.

Joe's POV

It was definitely the best show we've had yet. I think it was because maybe we were anxious to get back on the tour bus and drive to the beloved town of Santa Barbara when my Bella was waiting. I felt whole again, knowing that I would soon be able to hold her in my arms and make sure she would never be harmed again.

The conversation went down on the way to the venue. We were in the tour bus, sitting in silence. Then my dad walked in, a smile wide across his face.

"Alright, kids," he said, "So there's a few things I want to run across for you."

"Sure, Dad," Kevin said, his hand in Danielle's, "Lay it on us." We told Kevin and Danielle about the incident momentarily after it happened. They were just as shocked as we were, but relieved to know that Bella was fine.

"Okay," Dad said, "So tomorrow is our Santa Barbara show. Very exciting for more than some." I smiled at Dad but it quickly went down to a gloomy frown, "But we're leaving tonight… right after the show." All of our back straightened around the same time. Some of us even jumped out of our seats… okay so all of us did.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Dad nodded. I gave him a huge hug, knowing that my dad was looking out for me always, "Thank you so much, Dad."

"No problem," Dad said, "It's show time."

So that was that. I was ready to get this show on the road and do the best I could. Nothing could bring me down at this point. Then we were walking in and Nick pulled Lily over to the side, placing something in her hands and kissing her quickly. She looked ecstatic as she ran out of the venue. Nick jogged over to my side and we began getting ready for the show.

"Where is Lily going?" I asked. Nick looked down at his phone, checking the time.

"Santa Barbara," he said, "She'll get in around nine-thirty/ten." That was unexpected.

"You sent her home?" I asked, "Why?"

"Because she wasn't to see Bella a lot," he replied, "And she should be able to sleep in somewhat. I owe her." I gave Nick a pat on the back. We both knew that Lily and him was just like Bella and I; inseparable. It was hard for each of us to be apart.

"Just one night, bro," I said, "Then you'll see her again."

"I know how you feel now," Nick said, "But I did the right thing."

"Yeah," I smiled, "You did."

Many fans tried to rip our clothing off, making me laugh. I wonder what Bella will think when she's sees that. I mean, what happened with Taylor made her red-hot. How about thousands of girls? Thousands and thousands of screaming girls? I laughed at myself. It would be amusing but then I would of course remind her she's the only girl for me. That sounded a tad corny but it's not when you mean it.

After the show we went straight to the bus and began driving to Santa Barbara. We only brought Nick's car, which Lily took before. She called in when she got to Bella's house, telling us she managed to walk to the hotel without getting trampled by paparazzi. After making sure she was safe and at Bella's the only thing my brothers and I could really do was sleep. We were definitely going to need it.

***

"Whoa," I said jolting awake. My mom was at my bunk, staring at him with a smile.

"You are very difficult to wake up," she said. I smiled and gave her a quick hug. It was still dark outside. I jumped down from my bunk and wobbled a bit.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, around two," she said.

"Where are we?" I questioned again.

"The parking lot of that nice little beach Bella use to work," she said. My eyes bugged out as I darted for the window. I looked outside and sure enough, the familiar place in my heart was right in front of me. Bella… my Bella! She was not far. I wish I could just run out there to her house and kiss her… that's it. But I knew that was impossible. I would have to wait until morning. I hit my head on the ceiling and my mom tried hard not to laugh to loud. Everyone else was sound asleep.

"Why are you awake?" I whispered.

"I was up with the driver," she said, "She's exhausted. And I had to keep her awake. But we're stopping. And we're here… you should go back to sleep."

"I will if you do, Mom," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I will," she said, "Goodnight, Danger." I laughed quietly and gave her a hug goodnight. But nothing… and I mean nothing was going to get me to sleep now.

I was alright with that though.

Lily's POV

Bella slept on the floor after I fell asleep; that darn girl. I had insisted that we just share. I guess I should've known she wouldn't give in as easily as she did. I didn't heard someone open the door and I had assumed it was Mr. or… Mrs. Sandford. It was so weird saying that. Very, very weird indeed.

It wasn't either of them though. I felt someone's cold hands take each of my arms. I was about to scream when Nick gently placed a finger on my mouth. I smiled and gave him a silent kiss. I quickly got out of bed and followed him out in the kitchen.

"Hey," I whispered, "Where's Bella's parents?"

"Wedding planner," he whispered back, "They let us in."

"Great," I said quietly back. I yawned. The closest clock said about noon. Wow, did we really sleep in that late? "How long have you been here?"

"Since eight," he laughed in a very whispered tone. I shook my head.

"Why didn't you-"

"You need sleep," he cut me off, "And you still do. C'mon." He swiftly swooped me up on his feet. I locked my arms around him, letting him carry me towards a small couch in the Sandford's living room. He laid me down and covered me with a blanket. He was about to get up when I pulled him back down by the hand. He smiled and stroked my face with his hand. I didn't want him to go anywhere. I saw Kevin and Joe walking in the house quietly. I waved at them. Danielle came inside shortly, examining the house with amazement. I didn't realize she's never been here before. People in town always called it the glass house. Bella just never knew about it.

Joe proceeded quietly into Bella's room. I didn't really want to sleep but my heavy eyes eventually got the best of me. Sleeping a little bit long didn't bother me. I mean, I was usually a morning person. But four a.m. wasn't my idea of "morning".

Joe's POV

I chuckled lightly when I saw Bella on the hardwood floor peacefully sleeping. She must've been freezing, the window was wide open and the weather wasn't necessarily the usually hot day. I didn't think I would be waking her if I managed to get her in her bed. She was a heavy sleeper by my experiences. I gently picked her up, moving over to the bed, putting her down even more carefully.

I didn't hesitate to crawl in with her. I just wanted to hold her for a while, take in her very presence. She looked a bit different. She seemed a little more… weary. I didn't know what it was that made her seem troubled. I tried not to think about it.

I took her hands and held them firmly. They were freezing. Why was she so cold. I rested my ear to her back, hearing her heat beat. I laughed at myself for being so paranoid. Well, at least I knew she didn't die.

Although… she may have. If I was just there, I could've stopped it. I wasn't thinking about the latest encounter either. I remember driving to Jenn's place, and Nick's frantic horn booming through my ears. It strictly meant emergency, causing me to make the most illegal u-turn in history.

I went back and stood in the door way to see Nick swooping up Bella; but I was in his way. I was so distracted by the sight of her. She was dying right there. She was dying right in front of me. I didn't know things would go that far.

Then there was the conversation in the hospital, the one that I would never forget no matter how much I told Bella I forgot about it. My heart ripped in two. I felt as if I had been shot when the forbidden words left Bella's lips. She knew she didn't want to say it. She made that perfectly clear when she broke down right about she said it; when I broke down. We couldn't ever say that to each other… never again.

There was something missing inside Bella ever since. I thought something like getting accepted into Julliard would fix that. But she just didn't want it, which I understand now… I guess. Bella gets more and more worn out by the second I realized just then. She wouldn't have if it weren't for that one night where everything went wrong.

I had to do a better job. I had to be a batter boyfriend, protector. I kissed her head and listened to her breathe in my arms peacefully.

Hmmmm, peace.

Bella's POV

_"You really brought it on yourself," Glenn said getting closer. He ran his finger down my face. I was ready to hit him with the end of the house key, knowing I could do serious damage. But he caught my arm, right before hitting his face. His other arm had plunged into my gut. I didn't understand what he was doing. He didn't punch me. But the pain was excruciating. It was the worst pain I've ever experienced in my life. _

_ Glenn pulled the knife out of my stomach, blood staining the steel blade. He dropped him arm holding the key, falling limp to my side. I was in so much shock, I didn't feel much after a few seconds. So I raised my arm again, trying to defend myself, but he did it again. The pain came back almost instantly. _

_ I moaned in pain, knowing if I tried I could build up a scream. He slapped his hand over my mouth quickly. He grabbed my wrist tightly, jamming the knife through me again. Black spots began dancing in front of my eyes. _

_ I was dying. _

_ I fell to the floor as he dropped the knife and kissed me goodbye. This time, it was different. He said something different from last time. _

_ "He's next," he whispered. _

***

I jolted awake, tears running down my face. I was in my bed now. I remember moving to the floor. Lily probably had my parents move me. My shark bite was hurting like crazy. My hand reached for it but touched something else.

A face.

I regained control long enough to realize that someone had their arms around me. I tried to move but their arms were locked. My breath was shortened from the sobbing. Moments later, the arms moved. I had my face in my hands, letting more cries escape my throat.

"Bella," Joe said intense worry in his voice. Joe? He took my wrists moving them from my face, sitting up to look over me. Sure enough, he was there. Why in the hell was he here! My eyes were flooded with tears as my hands darted for his face.

"Joe," I said, sitting up and turning to face him. I threw my arms around him, not being able to express how I felt right there. It was a whole boiling pot of emotions flooding in at once. Fear, sadness, worry, happiness, love. It was all present at that moment. He pulled away, to look at me.

"What happened," he said.

"What are you doing here," I said.

"I came to surprise you," he said, "But I fell asleep. Bells talk to me." His faces were on both sides of my face, trying to push away the tears falling.

"I'm okay," I said, "Don't worry… I'm okay." I've described that one incident to Joe one time; and it was with the presence of a cop. That was the only time I've talked about it and I wasn't very detailed at all. There was no dialogue; nothing. And I sure wasn't going to tell him about it now.

"You're not okay," he said.

"Just a nightmare," I said hopefully ending.

"Ah," he said, "I see." He pulled me into his arms, I to hug him as tight as possible. He looked different… shorter hair. It made me smile. the cold from his leather jacket giving me goosebumps. He smelt like outside mixed in with Joe. He was really here. That's what matters most.

"I missed you so much," I said.

"Happy birthday," he whispered kissing the top of my head. That wasn't enough. I took his face and put my lips to his. Everything was okay.

Everything was okay.

**Okay, so I'm sooooo happy I finally lost my very long writer's block and I'm definitely getting on schedule again. I promise this time! Reviews! Tell me what you think!!!! Should there be another confrontation with Taylor?! **


	6. Chapter 6: Breathe Me

Bella's POV

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joe asked. I tightened my embrace on him. I didn't do much after my emotional letdown. I just sat there with Joe holding me in his arms. I smiled and breathed him in.

"I don't know," I said, "Its not important."

"Anything that makes you this way is certainly important to _me_," he whispered. I didn't care much about it after I woke up. He on the other hand wasn't ready to let this go. I didn't care much though. I smiled at the thought of him worrying.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" I asked already knowing the answer. He laughed.

"I couldn't risk the surprise," he said, "But you sort of surprised me."

"How is that?" I asked.

"My Bella doesn't sleep in until noon," he said. I chuckled.

"You can thank my parents for that," I replied. They've been keeping me up at night with them deciding on what types of freaking spoons to use in the big ole' day. I mean sure, I completely support their decision and my mother has changed. But I still couldn't see them getting married again.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know," I smiled.

"Wow, good one," he joked. I pulled away to look at his face. He was smiling at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"I can't believe how much I've missed you," I said.

"What have you been doing the entire time I was gone?" he asked. That was a good question. I guess apart from yesterday, I haven't been doing much… except playing the piano. I didn't want Joe to know that though.

"Just spending time with my parents," I said.

"Oh," he said, "Is that so?" He knew… that meant he knew. I could hear it in his voice.

"My parents have such big mouths," I said. Joe laughed stroking my face.

"You know you can tell me small things like that," he smiled, "It wouldn't make a difference either way."

"I know that," I said, "I'm stupid, I shouldn't have done that." He kissed me deeply, making me nervous… he was going to bring it up again. Just watch it.

"I love you Bella," Joe said, "But I'm going to repeat this in the most mature way as possible… you're making the wrong decision."

"I'm making the wrong decision of being with you?" I asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Nope," Joe said taking me closer, "But like I've said before, I don't want to influence your choice."

"You do," I said, "You do for every big choice I make. Isn't that what it's suppose to be?"

"I guess in some cases," he said, "But not this one. Bells, my future's planned… yours isn't. You really should go." I let him go, slipping off my bed. This was ridiculous; he was winning this fight now. And I didn't want that. I didn't want to go to Julliard, and as far as my future went…

"Turn around," I said. He complied without question. Joe was just a natural born gentlemen; something about him that I admired quite a lot. I threw on a black t-shirt and jeans I found on my floor. I didn't realize that it was getting colder outside here. That didn't usually happen. When I was fully dressed I turned around to look at Joe. He was still facing the other way. I walked towards my window, thrusting it open. Joe heard me after that. He restrained me from going by wrapping his arms around my waist, picking me up off the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Just thought I'd get out of here."

"Mhmm," he said, "It looks like you're trying to run away."

"I'm not running away," I laughed, "I was going to tell you… just wanted to open the window."

"Bells," Joe said kissing my cheek, "I hate seeing you upset with me-" I turned my head to the side to meet his lips.

"Joe trust me," I said, "I love you and that's not going to change." I opened my eyes and saw that Joe was definitely smug.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, "Unless you take me with you." I laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he began carrying me towards the door.

"Nick and Kevin have been dying to see you," Joe said, "But Lily's asleep."

"Okay," I said hoarsely. All of sudden I wasn't feeling okay. I shook it off though. More of Joe worrying would be bad for the both of us. We reached the kitchen and Joe automatically put me down when I squirmed to get to Nick and Kevin. They were like my brothers too. I couldn't be any more lucky to have them as friends.

"Hey," I whispered, taking Nick and Kevin into my arms.

"Hey, Bella," Nick said quietly.

"It's so great to see you," Kevin said. I hugged them tightly then let go. I looked over my shoulder to see Lily fast asleep on my lumpy old couch.

"She should just sleep in my room," I said.

"I've got it," Nick said walking over to the couch, sweeping up Lily in his arms. I looked at Joe who was looking out the window for some reason. Nick walked pass me then stopped. I alarmingly took Lily from him as he started to wobble.

"Nick, are you alright?" I asked. Joe was already at my side, taking Lily from me. Nick began coughing, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah, I'm okay." Kevin grabbed his arm and led him over to couch Lily had been sleeping on before.

I followed Joe in the bedroom. He gently laid Lily down and turned around to face me, "Joe, what's going on? Is Nick okay?"

"I have no idea," Joe said, "He's never done that before."

"You seem so calm," I said, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he said, "Let's go check on him." I took his hand as we left the bedroom. Nick was okay now I think. He was trying to reassure Kevin, trying to stand up.

"Are you alright," Joe asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm fine." Though I wasn't so sure, I let it slide. But if this ever happened again, I wouldn't rest until he got it checked out. I was really worried about him. Nick obviously saw it. He stood up and gave me a hug, "I'm okay, Bella."

I took a deep breath, "Okay." Joe took my hands and pulled me up to him. My back hit his chest and I laughed. I didn't want to think about bad things any more. I wanted to be happy; Joe and his brothers made it so easy.

"Well, Bella wanted to get out of here," Joe said, "So I'm going to take her for a walk." I slapped his shoulder and kissed him quickly, "Any of you guys coming."

"I was going to head back to the bus and see if Danielle wanted to hang," Kevin said.

"Great, so you'll tag along," I said smiling.

"I'm gonna stick back here if that's okay," Nick said, "Lily's still sleeping and I wanna be here when she wakes up." I nodded, knowing that was the right thing to do.

Joe, Kevin, and I went out the front door rather than my window. I wasn't exactly sure where Joe and I were heading. I guess it'd be a surprise, unless he had anywhere in mind. I felt a cold rush of wind hit me in the back. This was probably record breaking; metaphorically speaking of course. California didn't really ever get this cold. But I suppose there's a first time for everything.

Soon, Kevin departed from us; making this awkward silence ten times worse. I didn't mind I guess. I held Joe's hand as we kept walking closer and closer to civilization.

Suddenly he stopped, taking my arm and pulling me close. I hit his chest with a thump as he crushed his lips against mine. I pulled away gently, "What's going on with you?"

"I missed you like crazy," he said, "I wish that I could just take you with me."

"So do I," I said, "But we need a miracle." Joe smiled and kissed me gentler. I ran my fingers through his hair, wishing something could freeze this moment for an eternity. I would be okay with that.

"Where to," Joe said.

"I don't care," I said kissing him more, "Wherever."

"Alright then," Joe said, "How about the police?" I kissed him more, not realizing what he was saying. I broke away, looking at him puzzled.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me," he said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two little tapes, "You said we needed a miracle, right?" I nodded, "Well, this just may be the miracle we're looking for."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm thinking if we show this to the right authorities then they might not even need this stupid trial."

I sighed, "No one can see us. It's important that no one… not anyone can see us."

"I'll make it so," he said, "I swear."

"Okay," I said.

"Here comes Jay," Joe sighed. I looked up at him in shock. Joe didn't like Jay? I ignored him and turned around, seeing Jay standing there, then turning around to go back to the shack.

"Whoa," I said bolting my way up the sand, on my way to him, "Jay!" He stopped but didn't turn around. When I reached him I noticed how tight his muscles were, "Jay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, "Didn't know that he was here." He started walking away but I grabbed his arm.

"And that means you have to leave?" I asked.

"Bells, it's best if I'm not around when he is," he said. I let go of his arm, surprised to hear this.

"Jay, you can't mean that," I said.

"I do," he replied.

"So what do you want me to do," I said, "Not be with either of you?"

"No," he said, "You chose so we'll leave it at that." Now I was lost. He started walking away again, pissing me off.

"Hey!" I exclaimed yanking his shoulder so he would turn around. His face was emotionless; plain, "What are you saying? You don't want to be my friend… as long as I'm with Joe?" Jay didn't answer. I felt pathetic tears in my eyes. Jay was my oldest friend.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said, "But you're better off-"

"Shut up," I said angry, "You don't a thing, okay? You're my oldest friend… but you're willing to just forget about me because you don't like my boyfriend? Jay, that isn't fair."

"Bells-" he said trying to reach out to me. I backed away.

"Don't," I said.

"Bella, just let me say something," he said. I didn't say a word as he walked up to me, getting too close for comfort. He leaned in by my ear, "Bella, I love you. And I'm going to fight for you."

Joe's POV

I began to get a little nervous when I saw Jay get a little to close to Bella. I didn't hate him, but I knew very well that he wasn't fond of me. I wasn't going to get into it though. But then again… I think Bella heard it in my voice. I sighed when I saw Bella come back, slow and unsure.

"Hey," I said when she was in earshot, "Um, what was that?"

"Nothing," she said, "Let's go."

"Where?" I asked.

"The police, remember?" she said. I nodded, taking her hand and starting to walk back towards her house. She was quiet for a while so I took some time to just look at her. She wasn't the same ever since she came back from that little conversation with Jay. Something was bothering her, something she was too afraid to tell me. I would have that fixed straight away.

I trust Bella and I know that she is honest. It just takes a while for her to admit things that are a little personal. So I guess I am saying that what went down between the two of them was definitely personal.

I went make my shot, stopping her and turning her towards me, "Bella, you need to tell me what happened." She didn't answer, didn't look at me, "I know you better than this. I won't get mad… you know that. Just tell me."

"Trust me," she said, "Yes you will." I took her face, pulling it up to meet my eyes. Hers were still looking to the side.

"Bella, look at me," I begged. She fortunately complied, meeting me eyes with apology, "It's going to be okay. Whatever you're about to say, we'll get through it; just like everything else." She slightly smiled at the thought of everything that we've been though, knowing I was right, "Hmm?"

"Okay," she said, "Um, so he was acting weird and he basically said he didn't want to be friends as long as I'm with you."

"Oh," I said, "Well, that's not really what I was-"

"Then he told me something else," she mumbled nervously.

"Okay," I pushed, "And that was…"

"That he loves me," she whispered, "And that he's going to _fight_ for me." I chuckled. That wasn't likely. Not only would I never allow it, but Bella made her choice on who she wants to be with… at the moment. I suppose that's a different subject. Anyway, Bella was surprised to hear me laugh, "How is this humorous?"

"Bella, it's alright," I said, "It's not like he's going to be like your ex." She replied with a chuckle and a slap on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her forehead, "We'll work it out, okay? Jay and I can just talk… maybe burry the hatchet."

"Okay," she said.

"Okay," I repeated, "Let's go."

***

"Joe," Bella laughed trying to get her keys from my hand. I held them over my head, causing her to jump, "C'mon. Just let me drive."

"Na," I said, "Maybe another time." She smirked but shuffled over to the passenger's side of Mr. Jones. I built a habit of calling the car by its name, which I always thought was funny. Bella's car always made me laugh.

Apparently the police station wasn't far to drive. I had some things to think about. I guess it was sort of my fault that it popped up in my head. I mean sure, Bella chose me to be with…

But how long? I could never see myself leaving Bella. I mean… I don't think these feelings are going away. Did she feel that way too? I didn't understand why I felt worried about this. I mean, I can't plan my future… but Bella could really be that one special person I spend the rest of my life with.

Who else?

"Holy crap!" Bella yelled, causing me to swerve a little.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Look," she pointed at a car on the other side of the road driving passed us. It wasn't familiar at all.

"Are you feeling okay?" I laughed.

"Yeah," she said, "I mean, that's Lily's mom!" Oh, dang! I forgot about that; when Nick and I were on the phone with Bella, Lily went to call her mother and she said she was coming here. But… I didn't understand. Bella saw confusion on my face, "What?"

"When Lily called her mom, she said she was coming in right away. But Lily still beat her here?" I asked.

"Maybe something came up," Bella said, "I guess we'll find out." Bella looked in the rearview mirror. I did so too to see Lily's mom making a U-turn to follow us.

***

Lily's mom is a very dangerous driver. When we pulled up at the police station, she put her car in park before us; and we were ahead of her. She was just fast I guess. Bella got out of the car quickly to nearly run head first into Mrs. Patterson.

"Bella," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bella replied, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to come earlier," Mrs. Patterson sighed, "But there was this huge traffic jam coming in. Yeah, they were stopping ever single car to search around.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea," she said, "Apparently, someone is on the lose. But no worries, sweetheart. I'm here, and I swear you won't even have to deal with this court case in a few days."

"R-really?" Bella stuttered, "Why?"

"Because," Mrs. Patterson said, "We're doing it right now."

Kevin's POV

"Are you sure now's the right time, Dad?" I asked.

"Do you think it's the right time?" he questioned back. I stared down at it, the little tiny thing that will fill a little place in my heart; I just wasn't sure if this was the right time.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm just so nervous. What if she says no?"

"I doubt it, son," he said, "You're mother and I have raised you ourselves. We know you and we know Danielle. It's time."

"Where is she?" I asked ready and prepared for this.

"She's outside, waiting for you," my father smiled, "Go get her K2." I laughed giving my dad a quick hug. Then I took a deep breath and got ready for the thing that was going to change my entire family's lives forever.

She was waiting out there, the sun hitting her perfect face. I opened the door, keeping the box in my pocket. She smiled when she saw me; that sweet, beautiful smile.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?" I smiled taking her into my arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," I said, "Um, before we go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said. I nodded, letting her go. Taking a deep breath I looked up into Danielle's eyes.

"Danielle Deleasa," I said, "You are the most beautiful, honest, sweetest, funniest, smartest girl I've ever met in my entire life. And I love you." I did the normal proposal thing; I got down on one knee, pulling the box out of my pocket.

"Kevin," she said breathless.

"Marry me?" I asked. I opened the box, revealing that little tiny thing I mentioned earlier.

A ring.

Danielle kept saying yes. Three-hundred times was the record I think. I got up and she threw her arms around me, kissing me everywhere on my face. She smiled and I smiled back.

Danielle was going to be my wife.

And I couldn't be happier.

Bella's POV

"Mrs. Patterson," I said, "Are you sure I can do this?"

"Of course," Mrs. Patterson replied, "I'll be right here. We'll get through this."

"Is Joe in hiding?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "And the hearing is completely confidential, no one is allowed inside."

"Okay," I said letting out a breath. This was it. If things worked out okay, then everything would be alright. I could go back to the life I had with Joe. But there was still one problem: Jay. What was I going to do about him? I couldn't believe he said that to me. It just wasn't like him. Lily was right though; he did like me more than friends… in fact, he loved me. Just awesome.

I walked into the court room, Mrs. Patterson by my side. I could feel the eyes of the judge, the defendant's lawyer, and the defendant himself. I wanted to hurt him now just because I was able to. But I knew that would just get me arrested.

"Okay," the judge said, "Miss Sanford, correct?"

"Yes," I said. The judge's eyes moved from me to Glenn. I didn't want to look over at Glenn, I didn't want to see his face.

"Alright, well, let's get this going," the judge said wearily, "Miss Sandford is it true that on the night of July 18, you returned to your boyfriends house to see that Mr. Jacksonwood was waiting for you?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Would you care to explain what happened?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, "Well, my boyfriend's youngest brother though Glenn was a babysitter allowing him access to the house. It could've been me or Joe walking through that door. I don't think anything would've changed. I had a house key in my hand and my instinct was to defend myself if necessary. When the time was right, I tried to shove it in his face, but he caught my arm and stabbed me exactly three times."

"Objection, your honor," the lawyer said, "This young lady has no proof this incident occurred."

"Yes, she does," Mrs. Patterson said reaching into her briefcase and pulling out a file folder. It was familiar. I've looked inside it before. I must've left it at the apartment building, leaving it in Mrs. Patterson's possession. She also pulled out a plastic bag, containing the knife Glenn had used to stab me. There was still blood on it, making my stomach cringe. Mrs. Patterson went up to the judges desk, handing her the folder and the bag.

"You can see that there is a weapon," Mrs. Patterson used, "With Mr. Jacksonwood's fingerprints and Miss Sandford's blood."

"And you know this for a fact," the judge said.

"The LAPD has done the liberty of running multiple DNA tests, matching up to the blood and the prints," Mrs. Patterson said, "You will also see past encounters of Miss Sandford and Mr. Jacksonwood filed in Los Angles and Santa Barbara."

"Is this true Miss Sandford?" the judge asked.

"Yes," I said, "Glenn has broke into my house, mugged my father, has beat myself, and then just recently approached me yesterday."

"So I've heard," the judge said, "Mr. Jacksonwood, would you care to hop in here at any moment." I couldn't help but look over at him. He looked beat, defeated. I think I might've won. Suddenly, Glenn dove for me, grabbing my by the wrist and slamming me against a wall, "Security!"

"You're going to pay for this," he said through his teeth, "I'll be sure of it." I heard a door slamming, the rustle and bustle of police men rushing to get to me. Glenn was closing in over my throat secretly, making me lose air. Before any of the cops could get to me, I saw a blur; then Glenn was off of me, on the floor. I gasped as I saw Joe, who tackled Glenn to the floor. An officer pulled him off of Glenn so the others could get to him.

"Mr. Jacksonwood, you've just played your last card," the judge said, "I find you guilty for attempted murder. You're sentence will be determined by further jurisdiction." The sweetest sound came after that, the sound of the judges' staff. It was official.

Joe was in front of me, my back pressed against the wall. Even though I was relieved, I was frightened. "Excuse me," the judge said, "I would like to see Miss Sandford and this young man in my chambers right away."

"Bella," Joe said, "Are you okay." I nodded.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely. Joe saw my eyes watering with tears. He pulled me into his arms. I couldn't have felt more safe.

"It's over, Bells," he said, "It's all over."

**Yes, I know that is not how the proposal went down and I wish I could have some more detail in there. But trust me there's going to be a lot going on with that. Promise! I was going to have it in New Jersey but I didn't really have time for that. But other than that, how'd it go? Any good? **

**And I know I promised I would be posting more often but some serious situations have occurred in my school district. We have a student in seventh grade who's been fighting cancer for seven years. Now he only has a few weeks left before… yeah. So its been pretty hard for teachers and friends… and especially family. You may not be in a situation like this but just remember that life it ****good****. And instead of worrying about the silly things, enjoy it. Because one day, you might get the same news this brave kid did. It was pretty great though, all of the teachers donated money today to buy him an Ipad. I really hope he enjoys it. **

**He really had an effect on me and many of the students at my school yet I've never said a word to him. I was originally wasn't going to post because I was crying way too much. It seems too young right? **

**Sorry, I should be more positive. Anyway, sorry for not posting in time! I know I say that a lot but I'm going to try harder. Read! Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7: Theysay

Joe's POV

Bella had her hand at her throat, gasping for air. I moved her hand; there was no damage, "It's okay," I said, "It's over."

We had to face the judge now. I sure hope she wasn't mad about me tackling Glenn over. I mean, the cops were obviously not going to get there in time. I took Bella in my arms as we slowly walked into the judge's office. Her hands were shaking. I pulled her closely as the judge turned around to face us.

"Well," she said, "That was… lovely."

"I'm really sorry, ma'am," I said, "I didn't mean to interject."

"Not at all," the judge said, "In fact, I was hoping something like this would happen. I know for a fact that Miss Sandford does not want to be kept her for Mr. Jacksonwood's wrong-doings. And since he was found guilty, I believe we do not need you present for his sentencing." Bella was still really shaky, making me hang on tighter.

"She's a little shook," I said, "But she's very grateful."

"I-I am," she said, "I'm sorry this happened."

"This will be kept private," the judge said, "If…" she grabbed a notebook and paper, "You sign this for my niece." I chuckled and let go of Bella for a second. I scrawled my signature on the sheet of paper. The judge smiled, "Thank you. And make sure Bella is okay. I know things like this can shock people."

"Not a problem," I said, remembering something the judge should probably have. I took the two tapes out of my pocket, putting them in her hands, "I recorded this yesterday. Bella was recently attacked. I know it might not make a difference now." I waved at the judge then took Bella in my arms, walking out the back door. She was very, very quiet as we circled around to the front of the courthouse, reaching her car. Mrs. Patterson was waiting by her car.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked. I looked down at her; she nodded, still silent.

"She's a little shaken," I said, "I think I'm going to take her home."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, "Is my daughter there?"

"Yes," I said, "I think so."

"Do you mind sending her home for a moment? I have something important to tell her," she said.

"Of course," I said.

"Thank you," she replied nodding. I nodded back as she got in her car and drove away. When she was gone, I turned towards Bella. She was really quiet; it was scary.

"Bells," I said, "Are you okay?"

"No," she said, "I don't know." I took her closer to me, resting my forehead against hers.

"You don't have to look at his face ever again," I said, "I promise you that."

"Joe, the last time was the worst," she whispered, "He said I'll pay for it. I'm think I just might have to."

"What?" I asked, "Bella, no. You're going to be okay. He isn't going to make it out of there, I promise."

"He could hurt you," she sighed.

"Bella, look right here," I said. She was looking at nothing, lost in space, "I need you to trust me that no one is going to hurt either of us, got it?" She managed to meet my eyes and nodded.

"I love you," she said.

"That's my girl," I said smiling, "I love you too." I kissed her quickly, "We should get out of here before someone sees us."

"Okay," she said.

Lily's POV

"What!" I yelled through the phone with excitement and fear mixed together at the same time. I didn't realize why I was so tired. I was such a morning person. But that was the least of my worries when Bella called me. Nick rushed into the room; he was at my side in an instant.

"I'm sorry," Bella said through the other line, "It just sort of came up."

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"We were going to the police," she said, "For the whole yesterday thing. But then your mom shows up and says this is all going to be settled now."

"That's so my mom," I laughed, "This is about the craziest thing she's done in a while." I coughed, "But she's still got it."

"She does," Bella laughed back.

"So um, how did it go?" I asked, "I mean, is he…"

"Yeah," she said, "And I'm free to go."

"What?" I asked, "Bella, that's great!"

"Yeah," she said. Whoa, not very excited. There was something she wasn't telling me. Oh, but I would get it out of her; just like everything else, "Anyway, your mom wants you home for a second? She said there was something important she needed to tell you."

"Okay," I said, "But I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course," she replied, "We'll come get you."

"Alright," I said, "Bye." I didn't realize that Nick was being very quiet next to me. I turned towards him, he was smiling at me.

"I'm assuming something good happened?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "Um, Bella and Joe settled the whole Glenn thing. She's free to come with us. But they got a little scare."

"How?" he asked, "I mean, are they okay?"

"Yeah," I laughed putting my hand on his shoulder, "Glenn was apparently a little on the edge and he jumped at Bella, causing Joe to jump at him. But I guess the whole things going to be kept private."

"This is amazing," Nick said, "Things cane finally be okay." I smiled.

"Kiss me, Nick," I said. He did; and it was perfect. I haven't kissed him in a while have I? I pulled away, kissing him on the forehead, "You're so perfect. Have I ever told you that?"

"Never," he laughed. I kissed him more; not realizing my mother wanted me home.

"I should go," I said, "My mother told Bella she had something to tell me… important."

"Should you be afraid," he smiled.

"I have no idea," I said, "Normally when my mom means important, its over the top." Nick swept me up in his arms, kissing me even more.

"Let me drive you," he said, "I insist."

"I was hoping you would," I laughed, "I'm not gonna lie."

Nick's POV

"Did you know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my entire life?" I asked Lily driving the long way to Lily's house. I wanted as much time with her as possible; not as if we were running out of any.

"Well," she laughed, "So are you…?" I laughed, admiring her ways of making moments comical.

"I mean it," I said. She smiled at me, her blue eyes bright in the sun. I didn't want this to end; the drive I mean. Lily was so many things I still need to discover; was the doing my job as a boyfriend? I guess through all the hype we've never really had as much time alone as I wish we did.

"What are you thinking about right now?" she asked.

"You," I admitted, "I mean… am I good… at this?"

"Um, yeah," she laughed, "Of course you are."

"But I mean," I coughed, "Do you wish we have more time alone together."

"Well sure," she said, "But my theory is…" she was searching for the right words.

"You have a theory?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, "As you can see, this noggin is very complex."

"Oh," I laughed, "Well okay then. What's your theory?"

"As long as we're together," she said, "The rest will fall into place." I smiled, staring straight ahead at the road. She was absolutely right.

"You're theory," I said, "Is the truth. I wish I would've known that before."

"I'm sure you did," she said, "You just didn't know it yet."

I knew this wouldn't end right then and there. If I ever left Lily I would be an idiot. If Lily left me, then I did something stupid which I could hopefully fix. After the few girlfriends I had previously, Lily was different. She didn't like me for the fame, the publicity; she loved me for who I was. And that's all I could ask for, wasn't it? I've never met someone any more beautiful, intelligent, hilarious, and down to earth. She was an optimist, which helped just about everyone in her life.

Our relationship was different than the others'. As long as we're together everything falls into place. That's what it was like in the family; with Kevin and Danielle, with Joe and Bella; me and Lily. We all had something special with someone special; someone different than the other girls.

Now that Bella is free from Glenn, I think everyone can stop worrying. It's relieving for Lily, Joe, myself; everyone. I'm sure Mom and Dad will be ecstatic to hear it.

What about Bella's parents too? I never really got a glimpse of their point of view on this entire situation. I suppose they've been very busy with their engagement and stuff. But they were clearly devastated; they didn't know very much about Glenn in the first place.

I pulled up to Lily's house. She turned towards me, kissing me lightly on my cheek.

"I'll see you soon okay?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, "I love you Lily Patterson." She smiled.

"I love you too, Nick Lucas."

Joe's POV

"How are you feeling?" I asked Bella.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," I smiled, "I wish that I got a good punch in though." She laughed looking up at the ceiling of her van.

"I've got to say," she said, "So do I."

"Well that's surprising," I laughed, "I thought you would be completely against that." She knew I was right. Normally she would've disagreed with that. But it didn't matter either way. She was finally free and no one would have to know about this.

"This has got to be the best day ever," she smiled, "But there's something I need to do."

"What would that be?" I asked. She suddenly looked sad. Was I forgetting something?

"I have to talk to Jay," she said, "I have to fix this… I can't leave knowing we were not okay." I nodded, knowing exactly what should be done right now.

"I should," I said.

"I'm not sure," she said, "You might just upset him."

"True," I replied, "But you never know until you try." She sighed. She knew I was right again. I was definitely on a roll.

"Okay," she said, "But please don't fight."

"I won't," I said. Instead of driving home, I pulled into the parking lot of the shack. I turned towards Bella, "I promise everything will be perfectly fine." I leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"We're closed," Jay said as he heard me walk in the shack. I was ready for this. I couldn't bare Bella to lose a friend because of me.

"Jay," I said, "It's me." It was silent for a second. Then I heard him come out of the kitchen.

"What do you want," he said.

"I know you're upset," I said, "But I wish I knew why." He looked up at me.

"I'm assuming Bella told you everything," he said.

"Not without difficulty," I replied.

"Then there's nothing to get," he said.

"Jay, Bella's free to go now," I said, "She can come with me, or she can stay. But whatever she decides is not going to change anything."

"What," he said, "She can't just leave."

"But she can," I said, "The court appearance was moved to today." Jay sat down and put his face in his hands. I walked up to the counter, "I know you don't like me for many reasons. Quite frankly, I don't blame you. But Jay, I will never let anything bad happen to Bella again. You can count on that."

"I wish I could believe you," Jay answered, "But I'm not letting go of her that easily."

"I'm not expecting you to," I said, "But don't expect me to either."

"Why are you even here," he said.

"Bella," I said.

"Yeah, well," he began, "If she has something to say, she can say it to me."

"Don't make this her fault," I said.

"Boys," I heard from the kitchen. Someone else was here? I looked at Jay who didn't make eye contact. What was going on here? I raised my eyebrows as Taylor stepped out, "You know how much I love conflict but this is getting a little ridiculous."

"Taylor?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know," she said, "Just thought I'd stop by. I ran into Jay here and he sure had a lot to say."

"What?" I asked looking at Jay, "What did you tell her?"

"Just about everything," Taylor laughed, "In fact, I've got a nice long story for the press tonight." I glared at Jay.

"What were you thinking?" I asked. Jay shrugged. I shook my head and began walking out the door. Then I stopped.

"What can I do to make you not run that story?" I asked. She walked up to me.

"You can break up with your girlfriend," she said.

"What," I said, "No. I won't do that."

"Think about it Joe," she said, "You'll be saving her a lot of trouble. I mean, couldn't you imagine all of those people asking about her attempted murder. If you two broke up, everyone would leave her alone… and she could become a normal girl. Isn't that what she's always wanted?" I turned towards Jay, walking up to him and pushing him at the wall.

"Why would you do this," I said, "Why? Are you that inconsiderate?"

"Are you going to do it or not?" he asked. I looked at Taylor, who was smiling ear to ear.

Lily's POV

I walked through the door of my house; I didn't realize how much I actually missed this place. "Mom?" I called.

"Over here, honey," she called from down the hallway. I turned the corner to reach the bathroom. She was sitting on the shut toilet, staring at something in her hands. I began to worry. Was something wrong?

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, an indescribable expression across her face. I was scared.

"I'm pregnant," she said. I raised my eyebrows. I didn't understand. Pregnant? How was that possible? I mean not that it wasn't possible but… how?

"P-pregnant," I repeated. It sounded so foreign to me, "Mom… you're pregnant?"

"Yes," she said, "You're not upset are you?" Okay, so my mother never asks me if I'm upset at her, especially with good news.

"No," I said, "No, of course not… but I mean… how?"

"When you were at prom-" she began.

"Oh, god," I said staggering back. I raised my hand, "Never mind, never mind."

"Okay, sweetie," she said, "But this a good thing, right?"

"Of course," I said, "It's amazing." I pulled her into a hug, laughing, "How long?"

"About a month," she said.

"A-a month," I said, "Wow, you're going to have a… human in your stomach." My mom laughed.

"It's not an alien, sweetheart," she said.

"Have you told Dad?" I asked. She nodded.

"We were waiting for the right time to tell you," she said, "And since you came back for a little bit, we figured now was the right time." I looked over her shoulder; she was holding a pregnancy test when I walked in. She kept it for proof. I didn't blame her due to the fact that there was a chance I wouldn't believe her at first.

"It was," I said, "Mom, this is amazing."

"And you're father's coming home soon. He's going to help me out while you're out on tour with the boys," she said.

"This is so crazy," I said, "I can't wait to tell Bella." I heard a car horn from outside, "Right on cue. Well hey, come over later tonight so we can talk about it."

"Bella's house," she said, "I'll see you later, pumpkin." I kissed her cheek then bolted out the door. Bella was sitting alone in her car. Where could Joe be? I didn't think about it as I got in with her. I turned towards her, waiting to tell her the news.

But I didn't; she had a tear coming down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. Something bad happened; really bad.

"Bella," I said, "What's going on?"

"I think," she said, "Joe just left me for Taylor Swift."

What the fuck?

Nick's POV

I waited in front of Bella's house for Lily to return. Bella's parents still weren't home, making this look a lot less weird. She was just amazing though; she blew me away in the car. I really do love her.

I felt my heart quicken as I saw Bella's van speed a little too fast into the front drive. The car quickly jolted to a stop and Lily stumbled out of the driver's seat. I got out quickly, thinking there was something wrong. She went over to the passenger's took Bella by the hand. Something wasn't right.

Lily wrapped her arms around Bella as they passed me up to the front door. "Lily," I called. She ignored me, shutting the door. I bolted to the side of the house, opening Bella's window. They didn't make it into Bella's room yet so I was alone. I moved to the door and saw them in the kitchen. Lily was wiping under Bella's eyes with a rag.

"Nick, get out," she said. I cowered back by her hostility.

"Lily, please tell me what's going on," I said. She looked up at me in disbelief.

"What, you didn't know?" she snapped.

"Know what?" I asked confused. She looked at me now dropping her hands to her sides.

"You really don't know," she said, "Wow, sorry. I thought you knew."

"Lily," I said nervously, "Knew what."

"You're brother just broke my best friend's heart," she said, "For Taylor."

"Taylor?" I said. Taylor who? Taylor Swift, "No that's not possible. That can't be possible." I went over to Bella and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me. She had tears coming down her face, "Bella, this isn't true."

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "It is." I pulled Bella into my arms, letting her cry. Lily sat down, rubbing her temples. This was getting to her too. Why would Joe do this? I don't understand.

"C'mon," I whispered, pulling Bella towards her room. Lily followed next to me. When we reached Bella's room I laid her down in her bed. Lily was right there, moving hair out of her face.

"There has to be a reason behind this," she said, "Taylor's doing something-"

"Lily," she whispered, "She's not… it's over." Bella was so strong; now look at her. I couldn't believe this, but I think I was actually angry with my brother for the first time in a long time.

The doorbell rang; Lily looked from me to Bella to the door then walked out of the room. I waited there with her, "Bella what exactly happened."

"Joe went to go talk to Jay," she said, "Because of a previous problem. H-he made me wait back. Then he comes back with Taylor and he…" she started crying again. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"It's okay," I said rubbing her back, calming her, "It's okay, Bella. It's okay."

Lily's POV

I opened the door and automatically slapped Joe in the face. He recoiled back, glaring at me, "What was that for?"

"What do you think!" I yelled.

"Lily, you have no idea-" he said.

"I know everything, Joe," I said, "And I swear to God if you ever come near Bella again, I will hurt you. Do you understand me?" He shook his head, like this was paining him.

"I came for my brother," he said.

"Well he's not coming," I said, "Because unlike you, I need someone right now to help me with my emotionally unstable friend." I slammed the door in his face, turning around to see Nick standing there.

"Well that was somewhat… weird," he said. I shrugged.

"Sorry," I said hotly, "I'm just a little upset right now."

"Understandable," he replied, "C'mon. We need to help her." I nodded, proceeding to Bella. She wasn't going to get through this easily.

My mother came soon; surprised to see what had happened. I didn't even tell anyone that she was pregnant. Maybe it was something to hold off until this entire thing is taken care of. I still believed that Taylor was doing something to make Joe do this to Bella. I mean, Joe would never do that. I did feel guilty for slapping him too. That was completely uncalled for.

Nick and I were still with Bella while my mom called her parents. I have to admit that Bella's parents have changed; especially her mother. The boys didn't get to see the worst of her. But they aren't keeping track of Bella at all. She needs her parents with her. I was sort of hoping my mother would step up and say that. In the mean time, we had to try and put this broken girl back together.

Nick and I put Bella to sleep with out whispering. I didn't realize we were actually calming her. But Nick and I bother knew that Joe would be the only one to fix her. Nick left the room for a second and called Kevin. Bella's birthday plans were obviously cancelled. I don't think she would be up for it after that.

"I wish things went differently tonight," she said. I jumped because I thought she was out cold.

"You were supposed to be sleeping," I laughed.

"I tried," she said. I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Things were suppose to go back to normal," she said.

"I know," I replied feeling awful now.

"Lily?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You still love me right?" she asked. I cleared back throat trying to hold back tears.

"Of course I love you," I said running my fingers through her wavy hair, "I will always love you."

Nick's POV

It was very late until I came back to the tour bus. Joe was sitting there staring at the wall. Mom gave me a questioning glance. I tried to reassure as much as I could. Joe and I were alone.

"I really don't want another slap in the face," Joe said.

"I just don't get it," I said, "Why would you do that?"

"I can't tell you," he said. I moved backwards.

"Well," I said, "I thought as your brother we were closer than that. I must be wrong." Joe was hurt by that accusation; good.

"Nick," he said, "I can't tell you. But you can figure it out. I know you can."

"I'm going to," I said, "But for right now… I don't think I can do anything but be disappointed in you. We don't do that to people we love… to family."

**DO NOT FREAK OUT!!! PLEASE KEEP READING! DON'T SEND ME FLAMES BECAUSE WITH A PROBLEM THERE IS A SOLUTION. SO JUST WAIT IT OUT FOR A SECOND AND DON'T GET MAD!!! Things will change.**

**And sorry for the swear word; I found it appropriate. = )**


	8. Chapter 8: Storm

**TIME SHIFT! The boys have left for tour and Lily has decided not to go with them. She's staying with Bella for the time being. Bella is not the same as she use to be. She's depressed; big time. She doesn't like doing anything any more and she hasn't done anything but work at home. **

Lily's POV

My mom and dad understood that it was appropriate for me to stay with Bella for a little while. She was acting very strange. She doesn't do anything except gets up at five in the morning, opens up the shack for Jay then sits in the same bench all day long. She doesn't draw anymore. She's probably forgotten what a piano is. It's been a week now. I don't think she's holding up at all.

I was reading a text message from Nick, sitting outside Bella's window. She was still up at the shack, doing the same thing she's been normally doing. Bella's mother walked in and saw me.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said, "Not home yet?"

"No," I shook my head, "But she'll be here soon I'm expecting."

"Lily," she sighed, "I just wanted to tell you that you've been such a great friend for my daughter. Thank you for taking care of her." After my mom called the Sandford parents, Bella's mom has been trying much harder. She's been doing well too. I mean when Bella would wake up crying in her sleep, her mom was always there. She talked to her at night when I wasn't there. Things have been much, much better between both of them; especially when she and Mr. Sandford are planning for a wedding.

"It's not a problem," I said, "I know you and Mr. Sandford are planning the wedding and stuff. I'm more than happy to help her." I looked over and saw Bella walking home. She moved a lot slower now; she was just unmotivated.

"Hey," she said when we were in earshot of each other, "Why didn't you say your mom was pregnant?"

"What?" Mrs. Sandford said, "Lily, you're mom's pregnant."

"Well," I began trying to think of an excuse, "Yes."

"Oh that's fantastic," Mrs. Sandford said squeezing me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back, "I have to call her right away." She left in excitement.

"Moms," Bella said.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Um, yeah. I didn't really tell you because…" I didn't answer, "I just forgot."

"Oh," Bella said unfortunately knowing what I meant.

My cell phone rang. It was time for my daily call with Nick. He and I have been keeping in touch very well. We loved each other and tried as hard we could to keep it that way. Bella walked pass me and into her room.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Nick replied, "How's it going down there?" He sounded different, tired.

"It's going," I said, "Nothing's really changed though."

"Not even a doodle?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied. He sighed.

"I think I've figured out what's going on," he said, "I'm going to double check with Joe." I didn't answer, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, "I just… I think it's time to let go."

"What?" he asked, "That's horrible. We have to do something."

"Nick, nothing's going to change," I said, "She has to get back on her feet again. If we mess with this, she might break again." It was silent on the other end.

"You're right," he said, "I'm sorry." I paused, "I should go. We've got to go soon anyway."

"Okay," I said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said.

Nick's POV

Something bad was happening; I knew it. I could feel it. My relationship with Lily was slipping through my fingers. Things were falling apart for everyone. I just wish I could see her. I haven't seen her in a week. I don't know how long we would last before we ended up like Joe and Bella.

Joe's been down lately; especially with Taylor on him all the time now. Kevin and I would just glare while Joe stared at the wall; empty. There had to be something going on. Joe said it himself. He just said he couldn't tell me.

I began thinking about majority of my time. I tried to think of ways Taylor might've manipulated Joe into doing this. There was that one time earlier before where she tried to blackmail Bella…

"Joe," I said. We were getting ready for another show. Joe was by himself until I went up to him, "Joe. I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" he asked blankly.

"Snap out of it," I said annoyed, "She's blackmailing you. She threatened to tell the world about Glenn if you didn't break up with her." His eyes suddenly filled with something.

"I can't tell her," he said, "Or else the story is out. You have to some how let her know. You have to do something."

"I will," I said, "I promise… Joe?  
"Yeah?" he asked.

"You still love her," I said, "Right?" Joe was silent for a second, looking around for Taylor. It was like he was her slave. He was doing it all for her though.

"Yes," he said, "God, yes."

My parents knew what happened. But they didn't know why; because Joe couldn't tell him. He still loved Bella though. That was all I needed to explain to her. I just had to find out when. I didn't want things to happen thing way with me and Lily though. I think I had to solve that first.

I was about to go up to my mom and dad but someone dug their nails into my shoulder, dragging me to the side. My parents walked away without seeing me.

"Nick," Taylor smiled, "Where are you goin?"

"I had to tell my parents something," I said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I don't think that's your business," I snapped. I knew if she found I knew, things would go down hill.

"Hmm," she said, "So how are you and Lily doing?" I jerked my shoulder and walked away. I couldn't get pass Taylor.

I would have sneak out of here.

Bella's POV

I sat in the middle of my living room floor, doing taxes for my mom. I guess I could do that stuff. I didn't have anything else to do; or at least I thought of doing. It was almost midnight. E! News popped on all of a sudden.

_You heard it hear folks. Joe and Bella are over! It was confirmed about a week ago by Joe's new beau, Taylor-_ Lily switched the TV off.

"Don't listen to that crap," Lily said, "What are you even doing?"

"Taxes," I said. She sighed taking my hand and pulling me up, "What?"

"Bella," she said, "You're doing taxes."

"So?" I asked.

"So," she said, "So, that's not you. None of this is you. The Bella I know… doesn't even think of math." Lily's phone suddenly rang. Her face was nervous as she looked at the screen.

"Hey," she said. There was a pause, "Nick, we already talked about this." There was another pause, "What?" Pause. I hated not knowing what they were talking about, "I'll try."

"Lily," I said, "What's going on?" I backed up as she held out her phone.

"Joe," she said, "Wants to talk." My heart sank. Joe?

Who was Joe?  
I took Lily's phone putting it to my ear. My hands were shaking. I was on the verge of tears again, "Bella." My heart was in half again. I clenched my jaw, ending the call. I handed Lily the phone and went for my room.

I threw on a sweatshirt. It was cold in Santa Barbara; something very unlikely to happen. It was almost October. It was early for colder weather. I went back out of my room and went for the front door.

"Bella," Lily said, "Where are you going?" I stopped turning towards her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even considered letting that happen." Lily pulled me into a hug. I thankfully took it, knowing that I couldn't go anywhere but home; that was right here.

"I should stop freaking out," I said, "It's been over a week."

"You can be sad Bella," she said, "I wish you were still Bella though. You haven't been sleeping, eating, being you. I miss it."

"I've got to say," I said, "So do I."

_ "You're just not good for me," he said, "I'm sorry." _

_ "What's going to happen," I said quietly. _

_ "I think," he said, "I think I'm going to Taylor. She needs me right now." I didn't want to look at him. He was a stranger to me now, "What about you?"_

_ "I don't know," I said upset. Taylor was there; right there. This couldn't be happening. A part of me was dying; or already dead._

_ "Sometimes," he said, "You have to realize what's good for you, you know?" I looked up at him. He was serious. _

_ I ended up on the bench by the shack, staring out at the green water. Someone was standing there. They kept moving closer. _

_ "What do you want now?" I asked._

_ "Nothing," Glenn said simply, "I have just about everything right now."_

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "Well, let's see," he said, slowing transitioning to Joe. He leaned into me, resting his forehead on mine. He felt so real. Real tears were falling, "You're an emotional wreck all because… I did this." He held up something red… in his hand. _

"Bella!" my mom yelled. I jolted awake. My hands went quickly to my chest, "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said wiping the real tears away from my face, "Yeah, I'm okay." She sat with me for a little bit, "Where's Lily?"  
"On the couch," she said. I checked the time. It was about four in the morning.

"Help me switch her," I said, "She needs better sleep than I do." My mom was about to protest but I went anyway. Lily was so deep in sleep, she didn't realize where in the world she was. It sort of made me laugh. When my mom and I successfully got her in my bed, I went back to the couch, taking Lily's spot.

"Are you sure you're okay out here?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine. Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too," my mom said kissing the top of my head.

Joe had his heart red and beating in his hands. He had ripped it out.

Kevin's POV

"Kevin," Nick said after the show. We loaded up on the tour bus, ready for our next stop, "We have to talk."

"Okay," I said nervously, "Shoot." He sat down, preparing for what he was about to say. Did anyone else find out about the proposal? Only my family knew; well most of my family. I never got the chance to tell Bella or Lily. I missed them; they were my sisters.

"Taylor is blackmailing Joe," he said.

"No, duh," I said, "I was hoping you would catch on."

"You knew?" he asked.

"Well, I just assumed," I said, "Besides, Joe wouldn't let go of Bella that easily. I'm just not sure what to do."

"Well, if she knows that we know, the Glenn story is out," Nick began, "But if one of us gets to Bella and explains then everything will be fine."

"Did you try calling her?" I asked.

"Yes," Nick said, "It didn't go well."  
"What happened?" I questioned.

"She hung up before he could even finish saying her name," Nick replied, "He's still a little troubled by it."

"So calling isn't working," I said, "What do we do?"

"Easy," Nick said, "Next time we get time off from tour, we go to Santa Barbara, explain to Bella then everything will be fine."

"What about Taylor though?" I asked.

"I don't know," Nick said, "I'm just hoping we get that far." We shut-up as Dad walked in.

"Hey, boys," Dad said, "Great show tonight."

"Thanks," we said in unison. We had to stop so suspicious.

"So um, dad," I said, "Just out of curiosity, when's our next tour break." Usually tour breaks referred to a day.

"I think in a few days," he said, "When we're closer to home. Nevada has a high demand for appearances."

"Great," Nick said. Dad looked at us suspiciously then went to look for Mom.

"I wish we were less weird," I said.

"So do I," Nick replied.

"Hey," Danielle said rubbing my shoulders, "You okay?"

"Of course," I said, "Couldn't be any better." She laughed. She knew I was lying. I turned towards her, taking her hands in mine, "Do you think… I asked you to marry me the right way."

"Hmmm," she said, "Nope. I wanted you to jump off the Eiffel Tower with a parachute that asked me to marry you." I laughed, "It couldn't have gone any more perfect, Kevin."

"Okay," I said, "Just checking."

"Uh, no," she said, "You're not getting off that easy. What's on your mind?" I shrugged, not exactly sure myself as to what I was thinking.

"I just feel as though I needed reassurance," I said, "I mean, I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was perfect," she replied, "I wouldn't lie to you about it." I shook my head, thinking she was being to easy on me. She kissed my cheek, "If I thought the proposal was crumby, I would've smacked you silly."

"That's good to know," I said. I leaned in to kiss her. She made me flat-out smile, "So just so we're clear… I did it right."

"Yes," she said.

Lily's POV

I woke up in Bella's bed again, making me groan. She probably fell asleep on the couch; if she went to sleep at all, that is. The other thing was that she probably wasn't here to listen to me complain about it. I knew I would get her back.

I yawned; I wasn't sure if I was completely awake or if I was going a little crazy. I was hearing… music? I slowly got out of bed, trying hard to listen to the familiar song Bella loved playing when she had nothing to do. I smiled.

Bella was actually here; playing.

I silently hummed the melody, trying to get a closer look without showing any sign I was awake. She was definitely there. I saw her through the crack of the door. She had her eyes closed, concentrating on the flow of the music. It was beautiful, just as always. Maybe this was a sign that Bella could be okay again. It just seemed too good to be true.

I listened as the song finally came to a close, making me smile. It was so perfect; I missed it so much. I finally came out, acting as if I just opened my eyes, "Hey," I said not wanting to ruin this, "Thought you'd be out of here by now."

"Yeah," she said, "I guess I just didn't feel like getting up."

"Good," I said, "You're probably exhausted; you make yourself switch with me when you know I can sleep peacefully on rock."

"You just say that," she _laughed_. Wow, she actually laughed. So far, so good.

"So," she said, "I was thinking…"

"Yeah," I said, "About what?" She took a second to pour herself some coffee. I knew she hated coffee but she took it down anyway, to stay awake. See, I'm not as stupid as I seem. I smiled at my own pathetic joke.

"Well," she said, taking a sip, "Maybe you should-" my phone sent ringing echoes through the house. I dove for my phone on the coffee table next to the couch. It was Nick. I looked up at Bella, "Go ahead." I shot her a thankful glance and picked up the phone.

"Hey," I said, "What's going on?"

"Hi," Nick said, "Listen, I've got a great idea."

"What?" I asked, "Um… okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "So we have these things called tour breaks… when we don't have anything to do. We're going to be in Carson City so I thought… may…" Oh boy. I was losing signal. Plus, my battery was on the verge of dying at any second.

"Hey," I said, "Listen, I'll call you back. I have no service and my phones dying."

"Wait!" is what I think he yelled before I hung up. I wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway. Besides, it couldn't have been so drastic that it couldn't wait until later.

"Anyway," I said, "What were you thinking about?" Bella sipped her coffee again, cringed at the taste. It made me laugh.

"Well," she said, "Maybe you should go… visit Nick."

"R-really?" I asked, "I mean I don't know." That did seem like a good idea on the inside though. I mean, Nick did just mention he was going to be on a break in Carson City. I could surprise him.

"You should," she said, "What have you got to lose?" Bella was becoming herself again without a doubt. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go see Nick.

**Yes, this is short. But I also posted this chapter and the previous one at the same time. I'm just afraid of flames! = / **

**Anyway, read, reviews… love them. Thanks! = )**


	9. Chapter 9: Soon Surrender

**TIME SHIFT AGAIN! Not a very big one though. It's a few days later when the boys are in Carson City, Nevada.**

Bella's POV

"Bella, make sure you call me if you ever need me," Lily said walking out the door.

"I promise, Lily," I laughed.

"And if any of those ridiculous paparazzi show up," Lily said, "Please stay away from them as much as possible."

"Right," I said. I followed to her car.

"And help your parents with the wedding plans," she said, "You're the maid of honor for crying out loud."

"Right," I laughed, "Okay, I will. Lily just go… have fun." She smiled putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You're right, I have nothing to worry about," she said, "Just make sure you do those things and stay out of trouble."

"I will," I said.

"Bye," she said giving me a hug, "I'll see you soon, okay?"  
"Okay," I said, "Please have a safe trip." I knew that it was hard to leave each other for a while; she's been at my house for over a week. I took full blame for that; she shouldn't have to be stuck here with me.

I tried very hard to watch Lily drive away; I missed her already. I had to try and get my mind off of things. My dad was still in the house while my mom went off to pick out… napkin colors? I don't even know.

"Hey, kid," he said, "Or should I say completely stranger." I laughed.

"Hey, Dad," I said.

"So, I've got nothing going on right now," he said, "So let's go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"Don't you wish you had a son for this?" I laughed. We were in an old baseball diamond, playing catch. I used to do this with my dad all the time.

"Na," he said, throwing the ball to me. I caught it easily. I wasn't usually good at this; but I've spent so many times doing this when I was younger, "So are you… eating again?"

"Yeah," I laughed, throwing it back, "I think so."

"Well hey," he said, "That's good."

"I guess," I said. He threw it back.

"You understand," he said, "That sometimes… you just have to realize what's good for you." I threw the ball, standing up straight.

"Yeah," I said, "You're right. I mean… I don't know what I got all upset for." He threw it back, "Things happen because they're supposed to."

"Sure," he said, "But…" I threw it.

"What?" I asked.

"You know Bells," he began, "You don't have to agree with me. I know how that boy made you feel."

"Yeah," I said, catching the ball again, "I just don't know anymore… it didn't seem real." I couldn't believe I was actually talking about this with my dad, "But I don't care… because he did it anyway. I couldn't have stopped it."

"There she is!" someone yelled. I turned around to see people with cameras running towards me.

"Go," I said to my dad. I threw the ball at him.

"Are you kidding?" he asked.

"I'll handle it, Dad," I said, "Wait in the car."

"Bella!" a reporter yelled. When they reached me, I crossed my arms, "Tell us about your break-up with Joe Lucas." I turned around to walk away. But then I stopped, turning back around.

"There's nothing to say," I said, "You're going to have to ask him… or Taylor."

"Where were you and Joe before the break-up?" another reporter asked. There was a huge news camera in my face now. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"You really want to know?" I asked my voice hoarse, "I was at a courtroom, showing a judge evidence for my attempted murder in July. Did you get what you wanted?" The reporter cowered back, "Look at yourselves… you're all crazy. But I suppose it doesn't matter for you… it's not like I have feelings or anything. So just go ahead, tell the world."

"Attempted murder," the reporter said, "Do you have any comment on that."

"You want a comment," I said. I lifted up my shirt, revealing my stab wounds, "There's your comment." I hid them quickly before anyone could get a picture of it, "But you know what? That wasn't even as bad compared to what happened last week with Joe. And I hope he's happy." I walked away now, letting tears fall from my face.

I didn't have to hide any more.

Joe's POV

We were finally in Carson City, a free day. I smiled at the thought, until Taylor showed up of course. I was sitting alone, watching TV when she showed up. I moved away from her; she wasn't even my friend anymore. I couldn't believe she would do this.

"Let it go," she said annoyed, "It's done." I looked at her, a smile across my face.

"You have no idea," I said, "What you're talking about." She rolled her eyes and began reading a magazine. Suddenly the door nearly fell off the hinges as Nick ran in with Kevin.

"Joe!" he said, "Turn on the E! Now!" I quickly complied, thinking he might just throw something at me. Taylor was glaring at me.

"Don't you dare," she said. Did she know something? I ignored her of course; then my heart skipped a beat. Bella was in the screen. I staggered back next to my brothers.

"Where were you and Joe before the break-up?" the reporter asked. I could tell Bella was on the verge of crying. I had to look away; I did that to her. It was killing me inside.

"You really want to know?" she asked. I turned around. No, Bells… don't do it. "I was at a courtroom, showing a judge evidence for my attempted murder in July. Did you get what you wanted?" It was silent for a while, "Look at yourselves… you're all crazy. But I suppose it doesn't matter for you… it's not like I have feelings or anything. So just go ahead, tell the world."

"Attempted murder," the reporter said, "Do you have any comment on that."

"You want a comment," she said. I felt like dying when she lifted up her shirt, revealing the stab wounds she never let me see. They were still horrible scars, "There's your comment." She hid them, "But you know what? That wasn't even as bad compared to what happened last week with Joe. And I hope he's happy." Taylor switched off the TV hoping I didn't see any of that. But I did; I just couldn't believe it.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Instead of Taylor revealing the story, Bella did herself," Nick said, "Joe you're probably upset right now… but look; you're free." I looked at Taylor then at my brothers.

"Did you hear her?" I asked, "She won't forgive me, guys."

"Joe…" Kevin said.

"It's over guys," I said, "I'm never going to get her back." Nick shook his head, walking out of the room. Kevin waited for a second, staring at me in disbelief. Then he turned around and followed Nick out. Now I felt even more awful. My brothers were mad at me. I turned around to face Taylor, "I really hope you're happy. You just ruined two lives."

There was nothing to do the rest of the day; sort of a bad thing. It was just me and my thoughts about Bella. I can't believe I did that to her. And did I just say that it was over? It couldn't be over.

"Hey, son," my dad said walking in the room. I slightly smiled at him, acknowledging his presence. Then I returned to my stare at the wall, my thoughts eating me from the inside-out, "So that was a nice little story up on the news today." I looked at him.

"You knew?" I said.

"Well after that, it's hard to not know," he sighed, "You have to fix this, Joe."

"I know," I said, "I just don't know how."

"If you still care about Bella," he said, "And she still cares about you, you'll find a way."

Nick's POV

"Where are you going, Nick," Kevin said when I grabbed my keys.

"To get Bella," he said, "We have to fix this."

"You can't go by yourself," he said.

"I am, Kevin," I said.

"You heard what Joe said," Kevin replied. I turned towards him, upset as ever.

"Don't you get it?" I asked, "If this isn't fixed, we're going to lose everything. Kevin, she's family. And when one goes, so does the other. Lily's slipping through my fingers as it is. I'm not going to lose her because of Taylor and Joe."

He knew I was right. He knew it. I walked pass him and out the door. I knew Mom and Dad would be worried. But it no one else would fix this; I would.

"Bella's not just going to come with you," he said.

"I know," I replied.

Bella's POV

"Bells," Mom said as Dad and I went home, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm okay." That wasn't necessarily a lie. If I had nothing to hide, people might just leave me alone. But Joe was now in my mind again, making my self feel like a complete bitch. What would people think of him now? Did I care? Of course I did… I still did. But like I've explained time and time before, it was over. I would never see him again.

"I can't believe this happened," Dad said, "This guy is going to get a piece of my mind."

"Dad, no," I said, "It's not his fault."

"Are you serious, Bella?" he said, "Look at what just happened."

"I know," I said, "But if it's out, we're okay. They'll leave us alone. It's done, remember?"

"Mason," my mom said, "Let's just move on. There's no need to dwell." My dad took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said.

"Um, do you think I could go see Jay?" I asked, "Schools out. I think he's at the shack."

"Okay," my mom said, "But please… please come home tonight."

"I will," I said, "If I don't by chance, you know where I am."

"I love you, sweetheart," she said.

"Love you too," I said. I went out the door, taking my keys with me.

I couldn't help but think of reasons why this might've happened. I stopped thinking about it when it began to physically hurt. But now maybe I could think this through.

When he left to go in the shack, I only knew that Jay was in there. I knew that Joe was trying to talk to Jay about saying that he loved me. Then he came back with Taylor and told me it was over. That wasn't like Joe at all.

So Taylor may have possibly showed up out of the blue. But what did she say to make Joe do this? It was easy to assume that she did say something to him. He knew exactly how I felt about Taylor and he believed me; he said he did.

"Oh god," I said to myself. She blackmailed him about the case; I just told the world about that case. Why would he even agree to that? It must've been for his reputation. We couldn't have made him look bad, right? That's why I knew this couldn't be normal again; as long as we loved each other, everything would be fine. But he wasn't thinking about that.

The faint sound of the radio became familiar; my eyes popped out as I turned it up.

_I was absolutely heartbroken when I heard this lovely duo Joe Lucas and Bella Sandford and split up. I got up close and personal with Joe about it just last week, a few days before it happened. After the outburst of Bella recently let out, it seems appropriate to show the other lover's point of view._

They already aired the story? Was it live? I listened more.

_So, Joe…why break up with Bella? She seemed perfect for you._

_ Things change… people change. I think Bella would agree with me that we both have something thinking to do._

I shut off the radio and cried all the way to the shack.

Nick's POV

It was going to be a long, long drive to Santa Barbara; approximately nine hours. If I got tired I would stop and wait. But for now, I had to help my relationship with Lily by helping Joe's with Bella.

I knew that she wouldn't just come with me like Kevin had predicted himself. But I didn't care. I would make her even if I had to strap on the roof of my car.

On the bright side, I would be able to see my Lily again. I missed her like crazy. I hope it wasn't too late to make things right again.

The reason I wouldn't let Kevin go with me was because he and Danielle needed to stay together. They were getting married for crying out loud. They needed to be together as much as possible. I feared so much that they would become like Joe and I.

Suddenly my phone rang; I picked it up, "What."

"Nick, what are you doing?" Joe said, "Kevin told me you left… you can't be alone."

"Well, I am," I said, "I'm not letting you do this to her. If you lose Bella, I lose Lily."

"Nick," he said, "You can't be serious. You won't lose Lily because of this. She loves you. This is between Bella and me. And we decided to leave it alone."

"No, you decided that," I snapped, "Not her! You. Joe you said… you said you still love her. She still loves you! You can't do this." There was silence, "If I get tired, I'll stop. Don't worry about me Joe. I'm fine.' I ended the call, tears in my eyes.

Everything was falling apart.

**Sorry, this is very, very short. I'm home sick so I'm hoping I can get another chapter in today, later. IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS, LET ME KNOW! I NEED SOME FOR SURE!**

**QUESTION: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE JB SONG! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU LET ME KNOW OKAY??!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tangled Up In You

Bella's POV

"Bells," Jay said alarmingly as I stumbled into the shack, tears pouring down my face, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I kept crying; unable to speak. All the things he said, all the things he meant to say. It was all really starting to kick in. How could that monster do something like this to a human being? He gave me everything then took it all away from me. Jay hopped over the counter and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest.

"Bells, tell me," Jay said pulling me close. My whole body was shaking, "C'mon." He moved me across the room and next to a booth. He quickly went behind the counter and found a blanket. Normally we had stuff like that just in case. Back when my parents were fighting, Jay and I would spend the night here. He wrapped the blanket around me and sat me down. He slid it across from me.

"You were suppose to be helping your parents," he said.

"I know," I said, "It's just… things are finally starting to kick in." I began crying again.

"He did this to you?" Jay asked. I nodded, "Oh, Bella… it's okay."

"I know he's not here," I said, "But how can he do this when he's not here? I-I shouldn't be so…" Jay quickly moved into the seat next to me, pulling me close.

"Ssssh," he calmed me, "I'm here for you, Bella. Just cry."

"So I did. It felt so good to let it out; the things I've been holding in for the last week and a half. It was some sort of a remedy for my heart. I couldn't fix this. I would be this way for the rest of my life; scarred. Or so it seems.

"No one is going to hurt you like this again. I promise I will always protect you," his comforting words made me calm. More calm than I was before at least.

I just didn't understand. Why would Taylor do this? This had to have been my fault; I was unable to keep private things private. They soon became public. People were trying to break Joe and I apart so much that it ruined us. This really took its toll.

I think I fell asleep crying; right there in Jay's arms.

_"I'm still trying to figure you out," he said, "I hope staring at you helps me."_

_ "We've been talking for an hour," I said, "How much more could possibly know about me. There's not much to get."_

_ "There's more to you than you think," he said, "But what I'm mainly trying to figure out why you don't like me." I met eyes with him, his expression deep. _

_ "You really want to know?" I asked. _

_ "That's all I ask for, Bella Sandford," he said. _

_ "Okay," I said, "It's because I'm not good for you."_

_ "You've mentioned that before," he replied, "I just couldn't care less. I mean, before I met you, a lot of my decisions were made for me. Now I feel like I can decide for myself."_

_ "Okay," I said, "So how 'bout, for arguments sake, that we were in love. People will figure it out. It could take time but it'll get out sooner or later. What are people going to say when they find out you're dating some unsocial nobody from Santa Barbara? I don't want you to get that kind of reputation."_

_ "So are you saying you're doing this for my own good?" he asked. _

_ "Yes and no," I said. _

_ "And you say there's nothing to figure out about you," he laughed, "If you wanted to do something for my own good, then you would stop holding back."_

_ "I'm not holding back," I said, "I swear. There's nothing there."_

_ "Is that so?" he asked curiously. I nodded, not looking at his face. Suddenly, Joe jolted the wheel to the right, pulling over. We lost Lily, Nick, and Kevin a while ago. But Joe apparently knew his way around so I was hoping he wouldn't get us lost. I slammed back against the seat when the van stopped. _

_ "What in the world are you doing?" I asked. He shifted his body, facing me. _

_ "Remember when I said I would tell you the next time something bad happened involving Glenn if you promised me something?" he asked. _

_ "Yes," I gulped. What was he going to make me promise him? What could the worse be? I shuddered to think. _

_ "Let me try this," he said, "Don't say a word. Don't move. Just let me do this."_

_ "Wh-what?" I said confused, "Joe what are you talking about?"_

_ "Just say yes," he said, "Let me try something." Joe was very eager, very determined by something. He had the keys and if we wanted to get to L.A. in time then I'd have to comply. He had me trapped. _

_ "O-okay," I said, "I-I guess that's okay."_

_ Joe didn't do anything to even acknowledge I answered him. He just sighed and began to move closer to me. My palms were sweating and I stopped breathing. He noticed and chuckled, his cool breath hit my face. His forehead was pressed against mine. _

_ "Just breathe," he said. I was about to say something, "Don't say anything, remember?" I did as he said. Why did I do as he said? D-did I want him to do this? That answer would be a no. Before Joe could do anything, my cell phone rang. He laughed again. "You should get that." He moved back to his normal position. I picked up my phone looking at my I.D. It was Lily. I alternated glances from my phone to Joe multiple time before I ignored the call._

_ "What are you doing?" Joe asked. _

_ "I promised," I said regretting every word I spoke. He smiled and nodded, very surprised I did that. Trust me, I was just as shocked as he was. I stood still again as he tried to kiss me. I was about to say something, hoping I could go back from what I promised but his lips were already on mine. I shut my eyes, trying to feel this. Was there something here? I mean, maybe if I just felt a connection between us, it wouldn't be so hard to be around him all the time. _

_ Surprisingly I began to kiss back, getting deeper into our chemistry. Something was definitely there for him. I didn't know about me though. I think it just took some time to think this through. He took my face in his hands, kissing me more passionately. I tried to talk but it didn't work out well. I put my hand on his arms, gently pushing them down, making him pull away. _

_ "Did you do what you had to do?" I asked. He smiled and nodded starting Mr. Jones again. _

_ "Did you?" he asked. I looked at him. He did that for me… he knew that I was trying to find something between us._

_ "Yes," I said. _

_ This was all happening before my eyes; but I couldn't say anything. I was watching it from the back of my van. I smiled as I saw it. Our first kiss. I wish I would've told him the things I felt now… everything that happened so it could be stopped. _

_ "I love you, Joe," I said as he drove away with me. _

Joe's POV

I was worried sick about Nick. It's been eight hours. I've tried calling but he didn't answer. I was sitting with Danielle, Kevin, Frankie, Mom, and Dad, worried as ever. What if something happened? I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to him.

"We should go," Dad said, "We need to make sure he's safe." I nodded, knowing that was what we had to do.

"We'll take the bus," Mom said. Poor Frankie was exhausted. He was falling asleep in Mom's arms. She handed him to Danielle who carried him outside and into the bus, with Kevin by her side.

"Joseph," Mom said, "Before we go, we need a word."

"Okay," I said.

"We support every decision you make, regardless of wrong or right," she said, "You're an adult, you can make your own decisions. But just take this as a suggestion…" I looked at her, waiting, "Fix this with Bella. Your father and I know you still care about her. We see it. Don't beat yourself up."

"I wish I knew why you did it," Dad said. I didn't tell them anything because I was still under blackmail. But was I anymore? Bella herself revealed everything we've been hiding together. Why not?

"Taylor," I said, "Taylor blackmailed me."

"What?" Mom said, "Why didn't you tell us."

"She would've told everyone if I told a soul," I said, "About the case. But now Bella revealed it herself… I'm okay now. I just… I don't know if she's going to forgive me for this."

"She will," Dad said, "You know why?" I shrugged; he put his hands on my shoulders, "Because you were trying to protect her, because you love her." I nodded.

"She'll understand," she said, "Just don't let her slip through your fingers."

"You're right," I said, "We need to find Nick, then find Bella." They smiled at me. Then my mother's eyes traveled behind me. I turned around to see…

"Hey," Lily said.

"Lily," I said, "What are you doing here?" She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't listen," she said, "I'm so sorry I slapped you." She ran at me, giving me a hug.

"I'm assuming you heard," I laughed.

"Yeah," she said, "Where's Nick?"

"On his way to Santa Barbara," he said, "You didn't know?"

"No," she said alarmingly pulling away.

"We need to go," Dad said, "Lily will you come with us?"

"Yes of course," Lily said following them out the door. I took her arm gently.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "And I heard everything on the radio. We need to straighten things out I think."

"Me too," I said.

"I'm going to call her as soon as we get in the bus," she said.

"If you do get a hold of her," I said, "Tell her I love her."

"Okay," she smiled, "I will."

I didn't realize that Taylor was following us until we were halfway there. The bus took a shorter route; we were getting there in a matter of hours now.

"She's following us," I said.

"Gosh," Lily cringed, "Creeper."

"Just ignore her," Kevin said, "She can't accept that she lost."

"Right," Lily said. Lily got out her phone and took my hand moving me to the back of the bus with her. She was waiting for Bella to answer.

"Bells," she began to say but she was cut short. Her smile faded away, "Where's Bella?"

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"Jay," she said. Anger bubbled in my chest. She gave a questioning expression. I held out my hand, wanting her phone. She gave it to me without even considering the options.

"Is she with you?" I asked.

"She's fine," Jay said, "Just calm down."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's right here," he said, "She asleep."

"Get away from her," I said, "You don't even know-"

"She came to me, okay?" he said, "She wanted to see me because of what you did."

"Yeah, just know you played a part in that," I said. I hung up the phone and handed it back to Lily.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"Lily," I began, "Jay played a part in the blackmail. He brought Taylor here, gave her proof of the case."

"What?" Lily said devastated, "Bella doesn't know?"

"I don't think so," I said.

"We need to hurry," she said putting her face in her hands. I couldn't agree more.

Bella's POV

"Jay," I whispered waking up with a jolt. He was in the same spot, dozing off. He woke up at the sound of his name, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Nonsense," he yawned, "I was just resting my eyes."

"I kept you up all night," I said sitting up, "You should go home and sleep." I saw my phone on the table, "Did you have my phone?"

"Um, yeah," he said, "I um… it started ringing so I answered it."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Lily," he said, "She was… checking up on you."

"Oh," I said. He slid out of the booth, taking my hand. I stood up, "I should probably call her back."

"Wait," he said taking the hand I reached for my phone with. I looked nervously up at him.

"Jay what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I… I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm alright… Thanks for staying here with me. What time is it anyway?"

"I don't know," he said, "Probably eleven. You went to sleep at about five."

"What time did Lily call?" I asked.

"Around seven," he said.

"I really should-" Jay suddenly pulled my close, crushing his lips against mine. I struggled at first, trying to hit him. But nothing worked so I just stood there, letting him do whatever. But I wasn't going to kiss him back.

He pulled away. I pushed him backwards, "What was that?!"

"Bells," he said, "I love you."

"Stop it," I said, "You're ruining everything… our friendship? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Bella, he left you," he said, "Why can't you just accept it."

"I accept it," I said, "But that doesn't mean I want that with you." It all came to me just then; the missing piece of the puzzle, "How did Taylor know Joe was going to be at the shack?"

"What?" he asked.

"The day Joe left," I said, "How she knew he was going to be there. Did you tell her?" Jay moved back as I moved forward.

"No," he said. I sighed in disgust. He was lying to me.

"I know when you're lying," he said, "I told you about Taylor the day I came to see you… and you brought her here." I stopped when his back hit the counter, "You did this."

"Bella-" he began to say.

"If Taylor didn't have any proof of this case," I said, "Everything would've been fine. But you… gave her evidence, didn't you?" He looked at me apologetically. I smirked, walking towards the door.

"Bella, stop," he called after me.

"Don't," I said. I turned around, my face hot, "I never want to see you again." I walked out of the shack, never to return to that awful place again.

It was dark; my parents were probably worried sick. I looked out at the water, remembering when sharks used to be here. It was the largest shark epidemic in fifty years. They didn't go away until a while, making the beach still a bit dangerous.

I wasn't looking ahead of me when I ran straight into someone. Who would be out here so late? I moved back and let my eyes adjust to Nick.

"Nick?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Bella," Nick said, "We need you back."

"You're asking for too much this time, Nick" I replied as I began to walk away. I felt Nick's strangely cold hand pulling me back around. This gave me a second to actually look at him. He seemed pale, thin.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied, "Bella, please. We all need you."

"Really?" I replied, "Because Joe made it perfectly clear he never wanted to see me again." Nick took my arm as I tried to walk away again, "I don't have time for this Nick."

He sighed. He really didn't look good. I let him pull me over so I could get a closer look at him, "Nick… have you been checking your blood sugar."

I couldn't believe my eyes as right then and there, Nick collapsed to the ground. I gasped and went down to him. He hadn't kept track; I knew it. It explained everything. I didn't have much time; but I had an idea.

I used every bit of strength I could to pick up Nick over my shoulders. I began slugging up to the shack.

It amazed me how two lives that co-exist can be connected by one simple thing. There was a man named Tom who Jay had hired to replace me. He was sweet and caring. He was like a father to Jay.

Tom was also a diabetic. Sometimes it would get really bad so he kept insulin in a little refrigerator in the kitchen of the shack.

I sat Nick limply in the booth I had previously fallen asleep in. I then dodged into the kitchen, searching for that little refrigerator next to the oven. Opening it, adrenaline was pulsing through me; I snatched the insulin and ran back to Nick. I didn't realize I was crying again. I had to ignore that though. Nick was in danger.

I-I don't know how to do this," I said. I began to panic until Nick reached over and wiped a tear away. He silently took the insulin from in me his shaking hands. He was probably freezing. I watched him insert the insulin in a pump properly. I grabbed a chocolate bar under the counter and shoved it in Nick's mouth. He thankfully ate it, "I'm getting you to the hospital."

Nick would be okay long enough to get to the hospital. He was losing consciousness though. I didn't know a thing about diabetic shock, but I knew that wasn't a good sign. I managed to pick him up again, running to my van in the parking lot right next to the shack.

"Bells," he said, his voice fading.

"Stay with me Nick," I said, "Just stay with me."

"Bells," he said, "J-Joe… still…" he was losing it. I floored the gast, trying to get to the hospital as fast as I could.

"Calm down, Bella," I said to myself.

"He still… loves you," I heard him say.

"You're going to be okay, Nick," I said, "Just stay awake."

Pulling up in the hospital felt like hell. This place held horrible memories. But I did not blame myself for this. I blamed Joe; he was the reason Nick showed up here alone, wasn't it? If so, I wish he was hear so I could knock his teeth out.

"Can I get a doctor right now?!" yelled carrying Nick much easier than before. Someone eventually brought a hospital bed, rolling him away from me. A nurse pushed me back when I tried to go with him. I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Stay here," she said trying to make eye contact with me. I saved her the trouble and looked at her, "We'll let you know how things are going. Just sit down and relax." She was rubbing my back, sitting me down in the small waiting room of the hospital. No one else was here; waiting I mean.

When the nurse disappeared I went down the hall, next to Nick's room. The door was shut so I couldn't hear anything. I sat against the wall, snatching out my phone. I had a missed call from Joe. I began thinking of who to call, knowing it was wrong; which made it right.

"Still not accepting the truth, shark girl?" Taylor answered.

"Are you with Joe?" I asked.

"I'm following him on the road," she said, "Their coming to get Nick-"

"Tell him I carried Nick to the hospital," I said, "He's in diabetic shock." It was quiet for a moment. I wasn't sure what else to say. Taylor wasn't that sure either.

"What hospital," she said.

"Which do you think," I hissed.

"They're one their way," she replied.

"Really? Because I was looking forward to seeing your face," I said. I hung up, sobs escaping my throat.

It was hours before the doctor approached me. Long hours of not knowing if Nick was okay. I sometimes hated the arrogance doctors possessed; but they did save lives with it. I stood up from the floor. I had been falling asleep before he showed up. He looked at a clipboard in his hands then up at me.

"He's going to be just fine," he said. I sighed in relief, "We managed to get his blood sugar up to a decent level. Miss Sanford, if you weren't there to save this young man, well I don't think he would've made it." I didn't want to hear that. I really didn't.

"Can I see him?" I asked wearily.

"He's asleep," he said, "But if you wish to see him you may." I nodded, "Is there anyone I should be contacting?"

"I've contacted his family," I said, "They should be here soon. Um, my parents though… I'll go home when his family shows up. I'll explain to them. Thank you."

"Not a problem," he said. I silently slipped into Nick's room.

"Thought you left," Nick said hoarsely, making me jump.

"The doctor said you were sleeping," I said.

"I faked it," he said, "I really didn't want to listen to him drone on about how I need to be more responsible."

"Well you do," I said, "You scared me to death."

"You don't have to stay," he said after a pause, "I know how much you hate hospitals."

"I'm not leaving until your family arrives," I said hoarsely, holding back tears.

"You're a part of that family," he said. I walked over to him, taking his cold hand, "You saved my life Bella."

"Well you save my life, I save yours," I said. He laughed.

"I wish you would stay," he said.

"You know I can't stay," I said, "You know it wasn't you." I paused, "I promise after this you will never see me again."

"It hurts to hear that," he said, "We all want you to say; even Frankie." He coughed deeply.

"Go to sleep," I said.

"Stay here," he said, "Please."

"We'll talk when you get out of here okay?" I said, "You know where I am." He smiled, dozing off into an easy sleep. Without disturbing him, I sieltnly slipped out of the room, wanting to call my parents. When I turned around I was face to face with Lily.

"Is he okay?" she asked. I pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah," I said, "He's asleep. Just stay with him okay?" She nodded; tears were clear in his eyes, "This wasn't your fault Lily. I have to go." I began to walk away.

"Joe's going to stop you," she said. I looked at her.

"Great," I said, proceeding down the hallway.

Walking down that hallway was the worst thing imaginable. I passed Kevin and Danielle, Denise, Paul, Frankie. They all watched me walk by without a word. I wasn't angry at any of them. I just didn't want them to see my cry. I turned a corner and ran into a chest.

I backed up, knowing exactly how was in front of me without making eye contact. I tried to walk away, but he gently took my wrist.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"See for yourself," I mumbled. He still didn't let go.

"Is it too much to ask you to stay," he said, "So I can explain."

"Yes," I said. I looked up at him, trying hard to remember his face. It seemed like yesterday we were happy, "You were right, Joe. Sometimes you have to realize what's good for you."

**Okay, so you may be thinking right now; what a bitch. But just wait it out. I want this to be a good resolution. So let me know what you think!!! = ))))**


	11. Chapter 11: Fix You

Joe's POV

I wanted to explain everything to Bella. I wanted to tell her this was all a mistake. But then she said that and I knew I was never going to be forgiven for this. It was best to just leave her be. It hurt so much to walk her walk away as if she didn't know me, though.

I began to slowing walk to Nick's hospital room. When Taylor called me and told me what Bella said, I thought she was lying. But even Taylor wouldn't lie about this. And it turns out she was right.

"Go," Kevin said stopping me, "Nick's asleep."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You just let the love of your life walk out the door," he said, "Nick's fine; you're going to see him again. But what about Bella? Are you ever going to see her again if you let her leave?"

"Kevin, this was my fault," I said, "I have to apologize to Nick."

"He's sleeping," Kevin said, "You'll see him again. Joe… go." I knew he was right, "You need to prove everything to Bella. Prove to her that this was a lie." He leaned in closer, like this was private, "I called nearly every gossip column in the state of California… just in case. They're waiting for you on the beach where everything went down." In squeezed his shoulder

"Thank you," I said thankfully. He nodded waved me off. I ran out the door.

Bella was in the parking lot. I heard her quiet cries. She was so tired; I couldn't believe I did this to her. I ran up to her and went in front of her.

"Bella, let me explain," I said.

"Sorry, busy," she said. I sighed, taking the keys from her hand. She glared at me, "I'm not doing this with you right now."

"Well that's okay," I said, 'Because you're coming with me."

"No, I'm not," she said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. I put her keys in my mouth, taking her with both hands. She squirmed, looking for someone to help her. Too bad there was no one else there.

"Joe, let go of me," she said, "You making a mistake." I opened the passenger's side and lifted Bella in. When I shut the door I pressed a button on her key… thing. The doors locked. She glared at me through the window. I went to the other side, starting the car the first time. I drove off as fast as I could so Bella wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Bells," I said, "You know I would never say those things intentionally."

"Stop," she said, there were tears rolling down her face. I wanted to just hold her.

"Bella, listen to me," I said, "Just listen to me."

"I can't listen to you," she said, "You said you never wanted to see me again. So why are you here?"

"I can answer that," I said, "But we're not here yet."

"What?" she asked, "Where are we going."

"Just wait a second," I said, "You'll figure it out."

For the next fifteen minutes, Bella just sat there silently; tears still in her eyes and on her face. She was so tired. We were finally there and her eyes were almost shutting. When I stopped the car, I quickly got out and went to assist her. When I opened the door, she went out herself, obviously awake. She rejected my touch.

"What the…" she said looking pass me. I turned around and saw a giant group of people, all with cameras and tape recorders. I turned back around as I saw headlights flashing. Taylor's car stopped next to Bella's.

"Joe," she said, "Don't you dare go down there." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked. Bella looked at me confused but I tried to ignore it, "Don't you get it. You don't control me anymore." She looked really, really mad. She looked at Bella.

"You two… are pathetic," she said.

"Mhmm," I said, "Whatever you say Taylor."

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell. We turned around to see Jay coming out of the shack. I wanted to seriously punch him in the face. But I couldn't tolerate Bella being any more mad at me.

"Go away, Jay," I heard Bella say quietly.

"Bella don't fall for this," he said stepping in front of me to get to her, "This is all just one big trick. He left you…"

"Shut-up, Jay," she said. 1

"Listen Bella," I said, "I'm not going to make you come with me… well actually I am. But wherever you stand with this guy; it's okay. You can go with him after this is all over." She looked at Jay then at me. I took her hand, taking her down towards everyone waiting for us.

"Joe," she said, "What's happening?"

"You'll see," I said in her ear, "Just let me talk." When everyone saw us they rushed up the sand, surrounding Bella and me.

"Joe!" said one of the reporters, "We got an anonymous call telling us to meet you here."

"I know," I said, "Um, I have something to say…" It was quiet as I began.

Lily's POV

I sat outside while Nick talked with his mom and dad. We didn't want to make him panic; that might be bad for his health. Eventually his parents came out, smiling about something they said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Lucas replied, "He's very eager to see you."

"O-okay," I stuttered, I quickly went in the room, shutting the door silently behind me. I turned around and didn't look at him until I threw my arms around him. He started coughing out a weak laugh.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said looking up at his perfect face, "How are you feeling?"  
"Never better," he smiled, rubbing my back. I rested my head on his chest.

"What were you thinking," I whispered.

"I was only thinking about our relationship," he said. I pulled away, looking back up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought that because of Bella and Joe," he sighed, "You and me were slipping away. We haven't seen each other in over a week."

I sat next to him, caressing his face. I had to sit and ponder that for a moment, "I didn't know you felt that way," I said. I leaned in to him, kissing his lips, "I love you… and I've never stopped. Don't you remember what I said? As long as we're together everything will fall into place."

"But-" Nick began.

"Together as in this one special relationship," I said, "Nick, no matter what happens… I will always love you."

"I love you Lily," he said.

"You could've died…" I said after a pause.

"Bells saved me," he said. I became panicked.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"She left?" he asked. I nodded, "Oh." All of a sudden, Kevin came in with Danielle.

"Hey," Kevin said, "Sorry Joe left… he's going to fix this."

"This as in," I said, "…Oh my gosh."

"Yeah," Kevin said, "I sort of had an idea of my own."

"What did you do?" Nick asked.

"I called in tons of news reporters, gossips columns, even E," he replied, "They're all waiting at the beach for Joe."

"To say everything," I finished, "Kevin you're a genius." Maybe now that Joe was free from Taylor, which he had explained to me before, he can reveal the truth. I mean, I know what Bella did so there was nothing left to lose; that is, unless Bella wouldn't take Joe back. But she would right?

Right.

Bella's POV

The flashing of the cameras were blinding. I felt like I was doing something wrong. This shouldn't be happening. Joe's reputation was in danger. Even thought I didn't want to be there and I didn't know boy anymore, he still shouldn't throw everything he has down the drain. He kept my hand tight in his, in case I tried to get away.

"I have something to say," Joe said. He took a deep breath as the whole entire beach became silent, "You all know that about a week ago, Bella and I parted ways…"  
"Joe, stop," I said. He simply ignored me, squeezing my hand warmly.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to happen," he said, "God, if I could change it, I would've. I was blackmailed… by… a person which their name I would like to keep anonymous. What happened was they told me that if I didn't break up with Bella, they would reveal that she was nearly murdered by a local boy. But then Bella told you all herself, making me free to say whatever I want."

"What is it that you want to say, Joe?" they asked. Joe looked at me then back at the cameras.

"That I love Bella Sandford and nothing is going to change about that," he said, "I'm not doing this for attention, or respect from others. I just made a mistake, something we all do. I just want things to be out there so maybe, Bella herself…" he glanced at me, "will forgive me."

Everyone was staring at me, waiting for my answer. The cameras stopped flashing. For once, in front of every gossip news column (one form or another) everything was quiet. I appreciated the way Joe had explained. He didn't use Taylor's name. I wouldn't do it either.

"Um," I said. I wasn't sure what to say. I was getting anxious and nervous. I couldn't freak out in front of all of these people. I couldn't believe we actually did this to ourselves. Then something occurred to me. I didn't have to tell them anything. It was my decision wasn't it? I cleared my throat, my eyes moving from Joe to the sleezbags waiting in front of me.

"What Joe and I decide to do is our business," I said, "You wanted the truth and you go it. That's all you're going to hear." That one special silence I had admired so much disappeared as the reporters started barking out questions and the cameras began to flash again. I pulled Joe slightly away from all of the reporters. He willingly went with me. I let go of his hand, walking on my own. Joe had my keys; I really couldn't go anywhere without running into him again.

Strangely, the reporters didn't follow. I don't even think they realized we were gone. I got in my car on the passenger's seat, waiting for Joe. He seemed a little shocked by my compliance. He got in and tried to start the car three times before it actually worked. It made me smile, I have to admit… but just a little; it was barely noticeable.

"Thank you," I whispered. He looked at me, nodding.

"No problem," he said. I don't remember ever having an awkward moment like this with Joe; as if awkward moments have happened before. There was just one problem. We silently pulled up into my front driveway. He turned towards me, like he used to.

"So um," he said, "Do you want to talk?" I pondered. Did I want to talk about it? I nodded, not thinking, "So you know what happened."

"Yes," I croaked hoarsely, "And there's something I have to say." He nodded, waiting. I got out of the car, "C'mon." He quickly followed, thinking I would run away.

We went down the beach, where we were alone. My parents saw; I know they did. If they didn't they would've been out here by now. They probably saw the whole thing live.

"Bella, I can't express how sorry I am," he said. I turned around to face him, a mixture of sadness, anger, and fatigue all mixed in one.

"I don't care about what other's think of me, Joe," I said, "I thought you'd know that." He stopped, "Unless, of course, you were doing this for you. Because if that's true-"

"This wasn't for me," he said, "God, no. It wasn't for me. I did it for you. I thought-"

"Thought what?" I interrupted, "That I'd be more okay with you leaving me than having that stupid girl post some stupid story?" He was very sorry now. Good. I wanted to give him this before I decided what I did.

"Joe, what Taylor would've done is nothing compared to what you did," I said tears forming in my eyes, my voice breaking, "It was _killing _me." He stepped towards me but I backed away, "You have to know that I don't care… what others think of me. So this was for me? You might've as well stabbed me yourself."

"Please don't say that," he mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked, letting everything out, "Maybe you need to feel what I've been feeling for the past week and a half."

"You don't think I was feeling anything?" he asked.

"Oh, I knew you were," I said, "I wouldn't dare accuse that you were satisfied. But…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I turned around, my heart breaking more. I began crying as I just walked slowly. I felt Joe behind me. He planted his hands on my shoulders, causing me to stop. He tried turning me around, successfully doing so but with a lot of effort. I didn't want to look at him.

"Bella," he said, "Bella, look up here." My eyes snapped to him, tears falling.

"W-why would you do that," I cried. He pulled me into his arms. I don't know how but we eventually ended up on the ground. I was crying hard into his chest. He I felt his body quiver, his own silent cries escaping his throat.

After a while I was just sitting there. He was holding me tight; close. I smiled a little, missing that safe feeling. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella," he said, "I've never stopped loving you." I knew that was true. If Joe wasn't so wrong about my feelings towards these silly little scars on my torso, he would still be doing it because he loved me.

"Joe…" I whispered, taking in his presence. _Sometimes you have to realize what's good for you._ I looked up at him, "I have to think, Joe. I just… I have to think."

Nick's POV

I really didn't need to be here. I felt fine. It wasn't even diabetic shock. I'm okay, right? Still, I don't think I could escape from a night here. Lily was sitting right next to me, tracing indents in my chest. "I'm so sorry," I said.

"Sssh," she said lightly, "Don't apologize. I should've been paying attention." I kissed the top of her head. Mom, Dad, Frankie, Kevin, and Danielle were all here; we were all together. There was just one problem. We were missing two people.

Lily's phone had vibrated; she managed to get it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller I.D. and smiled, "Hey," she said, "Okay." She gave the phone to me, and stood up. Mom put her arm around her as everyone left the room. This must've been a big deal.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey," Bella said, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," he said, "I would be better if my brother and sister were here."

"I know," she replied, "I'm going to see you soon. Joe's going to be on his way soon."

"What about you?" I asked, "I mean, everything has to be okay now…" It was silent on the other side.

"It is," she sighed, "But I just have to think about everything."

"But…" I said.

"Its okay, Nick," she said, "I promise. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me." I nodded, still wishing my brother was here with Bella.

"Okay," I said, "I trust you."

My phone call with Bella was making me worried. She said she had to think. Think about what though? She was sending Joe back; why? Did she still not want to be with him? I don't what I would do if that happened. Things would really be over then. I didn't want to think about it.

My parents, Kevin, Danielle, Frankie, and Lily returned momentarily with a doctor. He was the same one I saw when I first got here. I'm surprised I even remembered that.

"Well, young man," he said, "You're going to be just fine. You'll be out of here tomorrow." He looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes, "Where is…" I didn't answer. He nodded, "Well anyway. Just get some rest and you'll be alright."

"Thanks," I said. He quickly left the room. We all know who he was looking for. It was really late. Everyone looked so tired. I wish things were different.

"Where's the bus?" I asked.

"In the lot," Kevin said.

"You all need to go to sleep," I said, "I'll be fine."

"We're not leaving," Mom said.

"Mom, my eyes are shutting," I said, "There's nothing you can possibly do for me except get some rest."

"O-okay," she said, "But if you need a thing… just say so."

"Okay," I said, "I love you." She leaned over and kissed my forehead. She had to pull Dad out of the room. Danielle carried Frankie outside, back to the bus. Kevin nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Thanks," I smiled. Lily was still here. She was just standing there.

"I'm not leaving," she said, "I'm staying right here with you."

"Lil-" I said. She shook her head, smiling.

"Nope," she said, "I'm staying." She came in next to me, laying her head on my chest, "I'm not leaving your side." I laughed kissing her hand. Suddenly the door opened. Joe was there, staring at us.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied. It was silent for a while. Lily stood up, moving towards him. He yanked her into him, hugging her.

"I messed up," he said.

"It's okay," she said. I wish I could get up too. But I was attached to all of this stuff, making it complicated.

"Joe," I said, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "She said she had to think. Guys… I think I've lost her for good."

"That can't be true," I said, "I mean she called me. She said everything would be fine." Joe looked at me confused.

"She called you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "You didn't know?" He shook his head. I felt relief. I wasn't missing out; he was, "Okay. It's going to be fine. Trust me." Joe nodded.

"I do," he said.

"You're tired," Lily said, "Go to sleep. Everyone's waiting in the bus." He gave Lily another hug.

"Bye guys," he said, "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," Lily smiled. When Joe laughed she turned around, letting out a sharp exhale.

"Long day," she said. I smiled.

"I'll say."

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes, I'm aware that diabetic shock is a coma. But I don't think a coma would be good right now. Haha = ). I mean who wants to see him in a coma? NO ONE!!! Haha. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted since today. Yesterday I was trying but I got a little sad and unmotivated. You know… just stupid stuff. I got ONE person to tell me their favorite JB song. I need to know very very very very soon! Thank you!!! It'll be really hard to post the next chapter if no one tells me. **


	12. Chapter 12: Stay

Lily's POV

I opened my eyes to the sound of Nick's heart rate monitor. The little beep was a heartbeat. I knew he was okay, but he scared me to death. The thought of losing him…

"Hey," Nick said, "I thought you'd never wake up." I looked up at him and smiled. He looked much better than he did last night; he was so pale and cold but today he was himself.

"Hey," I yawned, "Normally you sleep more than I do. You're not tired?"

"Nope," he said, "I'm wide awake." I smiled then looked over my shoulder. Joe was sleeping in a chair. I looked back up at Nick who shrugged, "He must've sneaked in when we were sleeping."

I can't say I didn't feel sorry for Joe. I wish I knew what Bella meant when she said she had to think. Of course, they both had to think; but I wasn't expecting her to send him back here alone.

Joe's eyes slowing opened; he yawned and stretched before he looked at us, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Nick said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know me," he said standing up and cracking his back, "I can't stay away. I hope that was alright."

"It was fine," I laughed, "I just wish you didn't fall asleep in a chair." Joe smiled then looked at the TV in the corner of the ceiling. The news was on; specifically E!. Joe didn't care to watch himself explain everything. Nick and I, on the other hand, didn't even know what he said to them.

We didn't even really get to. It went from a picture of Joe and Bella to… Jenn. She was sitting across from the host of The Daily Ten (**I don't own it**).

_What do you think about this all? _The reporter asked. I sat up. Nick tried but was unsuccessful.

_What do you mean?_ She asked. _I think it was the right thing to do. I know Joe and Bella and that break-up wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't some stupid publicity act. Take it from me… their crazy about each other._ I looked at Joe who was smiling.

"I've always liked her," Joe said. I smiled too. That's exactly what we needed and Jenn knew that. We definitely owed it to her. My cell phone rang. It was Bella.

"Hey," I said.

"I feel terrible Lily," she said, "Is Nick okay?"

"He's fine," I laughed, "Where are you?"

"I'm about to come to you," she said, "Is Joe there?"

"Yeah," I said, "Do you want to-"

"I don't think so," I said, "Um, I want to talk to him face to face."

"Okay," I said smiling, "See you soon?"

"Sure," she replied, "Bye."

"Bella's on her way," I said looking at Joe, "I think she wants to talk." Joe looked nervous. This didn't happen with them; why was it happening now? Bella has to explain to me why things are so awkward now.

"Everything's going to be fine," Nick said. Joe nodded.

"I hope you're right," he said. I smiled at Joe slightly, hopefully reassuring his doubts. Suddenly, Denise, Paul, Frankie, Kevin, and Danielle burst through the room. Denise went over to Nick kissed the top of his head; she moved to me giving me a big hug.

"Thank you for staying with my son," she said, "You're such a sweetheart." I hugged her tightly.

"It was not a problem," I said, "You all seem excited about something."

"Oh we are," Paul said, "Nick… do you think you're up for a show tonight?" I looked at Nick. He was smiling at his dad.

"Of course," Nick said, "But it's all the way in Carson City."

"Not anymore," Kevin said, "The venue was moved here."

"What?" I asked, "People from Carson City are coming here?"

"I made a few calls last night," Paul said, "Buses and buses are people are headed here for the show tonight."

"Dad, you're a genius," Nick said. I smiled. Paul turned to Joe.

"Joseph," he said, "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah," he said, "Of course I am." He sure didn't sound like it.

Joe's POV

I waited outside on a bench; it was cold in Santa Barbara. I watched my tour bus. Everyone was still sleeping and I knew that. They were all so tired. I stared at my feet thinking about last night with Bella.

She knew everything; but she said she had to think. I didn't know she called Nick. She told him it was okay, right? That had to mean something. I love her so much; I don't know what I would do without her. But I messed her up so much; she didn't know what to do.

I remember thinking about Bella in reference of someone who I would spend the rest of my life with. I remember thinking, who else? That was still alive inside of me. I couldn't see myself with anyone else but Bella. She turned eighteen. I was twenty. Things were different. She could legally do what ever she wanted right? Thought eighteen was young. What was I thinking about right now? Bella didn't want me; I had to get her back as a girlfriend first.

I felt someone standing in front of me. I looked up and saw Bella looking at me. I stood up. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied. She looked sad; worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, nothing," she said, "I'm okay."

"You're a bad liar,' I said. She took a deep breath, nodding.

"I know," she said.

"So you wanted to talk," I said.

"Yeah," she replied. I took her hand and sat her down. I crouched down, my hands on her knees, "Joe I know what happened. I made that clear last night; and I swear to God I wish things went differently. I know you were trying to protect me."

I nodded, "I understand. You don't… want this." I was staring at the ground, a tear forming in my eye. Her cold hands moved my head up to look at her.

"I'm not saying that," she said, "I don't really know what to do…and I'm asking for more time; time to adjust." I nodded. There was still hope.

"Of course," I said, "Take all the time you need." It was silent for a while.

"I hope you're family isn't mad at me," she said.

"They love you," I said, "They could never be mad at you."

"Is Nick doing fine?" I asked.

"He's getting out of here in a few hours," he said, "He's much better. Thanks to you." She shook head, "I mean it. You saved his life, Bella. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"I won't want you to," she said. She looked so tired, "Can I see him?"

"Absolutely," I said taking her hand and standing her up. She didn't let go of my hand. She held it there for a second before letting it go.

Bella and I walked in the hallway slowly. I saw the whole lot come out of the room; except for Lily and Nick. Frankie smiled and ran at Bella. He nearly plowed her down, smiling ear to ear.

"Bella!" he said, "I missed you! Where've you been?"

"Just a little busy," she said hugging him tightly, shutting her eyes. Mom and Dad were next. Mom was staring at her like she was an angel sent from heaven. She had tears in her eyes. When Frankie went next to me, she pulled her into her arms.

"Thank you," Mom said, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Bella said. Dad was next to embrace her.

"What would we do without you," he said, "I don't even know." She laughed. Kevin came up and kissed her forehead. Danielle tightly hugged her; she missed her too. I knew that for a fact. Danielle and Bella had become close.

I heard the door shut again and saw Lily. "Bella!" she yelled running to her. She actually did knock her over. She was on the floor. Bella was laughing.

"Hey," Bella said. I smiled at them; I loved the way Lily made Bella happy. I missed when I was able to do that.

Bella's POV

I did mean it when I said I just wanted some time to adjust. That didn't mean I didn't love him. In the long run, things would return back to normal; well at least I think so. I had this feeling in my gut; what if this happened again? I don't know what I would do.

I got up off the floor from when Lily tackled me. I smiled at her, missing Lily in general. She took my hand as we began walking to Nick's hospital room. Joe was talking to his parents and eventually followed behind. Kevin decided to tag along.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"He claims he's perfectly fine," Lily said, "And I believe him."

"Good," I smiled. When the door opened, Nick pulled me into his chest. Unlike last night, he wasn't attached to any tubes of IV. I smiled, hugging back.

"You saved my life," he said, "Thanks." I pulled away, taking a look at him. He had color back in his face and he definitely was stronger.

"Don't mention it," I said, "You seem better."

"Yeah," he said, "Definitely." Nick tousled my hair pulling Lily into his arms. I remember the feeling I had when Joe did that.

I didn't stay long; I just waited until Nick was ready to leave. Eventually we were walking out the door. Before I left he caught my arm, leaning in to my ear, "Show tonight; Taylor will block you out. I know it. But there's a way to get in."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just scream," he said, "He'll hear you." I stood in the middle of the hallway of the hospital as they walked away. Lily was staying with me for the time being. She didn't trust me anymore; she didn't say it but I knew she meant it.

"You now that I don't want you to go," I said on the way out, "But why are you staying when you know you don't have to."

"Well look at what you did when I left," she laughed. I didn't understand why things were becoming so different between Lily and me. I hated it this way.

"Did you and Joe talk?" Lily asked as started up my car.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And…" she pushed.

"And nothing," I said, "We're not together." She rested her head against the window. I sighed, "I told him I had to think about things; adjust to this and see what happens."

"So that means you're going to," she said.

"Well, I don't know," I said.

"Eventually," she replied, "Eventually, you will.'

"I guess you could say that," she said, "But that's only if things work out."

"With what?" she asked.

"With myself," I said, "I feel so messed up. I'm doing the wrong thing."

"Even if you were," she replied as we drove to my house, "wouldn't you've changed it by now."

"Yes," I replied, "That's the messed up part."

"I know why you feel messed up," she said. I looked at her.

"You do?" I asked.

"Because he messed you up," she said, "Right?" I nodded slowly, "I understand."

I wish that were true.

Joe's POV

"Hey," Kevin said walking in the tour bus, "We're here; show time." It had been ten hours since I've talked to Bella. If it took this long for her to think things through I don't know what I'd do. Now that I sort of had her back I couldn't help but miss her. I wanted her back completely though.

"Right," I said, "Okay."

"She's going to come to you," Kevin said, "Trust me."

"I doubt it," I sighed.

"Don't," he said, "You might be surprised." Everyone's been saying that Bella will come back in the long run. But what if they were wrong? I nodded at Kevin anyway, hoping he was right.

Dad's plan to get everyone here was brilliant; it would be great. And I shouldn't be so down about this. If I wanted to do well, I had to lighten up. It was just going to be a little more difficult than usual. Nick was waiting for Lily to show up, which she said she would be doing. She wanted to go with Bella; probably just to make sure she didn't run into trouble on her way out.

I wonder if Bella saw what Jen had said. When I heard her talking to the reporter I thought about things in her point of view. If I were Jenn, I'd think that Bella was my soul mate. She wouldn't leave me side and I wouldn't leave hers.

But I'm Joe; and I've been blinded by all of the bad things that have been happening for the past week. If I was more positive, more determined, things would've been different. God, so many things would've been different if I were smart.

"Hey," Lily said walking in the bus, "It is packed in there." Nick kissed Lily, wrapping his arms around her. I smiled at them when they weren't looking.

"Are you guys ready to go in?" Dad asked eventually after Nick and Lily pulled away. He didn't see it. He just walked in the bus.

"Yeah," Nick said, "I think so." He was looking at me for a heads-up. I nodded. We all went out the tour bus, to hear screaming from the open-roof venue. It was so loud and we weren't even inside. This had to be the biggest show we've done so far; at least it sounded that way.

There was one probably though. I saw Taylor, talking to security. What was she still doing here? I rolled my eyes as I walked pass her. I didn't even care what she did anymore.

"No Bella Sandford," she whispered, "Don't let her in under any circumstances." I saw who she was talking to, quickly. They were not head of security.

The head of security was "Big Man". He wasn't just a security guard; he was a friend. He's been with us ever since we became musicians; and he only listened to us or our parents when it came to who could enter and who couldn't.

"I'll be right back," I told dad. He nodded as I turned down the left of a long hallway, while everyone else turned right. I smiled as I saw Big Man sitting down, reading a magazine. When he saw me he stood up.

"Hey," he said, "I thought you guys would never show up."

"No worries, man," I said, "Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Who do I need to get rid of?" he asked. I laughed, shaking my head.

"More like who to allow in… no matter what," I said.

"Bella," he said. I didn't know he knew about that, "I saw it on the news this morning."

"Oh," I replied, "Well, yeah. Taylor told the others to not let Bella in, just in case she happens to show up."

"Don't worry, Joe," Big Man, "I'll make sure everything runs smoothly." I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now, hurry," he replied, "You've got a show to do."

Bella's POV

"Bella?" my mom said entering my room. I was sitting on the floor, drawing. I haven't drawn in a while. I guess I just stopped everything you could say. She was surprised to see it.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"What's up?" she asked, "Well nothing… I wanted to know if you were alright." I looked at her, confused, "What happened last night was unexpected."

"Yeah," I replied, "I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sitting next to me. Well, it couldn't hurt, could it? This is probably the only major talk my mother and I have had in a long time. Besides, maybe she could help.

"Joe was blackmailed," I said, "By Taylor Swift."

"T-Taylor Swift?" she asked, "Well just about everyone likes her."

"Yeah," I laughed.

"What did she use to blackmail him?" Mom asked.

"My murder case," I said, "Jay told her everything, Mom. Jay." She looked surprised.

"I don't believe it," she said in shock.

"I didn't either," I said.

"But earlier yesterday you told everyone what happened with that," she said, "So Joe was okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "He could tell everyone. But then Nick had to go to the hospital where he basically forced me to the beach. Everyone was waiting there and he just spilled everything out." It was silent for a few seconds.

"Is it back to normal with you to then?" Mom asked.

"No," I said, "Not exactly." She pulled me close.

"He broke your heart," she said. I nodded.

"I just don't see him the way I use to see him," I said.

"I understand," she said, "But don't you think that maybe… you have to let things fall where they should."

"What?" I asked.

"You're feelings are different than what you say," she said, "I know you." She stood up and pulled me up with her, "You should let your feelings decide for you… not your head." She kissed my forehead, putting keys in my hands. Did I mention that my father took my car? He is indirectly keeping me from Joe. He told me that my car had to be "fixed".

My mom left my room, shutting the door behind me. What did she mean; let my feelings decide? She knew I had a choice to make, and I haven't exactly chosen what I wanted to do. Was I over thinking it? Is that what she was trying to say?

Yes, it was. It hit me right there. My feelings had to chose if I wanted Joe with me or not. I had to trust my feelings; my heart. My heart could be fixed… I knew that. But by who is what the question is. Jay was gone; I never wanted to see him again. Lily could, but not in the way Joe does. Joe was the answer to this; even though I didn't want to admit it.

That was my answer: Joe. I couldn't live without Joe. He wasn't like others; he was special because he loved me for me and not for anything else. I knew that. He said he never stopped loving me.

And my feelings told me that I never stopped loving him.

I check the clock. The concert had already started. There was no way I was going to get in. I grabbed my purse and went out my window. I didn't want my dad to know and I'm sure my mom was going to keep my dad from checking. I ran down the house, staying low so he couldn't see me.

My mom's car was waiting in the driveway. It was a nice, fast car so I would get there in time. I had to try and remember where the venue was. I didn't remember; quite frankly because no one had told me. I pulled over and dialed Lily's number.

"Hey," she said, "Are you-"

"Where's the venue," I said, "I need to know."

"It's in the universities arena," she said, "What's going on?"

"Lily, I made a mistake," I said, "I have to get to Joe… now."

"Well hurry then," she laughed. I hung up and started the car again zooming down the road.

When I got there I could hear the screaming and the singing through the open-roof arena. I got out of my mom's car and started running. I was pretty far away, considering parking was packed. I knew Joe was in there because he was singing. I smiled, making myself run faster.

_Did have the movie on number one_

_The light is us I'm on my way_

_We can do whatever you can pick a place_

_And tell me what to say _

_Here we go, so now let's go_

_You gotta, go go! Bring it on_

"Whoa," said a security guard, "Name."

"Bella Sandford," I said, "Joe knows me."

"Mhmm," he said, "Maybe you should just get out of here."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You heard him," Taylor said stepping out of the dark, "Get out of here." I glared at her. I just about had enough with her. I dove at her, causing the security guards to pin my arms behind me, "Get her out of here."

I felt as if I lost hope with everything, There was no way I was getting pass these guys.

"Stop!" someone yelled. The security guards turned me around with them. I saw a big guy with a t-shirt that said head security.

"Bella Sandford?" he asked walking pass Taylor who looked at me in disbelief. I nodded.

"Let her go," he told the others.

"Yes sir," the others said clearly intimidated.

"You know where to go," he head of security said.

"Thank you," I said walking pass him and smiling at Taylor. I began running down the long hall, reaching to four entrances. The doors were open and I saw Joe, Nick, and Kevin on the stage. There were also tons of screaming girls, trying to rip of their clothing.

I felt someone yank my back by my hair. I turned around and saw Taylor. I pulled away from her and ran through one of the doors. She followed, scratching at my arm, trying to grab it.

Eventually she grabbed my arms and began pulling me back. I tried to get away but she was stronger than she looked. There was only one thing to do.

_"Just scream. He'll hear you." _

"Joe!" I yelled. He didn't hear me. There were too many girls. Taylor was winning; she was getting me closer to the door. One of my arms were free. I managed to swing my hand around and slap her in the face. She recoiled back, enough time for me to run closer to Joe.

"Joe!" I yelled. He still didn't hear me. I felt a body slam against mine, Taylor putting me in a headlock. I squirmed, only for her grip to get tighter around me. I only had one more try, "JOE!!!"

The song had come to a close. I watched Joe, who was facing the other way. My yell echoed through the stadium; he jolted around, searching in the aisles. Taylor had stopped pulling me. Joe's eyes met mine. I waved, losing air from Taylor's iron grip. Taylor looked around, and then pushed me away.

Nick and Kevin looked at each other. I heard Nick mouth: keep going. Eventually, a new song started. But Joe kept looking at me. He looked around, at his brothers, and then jumped from the stage. My eyes popped out as I saw a bunch of girls trying to grab him. Security guards began lining the rows. He was right in front of me now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Joe, I told you had to think right?" I asked. He nodded, looking around then meeting my eyes again, "Well…" I was out of breath, "Well that was stupid. I mean… I didn't have to. But I said it anyway because I was scared and… and I just love you but if you don't love me anymore I underst-" He reached for me and pulled me up to him.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, "I told you… I've never stopped loving you." I wrapped my arms behind his neck, "Love you, Sandford."

"Love you, Lucas," I said. His kiss was… missed… forgotten but now remembered. It felt so good to have him hold me in his arms like this again. And now it could be back to normal.

_She hates the sun, 'cause it proves she's not alone_

_ And the world doesn't revolve around he soul_

_ She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride_

_ Never lets her know when she is wrong_

_ And the black keys never looked so beautiful_

_ And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_ And the light's out, never had the bright a glow_

_ And the black keys showing me a world I never knew._

_ When the walls are closing in…_

"You are crazy," he said pulling away.

"I know," I replied kissing him more. Girls didn't know whether to scream, cry, or tear their eyes out. Taylor disappeared; good thing too, "Go and do your show. I'll be right there when its done." He nodded taking my hand and walking towards the stage. Big security guards lifted us back up. Before I went backstage and kissed Joe one last time, sending screams through the crowd.

Yeah, things were definitely back to normal.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? ANY GOOD? I used songs that Hannah C. had recommended. I loved them too so thanks!!! = ) **

**Anyways, I hope everyone liked it! There's more coming soon but my dad's taking my laptop in to get reset. I probably won't have a new post until Friday. Sorry = ( **

**But hey! I hope I left you with a good chapter. I'll be back soon!!!**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: My Heart

Joe's POV

It was a little hard concentrating on the show after what just happened. It was unexpected but so pleasing. Everything was actually okay.

It was okay.

But how did it get that way? How exactly did Bella go from completely distant to right in front of me with open arms? I was wondering what happened throughout the rest of the show. Bella would be right there when I was done; that's what she said. I would ask her.

"Thank you everyone!" I said walking off the stage, "We love you!" Nick patted me on my back. I knuckle-touched Kevin, who tossed me a bottle of water. I took a swig of it then began searching for Bella.

"Hey," said someone behind me. I turned around and there she was, standing there. She had this strange expression; temptation? I opened my arms out, inviting her in. She ran into me, my embrace stronger than a death lock, "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," I said, "I'll never let you go again. I promise you that."

"I believe you," she assured me. I pulled away to look at her, to trace her every feature. I kissed her passionately, missing this feeling.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered.

"What about everyone else?" she asked. I turned around hoping to see my dad. Sure enough, he was there. In fact, he had to have been watching the entire thing. He nodded, waving me off. I took Bella in my arms, heading for exit She held on to me tightly, but it eventually faded into her trying to hang on, using me as support, "Tired much?"

It was much more quiet outside. No one had left the arena yet. But we had to hurry before the herd of screaming girls emerged from the exit doors.

"I guess," she laughed, "Just haven't slept lately." I kissed her forehead. Her van was nowhere in sight, making me nervous inside. But I heard a jangling of keys in Bella's hand. She took my hand and pulled me to a different car, on I had never seen before.

"Whose is this?" I asked.

"My mom's" she replied, "My dad's 'fixing' mine." She gave me the keys, "Can you drive?" I nodded.

When we were on the road, it felt like the perfect time to ask her about what made her change her mind.

"What's going on in your head?" I asked.

"My mom pretty much shut me down and started me up again," she replied. I chuckled, "She showed me that sometimes… I have to listen to what I feel compared to what I'm thinking. I just didn't think I would get you back that easily."

"I'm surprised you didn't think I would," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled. Suddenly, her emotions shifted from relieve and free to remorseful and worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jay," she said, "After everything… I shouldn't have trusted him." I pulled over to the side of the road, shutting the car off. She looked at me, confused.

"Come here," I said. She scooted closer to me, I pulled her on my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're really sweaty," she said. I laughed.

"I know," I said smiling. There was a pause, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No," she said, "I never want to see him again." I looked down at her. She was serious. I mean, I don't think that Jay and I are ever going to see eye to eye. But they were so close. I'd think Bella might give him another chance.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "I don't trust him anymore. None of us should." She moved up to look at me, "Just forget him." I nodded, letting it slide. But eventually, she would simmer down. I know she would.

"There's something we need to do," I said as we got closer and closer to Bella's house. It was pretty late considering the concert ended at 10:30; but Bella and I couldn't hold this off any further.

"What would that be?" Bella asked. I didn't exactly tell her where I was going; mainly because I knew she wouldn't agree with it, especially not now.

"We have to talk to your parents," I said. We reached Bella's house just in time for her to disagree with me.

"Are you insane?" I asked Bella. I stopped the car and turned towards her, taking her face in my hands.

"You know we have to," I said, "You know we do." I rested my forehead on hers, looking deep into her yes.

"I hate when you get me to do things," she said, "But they're not going to be easy to get by… especially my dad."

"We're going to have to do it eventually," I whispered, kissing her lightly, "It's beer sooner than later." She breathed in.

"Okay," she sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"That's my girl," I smiled. She kissed me before we prepared to face Bella's parents. Of course I knew this wouldn't be easy. But I couldn't completely fix things until I cleared everything up with them. She looked out the window, nervous.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"That noticeable, huh?" she said, "Well Lily's mom, my parents, and constant calls from Jay can keep someone up at night." I nodded, understanding.

"Lily told me you stopped playing," I mentioned.

"No big deal," she shrugged. I slipped her hand in mine, gliding over it with my thumb.

"Yes it is," I said simply. She looked at me with smiling eyes.

"To you," she finished my sentence. I smiled, leaning in to kiss her. I was thinking every minute I saw her from now on, I would remind her that I love her; one form or another.

Bella's POV

"Hey sweetheart," my mom said to me, "I see you took my advice," she winked at Joe. I couldn't retort. I thought this was going to be a disaster. But I already had one down; just one more to go. I knew my dad only cared about me, but he was a big grudge holder.

"Did you try to explain to him?" I asked, hoping I had something easy to work with.

"Yeah," my mom said, "He's steamed down and is ready to act like a grown-up." She made me smile.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, "Where is he?"

"Where are you thinking?" she asked. I knew exactly what that meant. I turned towards Joe, stretching my neck to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be back," I said, "Mom, be nice."

"You have nothing to worry about," she said squeezing my shoulder.

I went out the window of my bedroom, towards the ladder that went up to my roof. This would feel weird; talking to Dad up there. I mean, I would think about times with Joe. Is that why he was up here in the first place? He heard me come up.

"Hey," he said, "Didn't see you come home." I stood on the roof completely, walking over to sit next to him.

"How long have you been up here?" I asked.

"Not long," he sighed. It was quiet.

"I know you're upset," I said.

"You're not the problem, Bella," Dad said, "He is."

"You have a point," I said, "But there's always time to forgive and forget."

"You were so sad," he said. I leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah," I said, "If I said Joe made me said, you would keep him away from me right?" He nodded, "But what if I said he made me happy?"

It took my dad a while to say what was right, "I would want you to be happy."

"Well there you have it," I said, "Besides, it was blackmail. He _did_ it because he didn't want to see me get hurt… sure that wasn't the best way to do it. But that doesn't change the point."

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "But Dad, you're the most important. You have to forgive and forget. That's my key to being happy again."

"I suppose I can do that," he said. I gave him a warm hug, indicating he was doing the right thing, "I didn't know it was blackmail by the way." I pulled out of our hug to look at him.

"You didn't?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not until I watched him admit it," he replied, "Has he proposed yet?" I laughed.

"Don't be silly, Dad," I said still laughing along with him.

My dad returned to the living room/kitchen with me. My mom and Joe were laughing about something, which I was hoping wouldn't turn embarrassing.

"Mr. Sandford," Joe said, "I cannot even express my apologies and do them justice."

"Don't worry," Dad said, "As long as… you take care of Bella- no matter what- we have nothing to discuss." I smiled up at Joe then at my dad, who was grinning a little bit himself.

"Thank you," Joe said, speechless but trying not to show it, "You can count on it." My dad nodded, nudging forward.

"It's late," Dad said, "You two should probably figure out what you're doing." I chuckled, taking Joe's hand. But before we left, my dad tossed me my keys.

"Love you," I called walking out the door with Joe, "Won't be gone long."

"And you," Joe said putting his arm around me, "Thought that was going to be hard."

"My parents are full of surprises," I concluded.

"I'll say," Joe laughed, we reached my van, "Now, there's just one more thing we need to take care of."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"What should I do to get you to hand over those keys," he said stepping closer. I laughed.

"I'm driving," I said, "You can forget about it."

"Hmm, I see I'm not very persuasive," he said still slowly advancing towards me, "Maybe the tickle monster will convince you?"

"Are you serious?" I chuckled, "You're not seriously doing this…" he kept coming. "Tick monster? I'm not seven, that doesn't-"

Joe pulled me at him and began tickling my sides. I began laughing so hard that Joe managed to get the keys from my hands.

"You're a jerk," I laughed.

"Right," he said, lifting my up with one hand, "Now let's pay the other family a visit."

"Oh," I gasped, "I forgot about everyone."

"Don't worry," Joe smiled, "My dad knows exactly where we are."

"You're probably exhausted," I said.

Joe set me in the passenger's seat, "I'm perfectly fine. But you seem… like you're falling asleep right now." I opened my eyes; he was right.

"So what?" I said. He shook his head, disapproving.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked. I shook my head, "If you have to sleep-"

"I'll be fine," I said, "I promise."

"Okay," he said, caressing my face lightly. I pulled the door shut and Joe got in the driver's seat. When we were on the road he brought the question that's been on my mind for a long, long time.

"What's going to happen with the tour?" he asked, "I would love it if you came with."

"If that's what everyone else wants?" I guessed. He laughed.

"I'm sure everyone is dying to see you," he replied, "Would you go if I told you I would die if you didn't?"

"Of course," I said, "Where are you guys staying?"

"We were leaving tonight," Joe said, "So we didn't really mind the bus." I smiled.

"I love you," I said.

"Random," he laughed, "But needed… I love you too."

"Bella!" Nick called when we were back at the arena. The fans had cleared out, making it just us and the bus. Nick and I have a different relationship; much stronger. He saved my life, I save his. We were actually like brother and sister now. Like Joe, I couldn't stand Nick out of my life. The whole Lucas family was that way; but of course Joe stood out. Now Nick did.

"Hey," I said giving him a tight hug.

"So…" he said, "Is it okay now?"

"I took your advice," I said, "I screamed." He laughed, tousling my hair. Joe threw me over his shoulder, walking in the tour bus. I could see why they wouldn't need to stay anywhere. This was a moving home rather than a bus.

"Bella," Mrs. Lucas chimed happily, "Joseph, put her down." Joe laughed, setting me on the ground. Mrs. Lucas pulled me into a hug, "Its lovely seeing you again." I hugged back warmly.

"Thank you," I said pulled away, "Its great seeing you too."

"Bells," Lily gasped. She and Danielle nearly knocked me over with a hug. I laughed but still wouldn't let them go. I missed them both like crazy.

"Guys," I said, "I love you."

"Is everything normal now?" Lily asked. I hear Joe laughed behind me but still had to answer.

"Yes," I said. Kevin eventually joined in our hug, followed by Nick who must've felt left out, "Hard to breathe, guys."

"Are you coming with us? Danielle asked, "I mean you have to come with us." I looked behind me at Joe and his parents. They all nodded in unison.

"I-I guess," I said quietly, "If you all want me to I mean."

"We do," Nick said, "Right?"

"Of course," Mr. Lucas said, "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Of course I would advise you to sleep," Mrs. Lucas said, "Perhaps Joe and you will follow us through?"

"Yes," Joe said before I could protest. I looked at him; he shrugged.

"Considering our show tomorrow was today, you may leave first ting tomorrow morning." That whole thing was suppose to be tomorrow? I wish I knew that.

"Thanks, Mom," Joe said kissing her cheek, "Thanks, Dad." He embraced his dad warmly.

"You're leaving?" Nick asked, "You just go her."

"Mom, Dad," Kevin said, "Can we go with Bella tomorrow? I mean, we haven't seen her for a long time."

"If that's okay with Bella," Mr. Lucas replied.

"That's a great idea," I said, "I don't mind at all." Lily threw her arms around me again.

"I'll see you in the morning," she whispered.

"Okay," I said, "I love you, Lily."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joe asked later in the van. I was very qiet on the way to my house.

"What?" I asked.

"Something's wrong," he said, "I know it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said as honestly as I could. He nodded slowly, looking straight at the road.

"I don't believe you," he said "That's how I know you're lying." I didn't want to talk about such a stupid subject.

"I'm worried about Lily," I mumbled.

'Why?" he asked obviously interested.

"I'm just afraid that her mom is going to need her," I said. He took my hand.

"That's never worried you before," he replied "Lily has had to part with her mother plenty of times."

I looked at Joe. He didn't know… oh no. Did Lily want to tell everyone when the time was right? I should've kept my mouth shut. Before I could save myself, Joe noticed my anxiety.

"What's different?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, 'I don't know. I just worry about that stuff sometimes."

"Mhmm," he said, "Dishonest again. You realize you can tell me anything at all."

"I know," I sighed, "Sometimes, I just shouldn't talk. Thanks for being so patient."

"Thanks for taking me back," he smiled, "So what's happening with Lily's mom?" I was about to tell him when my phone rang. I looked at him and he nodded.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Bells," my mom said, "Your dad and I left for some late night planning. You have a key, right?"

"Yes," I said, "When will you be back?"

"Not sure," Mom said much quieter, "But I'll make sure Dad doesn't peak in your room."

"Thanks," I laughed, "You know that I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucas called," she replied, 'It's all cleared up."

"Great," I said, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said.

"Lily's mom is pregnant," I said after I hung up, "She's only weeks in" Joe couldn't really react.

"Oh," he said, "How come you guys have hidden it from us for so long?" I brought my legs up close to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. We pulled into my house and he topped the car turning towards me, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled slightly. Joe stared at me for a while then I opened my door, stepping out of the car. He was on my side of the van in an instant, wrapping his arms around my waist. He lifted me walking towards the door," I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"I think," he said, kissing me, "No, I know. You are so beautiful, smart…" he kissed me again, "Humorous…" kiss, "Giving…" kiss, "Perfect."

"You're crazy," I said, "What has gotten into you?"

"You," he laughed.

There was something I remembered; something I had to get.

"Wait here," I said.

I had a key to the shack; I left some things I wasn't willing to leave behind since I don't work there anymore. But strangely the door was already open. The lights were on also.

"Bella," Jay said surprised as I walked in. I disregarded him, walking behind the counter. There was a box, my name written across it. I kept stuff in the shack just in case I was homesick or if I just needed something in general. Jay was in front of the counter now, "What are you doing?"

"Getting my stuff," I sighed.

"Bells, come on," he said, "You can't just quit."

"I'm not quitting, Jay," I said, "I'm quitting _and_ I'm leaving this place." I came out to the front of the counter, in front of Jay. I dropped the key in his hand and was about to leave. He took my hand, pulling me back.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"With Joe, where else," I said frustrated. His hands balled into fists, crushing my hand in the process. I winced trying to pull my wrist away.

"You're going back to him?" he asked. I was hot in the face now. He didn't think I was going back with Joe? After all that happened?

"Yes," I said, "You shouldn't be surprised at all." It was silent, "Let me go… right now."

"Bella…" I jerked my arm back, walking out the door. I was halfway home, my house just a little speck, "Bella, wait!" I jolted around; he was following me? He jogged up to me. I was waiting for him to stop.

"What do you-" Jay crushed his lips to mine. I strained to jerk away but his hands closed over my wrists. Eventually, I just stopped, standing there. I don't think Jay would've stopped. It was Joe who dove at him, bringing him to the ground. Joe was ready to throw a punch; I took his raised hand.

"Joe," I said hoarsely, "Let's go." He paused for a while, pondering on what to do. But then his arms went limp and he stood up, pulling me next to him. Jay stood up, completely unaffected.

"Jay," Joe said, "Bella is mine. And if you don't keep your hands off of her, I won't stop next time."

"You won't let Bella decide for herself," he said.

"Jay," I said, "You were my best friend…" He stepped towards me but I took Joe and began walking away.

Joe's POV

Anger was bubbling in me; I should've knocked his teeth out. But I knew Bella didn't want that. I knew I had to stop. She was gripping me tightly as we walked through Bella's giant glass window. Jay didn't follow her anymore.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be sorry," Bella replied, "Don't… just forget all of it. That didn't happen."

"Right," I said calming as Bella rubbed my back, "What's in the box?"

"Oh, just some stuff I kept at the shack just in case," she replied, "Nothing super important; just didn't want it there anymore."

"I understand," I said turning around to see her. I took her hands and put them around my neck. I leaned in to kiss her perfect lips. It was easy to forget about bad things when I'm with her. I felt her smile emerge, making me laugh.

"You should sleep, Lucas," she said.

"I will if you do," I said.

"Fair enough," she said. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up like I usually do. She was shorter than me; this made it easier to kiss her. She smiled again. I missed her so much.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

Sleeping was hard because we got so deep into conversation. I loved to listen to her talk… I don't why… I just did. She was lying next to me, staring at the ceiling.

"I feel old," she said. I laughed. She looked over at me, "What?"

"You're eighteen," I said, "You're not old."

"I don't know," she said, "Don't you feel old sometimes?"

"Absolutely not," I said, "Twenty isn't a huge age."

"I don't know what I'm saying," she said, "I'm overtired."

"You should sleep," I said.

"I can't," she said, "I'd miss you too much." I have to admit; I would too. I really, really would. Was that weird? I laughed at myself. It was silent. She was holding my hand; maybe this was a good time to test her about something.

"So Kevin and Danielle are engaged," I said. She sat up, looking at me.

"They are?" she asked. I nodded.

"A while ago," I said, "Never got a chance to tell you."

"Oh," she said, "I mean… wow." I smiled at her shocked expression. She laid back down, her eyes on the same spot on the ceiling.

"They were going to tell everyone eventually," I said, "But things got in the way."

"This is great," she said, "They were meant for each other." I was quiet for a moment; she looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, "Nothing at all."

"Liar," she said moving closer to me, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to say it; I wanted to just forget I brought it up, "I agree."

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"I agree that we were meat for each other too," she said, "That is what you're thinking about." I ran my hand down and up her back.

"You know me too well," I sighed, "I've been thinking about it for a long time now."

"I'm eighteen," she said.

"I know," I said, "I wish you weren't."

"Me too," she said. I was surprised by that. I looked at her again.

"Do you think about it too?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, "Actually, a lot…"

"Do you see yourself with anyone else?" I asked, "I mean ever?"

"Hmmm…" she said thinking, "Not really. What about you?"

"No way," I said, "But you know what old people say… we're too young to know what we're talking about." She lifted her head up, kissing my lips.

"They don't know anything," she laughed. I laughed too. Then there was peaceful silence, it wasn't awkward, "So where do we stand?"

"As of right now, Bella Sandford," I said, "In approximately two years, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

"That sounds about right," she said. After that, we fell asleep in each other's arms. Boy, did it feel good to get that off my chest.

**I know I said I would post Friday, but honestly… a lot of crap has happened this week. Bad, bad, bad things. Anyway, I WANT YOU TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

**So you know that Jay and Bella aren't exactly friends anymore. Do you think eventually Bella should forgive Jay? Or do you think that maybe Bella's better off without him. Try to put yourself in Bella's shoes.**

**What are you thinking about the last part of this chapter? Too fast? **

**IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! Need them! Let me know if you have any! Don't hesitate I'm very considerate with ideas, I will more than likely put it in the story if you have any! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Absolute

**Okay, so it took me a while to post this one but trust me it's been bugging me all week. I had it all typed up then I lost it. So I'm going to try as hard as I can to get this just about the same as the last one. Like Hannah C. had suggested in her review, there will be more Lily and Nick action. In fact, I can honestly tell you that if you do not get enough of them in Pressure 2, Pressure 3 will have tons more (so yes, there's a third one and yes I have something planned for the lovely couple). **

Lily's POV

"Lillian, I insist that you take my bed," Nick said, "You look exhausted."

"Um, no," I said, "You need the sleep, not me." Everyone was getting ready for bed; except for Nick and I that is. We've been arguing for the past twenty minutes about who sleeps where.

"Hmm," he said thinking, "There's only one way to settle this."

"What would that be?" I asked. He clumsily pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Whoever falls asleep first gets the bed," he said, "And trust me, I'll beat you."

"I wouldn't count on it, Lucas," I said looking up at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Bring it on, Patterson," he smiled. I kissed him lightly. He pulled me close on his feet and moved over to a table planted in the bus. It reminded me about one of the booths at the shack.

"Don't you think this is a little silly?" I asked.

"Maybe," he nodded, "But you know, we haven't just talked in a while… you and me." He was so right; it made me want to cry. I loved that he knew it though. We haven't been alone since the hospital and that wasn't for very long. This was a great opportunity to catch up on things.

"So, when we first met…" I began. Nick laughed, "What?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head, "It was just cute when you thought for a while then continued… just the way you did it. I don't know." I smiled, nodding.

"I get it," I said, "I have that cute affect on people… well… on the ones that fall hard." He laughed.

"Can't argue with that," he said, "So when we first met…"

"Right," I said, "What were you thinking?"

"Hmm," he said pondering, "Well, to be honest I was in shock from this random girl tackling my brother down." I laughed, "But then I saw you… the sun was set and it was hitting you perfectly. You're eyes were so bright, they didn't seem real at first. But then you talked, you moved… you were perfect."

"I sort of love you," I said, "Did you know that?"

"You may have mentioned it a couple of times," he said, "But you know something? I haven't been saying it enough."

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "You say it plenty."

"I love you," he said kissing me, "Just in case you're lying." I laughed, "So what did you think when you first met me."

"Well, after that crazy girl ran back in the shack, embarrassed as all get-out, I took a good look at the one and only Nick Lucas. But of course, something came to me."

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"He's not the guy I see in the magazines… on the pathetic tabloid shows," I said, "He's different… he's a person." He chuckled, "Yeah, it's not as… amazing as what you said. But hey, you have to give me credit. It's not every day you run into a rock star."

"It's not everyday you run into a girl with a crazy friend," he joked. I laughed, kissing him, "There are tons of things… I want to show you… I want to experience with you. And I can't wait to do them. I want to share everything about me with you… just you."

"Dido," I said. He laughed, "I wish I could say the things you say… return the favor and all."

"I think you do," he said, "And besides, even if you couldn't, you should know that you're the comedian… and you can't measure up to my intellectualness." I slapped his arm playfully. Suddenly there was a rumbling of thunder then a loud crash. I cowered back into Nick's arms; he gripped me tighter, sweeter, "I'm assuming thunder-storms aren't you're favorite."

"Not at all," I said.

"Well, I'm right here," he said in my ear, "And the evil little monsters can't get you."

"Shut-up," I laughed. Then I became serious. There were things I still didn't know about Nick. I mean sure, we've covered many things. But there are a few things that I was still curious about, "What's the scariest thing you've ever experienced."

"Last night," he said, "I remember finding Bella, then her carrying me to the shack… she got insulin… don't remember how though. It worked out until we got to the hospital. I was thinking of you the entire time you know."

"She carried you…" I said, "I can't even picture you hurt… it's too awful." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I shouldn't have put you through that," he said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," I said looking up at him, "I love you… who cares what else." I kissed him again. It seemed after every sentence, we would kiss each other; and I loved it.

"What about you?" he asked, "I mean, before all of this."

"Well," I said, "I guess I could say the shark attack. I was so scared; you should've seen her. Bella should've been dead before she came up from the surface." I sighed, "Then again, this isn't the only time Bella has scared the living out of me. There was the time back at your house." Nick was really listening; he really wanted to know, "But then you were there, right before my eyes. It made it easier to endure. I believed you with every word, every letter."

"That was the idea," he whispered.

"Before what happened," I whispered, "Was there anything else? Anything that made you stop breathing."

"Yes," he said, "Um… it was Kevin. He called my parents once, saying someone had broken in the house…" I looked up at him, alarmed, "He was still there… but hiding."

"Oh my, gosh," I said, "That's horrible. I never knew that before."

"It was a pretty long time ago," he laughed, "It never really came to mind, I guess."

"Oh," I said.

"On a brighter note," he laughed, "What about happy things."

"Oh," I sighed, "I don't know… um… when my dad came back on prom night… yeah, that was great. I hadn't seen him in months. Him showing up made my night… of course you contributed to that just as much. Really, that entire night was perfect."

"Usually prom ends in disaster," Nick said, "I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Thank you," I said kissing him by instinct, "What about you?"

"So many," he said, "But my favorite… when I wrote that song for you. You liked it… I was so happy that you liked it; because it came from here." He pointed to his heart.

"You're wrong about something," I said.

"What would that be," he said.

"I didn't like the song," I replied, "I loved it." He kissed me quickly then, like a thank you. I leaned back on his chest, watching the ceiling. My eyes were closing but I didn't want to sleep.

"There's something else that's going to make me happy," he said quietly, pulling me on his lap so I could look up at him.

"Which is…" I persisted, my voice slurring; my eyes were shutting on me.

"I'm won," was the last thing I heard Nick said before I fell into a deep sleep.

Bella's POV

I woke up to Joe humming a symphony in my ear. He had his arms around me, picking at his nail. It wasn't very bright outside. I couldn't even tell what time it was.

"Good morning sunshine," he sang. I laughed taking his hands.

"Hi," I said.

"If I may say, you look absolutely beautiful this morning," he said.

"You're in a good mood," I laughed.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I am."

"Bella?" my mom knocked on the door. I got out of bed quickly, Joe following. He sat in a chair completely across from me as I sat back down on my bed, crossing my legs. My mom poked her head in, making sure Dad didn't see.

"Mason, calm down," Mom said, "She's not… decent." I laughed. My mother walked in the room completely, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, babe," she said, "Just making sure you're ready to go."

"Oh," I said, "Um, I didn't-"

"It's okay," my mom said, "I took the courtesy of packing for you." I looked at the corner of my room. It had just the right amount of stuff; my mom and I shared a talent in packing.

"Thank you," I said getting up and giving her a hug. Joe was watching us, smiling.

"I'll be waiting in your van," Joe said, "Nick, Lily, Kevin, and Danielle will be here momentarily."

"Thanks," I said kissing him before he left. My mom sat on the foot of my bed when I threw on a clean gray hoodie, nice and warm. My legs had goosebumps but I still threw on a pair of denim shorts.

"I'm going to miss you baby," mom said. I looked over and saw her sitting there. She looked sad. I went and sat next to her.

"I'm going to come back you know," I said, "I mean the tours not even that long. We've got until the end of November. We'll be back. I promise. I swear then after that, I will be by your side twenty-four seven. You're wedding is going to be perfect."

"Thanks, sweetheart," she said pulling me into a hug, "I know in the past… I haven't been the best influence on you. But I'm changing. And I'm going to start with this relationship. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said hugging her tighter. It was silent for a moment.

"I heard what you and Joe talked about last night," she said. I pulled away from her hug.

"What?" I asked.

"You butt-dialed me," she said holding up her phone, "But don't worry your father didn't hear a word."

"Oh," I said, "Mom, we were just talking."

"I know," she said simply, "But you know that is a huge decision… and when it's time to make it, I want you to think things through the right way."

"I will," I said, "I promise."

"Good," she said, "I trust you… now, let's say goodbye to Dad."

"Right," I said. She took my hand we went into the kitchen to see my dad, "Hey."

"Hey," he said waving me over. He pulled me into a hug, "You heading out now?"

"Yeah," I said, "I wish we had more time. But when I come back, I'll be right there for the wedding."

"Love you sweetheart," he said. I jumped at the sound of knocking at the door. Lily walked in, smiling ear to ear.

"Hey," she said, "You ready to hit the road, Bells?" I turned around to face her.

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I'm ready." I said a couple hundred last goodbyes to my parents and was out the door with Lily.

"Hey," she said, "So Nick and I are going with you and Joe while Danielle and Kevin plan on driving separate to spare some room."

"Cool," I said. I threw my stuff in the back of my van, shutting the doors behind me. Joe came out of the driver's seat with my keys.

"Took you long enough," he said kissing me.

"Mhmm," I said, "What are you doing with me keys." He was quiet, "Joe… I'm driving."

"Now," Joe said quickly. All of a sudden, someone locked their arms around me, pulling me back. It was Nick, he was laughing hysterically with Lily. Joe waved as Nick brought me to the back of the van.

"Nice seeing you Nick," I said. He laughed.

"Likewise," he said.

"Honestly, Bella," Lily said, "I mean look how tired you look."

"So…" I said waiting for the point. They shook their heads, smirking. I went up to Joe, close to his ear, "You can't drive forever."

"True," he said. I felt accomplished so I sat up in the passenger's seat with him as he pulled out of my house and drove away from home.

Lily's POV

Last night with Nick meant a lot to me; I mean I wouldn't forget it. It showed that there will still things we didn't know about each other. But we had time to figure them out. We were sitting in the back of Bella's van, are arms around each other. Nick was exhausted; I knew that for a fact. He was dozing off constantly; I had to drive to Bella's house.

"I'm sorry," Nick said kissing me, "I keep falling asleep."

"Fall asleep all you want," I said kissing him, "You're tired… if you'd just let me win…" He laughed.

"Win what?" Joe asked.

"Sleeping competition," Nick said.

"Dude," Joe said, "I'm surprised you were up to that… Nick never loses."

"Well he didn't break that streak last night," I laughed. Bella was strangely quiet; I looked over to see if she was still alive. She was asleep, the sun hitting her face, making her look insanely gorgeous; as if she would need the sun for that. In ways, I wished I could be like Bella. But she always reminds me we're alike all the same. I still don't believe her; although I'm not the dwelling type.

I turned back to see Nick completely out cold. I knew that would happen. Luckily I cam prepared. I gently moved Nick to a pillow I had laid out before and covered him with a quilt. I went back up to Bella; Joe gave me a questioning glance.

"I've got it," I said. I gently and efficiently lifted Bella out of the seat and laid her on another pillow, covering her with a different quilt than Nick's. I went up and sat next to Joe, "I knew he'd regret winning."

"That wouldn't be the first time," Joe chuckled quietly, "So Lily…"

"So Joe…" I said.

"I think it's time we update each other," he said. I smiled looking out the window.

"On what exactly?" I asked.

"Well, you're taking care of my brother," he said.

"While you're taking care of my best friend," I added, "I understand… hmmm…" What was there to tell Joe? I mean he knew there was a lot of things that's happened to Nick lately right? "He blames himself… for what happened. He said he didn't want to ruin our relationship. Since we were so far away, he felt we were growing distant."

"I wish I could convince him otherwise," Joe sighed.

"Trust me," I said quietly, "I did. That won't be happening again." Joe smiled, "He told me about that time when Kevin called… about the break in."

"Oh," Joe said, "Wasn't expecting that. It was so long ago…"

"That's what he said too," I said, "He's a wholesome guy… just like you and you're entire family. Joe, I don't know what Bella and I would do without you guys."

"Good to hear," Joe said smiling, "But you realize _you _guys changed _our_ lives."

"Thanks," I smiled my heart swelling.

"I want to tell me something," he said.

"Shoot," I said. He sighed.

"What was it like for her that week and a half?" he asked. I looked at him, curious as to why he would want to know this, "I just want to know what damage I did. I've been bothered… about how Bella took me back so easily."

"Nick said you kidnapped her," I said. He laughed quietly, trying not to laugh to loud, "I think he was exaggerating a little bit, of course." I became serious, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," he said, "I really would."

"Well," I began, "She came to get me from my mom's… she was crying. She told me the news. Nick was waiting at Bella's place for me and he was confused as all get out. But when we calmed her down, she managed to tell us what happened." I sighed, hating the memory, "The first few days were the worst… she stopped sleeping, eating, talking… I guess she was just in shock. Um then after a while I got her to talk to me… but…" tears were forming in my eyes, "She told me something… random."

"What was it?" he asked. I sniffled.

"Well," I said, "She told me about her great-grandmother, Flow." I smiled a little bit, "She was the first to teach her everything she knows… drawing, piano. She told me that she was strong; she went under tons of surgeries…" Joe was quiet. The entire van was quiet, "It wasn't the cancer… it was the infection in her blood that killed her is what she said."

"I never knew that about her," Joe said, his voice cracked from holding back tears. I knew it too.

"I didn't know either," I said, "She just told me then…" it was quiet again, "After that she stopped… stopped everything. Especially playing… I'd cry alone, knowing that she couldn't play anymore." I stopped myself, "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not making you feel horrible."

"Not at all," he said, "Only what I deserve."

"Joe, that isn't true," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "Look at all the happiness you bring Bella… look at the way you light her up. You deserve an Olympic medal…" he laughed.

"Nick loves you," Joe said, "You know that right?"

"Yes," I said.

"I know that I've been in the way of that," he replied, "But Lily… whatever you do… don't let him go." I stared straight ahead my hand dropping from Joe's shoulder.

"I won't," I promised.

Bella's POV

I woke up to see the ceiling of my van. There was talking from outside and noises of other cars. We weren't moving; I felt that. But I wasn't really sure what was going on or where I was. I looked over next to me. There was a pillow and blanket moved over to the side. Someone was lying there. I sat up slowly, a dizzying sensation forming in my head.

"Hey," Joe said. My eyes adjusted to see him sitting in the driver's seat still. He moved to the back of the van, sitting next to me. He was hesitant about something; something I was missing out on.

"What's wrong?" I asked by instinct. He chuckled, taking me in her arms.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"I thought you were dead," he replied, "You've been so tired lately."

"Well," I sighed, "It happens… where's everyone else?"

"Lily's pumping gas with Nick," Joe said, "Their inseparable, you know."

"This seems new to you?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, "Just relieving after what happened." At that moment, I sort of forgot about bad things.

"It's good for both of them," I whispered. He kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back.

"I love you," he said, his voice sounding very strange. I looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Joe," I said reaching up and touching his face, "Joe, what happened?"

"Nothing," Joe replied, "I just love you."

"Only girls get emotional like that," I said, "What's going on?" He pulled me closer, tighter.

"You've left me out," he said, "You left Lily out too… until you told her."

"Joe, what in the world are you talking about?" I asked scared. He looked down at me, reassuring me.

"She told me what you said to her," Joe said, "About Flow." My breath hitched to a stop. I looked back down, tears forming in my eyes. I could hide it, I know I could.

"I didn't know she told you about that," I said.

"She did," Joe replied, "Just after you fell asleep." It was quiet. I pulled him tighter than he did.

"It was so personal," I said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's not my problem," he said.

"What is?" I asked.

"How much I hurt you," I said, "And how you took me back so easily."

"It's because you're a huge part of my life, Joe," I said, "When you leave, that part of my life dies. But when you're here… right now with me… everything is just like it should be." He took his finger and moved my chin up, my lips meeting his.

Nick's POV

"How do you think it's going in there?" I asked Lily who was pumping gas.

"It's quiet," she said, "I can't hear much… so there can't be a catfight." Lily told me about her conversation with Joe. She just wasn't actually sure how either of them would react to it.

"Hmm," I said taking Lily secretively in my arms. There weren't many people here; the ones who were had the age range of 60-70 years old. I don't think their in cahoots with E! News. I kissed Lily deeply, her concentration on me now. I took the gas pump and waited for it to completely fill up, my lips still crushed against hers.

"I love you," Lily said.

"I love you, too," I replied, "So much." Lily pulled away and embraced me tightly. I hugged back, letting this moment sink in.

Suddenly, Lily gasped backing up against the van. She put her hand over he mouth, looking to the right.

"Lily," I said. She pointed to where she was looking; there was nothing but a truck; a red truck. In the back of the truck was some wood and just plain old junk; unloading the stuff was a man. He looked like he could've once been clean but has no effort to do so. He had short black hair, stubby fingers, skinny figure. I was confused. I took her face in my hands, making her look at me, "Lil' what's wrong?"

"I-it's him," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nick, I never told you," she said, "I never told you about it… because it was long ago… preschool…"

"Lily, you're scaring me," I said urgently, "What's happening?"

"Hurry and get in the car," she said, "We have to get out of here."

"Okay," I said, taking her in my arms and getting in the van.

**CLIFFHANGER! And honestly, I did it on purpose… = ) I hope this new secret isn't to choppy coming in the story. I want it to be like, "Oh, it was so long ago I can't even remember it." Not like "Oh now that we're in love I should probably mention…" if it is I MUST KNOW! **

**Reviews? You know I love 'em.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hear You Me

Joe's POV

Nick and Lily got in the back of the van, quickly slamming the back doors. Bella and I exchanged glances. Lily looked scared out of her wits. She took Bella's hand, squeezing it, "We have to drive," she said. Bella nodded, taking the keys out of my hand.

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked.

"I have to explain," Lily said, "I just don't know where to start."

"What's going on?" Bella asked. She tried to start Mr. Jones but she failed.

"I was very young," I said, "And my mom was prosecuting against… a really bad guy. And when he lost, he got a little crazy. He…"

"Lily," Bella said more demanding, "What happened."

"He broke in," she said, "My mom told me to hide so I did… but he found her. My dad wanted to surprise her, so he came home. He saved her life."

"Why you didn't ever tell me this," Bella said, "I don't understand."

"It never came to mind," Lily said, "I had to have been five years old."

"Why is this scaring you now all of a sudden?" I asked.

"He right out there," Lily said shakily. Nick pulled her close, "Why is he out of jail? He shouldn't be… I would know."

"Joe," Bella said, "Try and start this thing." I went up to the driver's seat as she moved to the back of the van, proceeding to Lily. "Lily… it's all going to be okay. You should call your mom; tell her what's going on. But Lily, he won't ever find you… whoever he is. He won't find you. We'll all protect you if you guys are even on his mind still."

We had a problem; I couldn't start the van. I turned around to meet eyes with Bella. We didn't want to scare Lily anymore so I just shrugged. She looked worried but tried not to show it.

"Okay," I said, "I'll be right back. I think I need to check the car."

"W-what?" Lily asked, "No Bella, please don't go out there. Please don't."

"Lily, he's never seen me before in his life," she replied, "He's not going to know a thing. Just stay here with Nick and Joe. We'll be out of here soon."

"Joe," Lily said shakily, "Go with her."

"Okay," I said. Bella opened the van from the side and slid out, I shortly followed. She went to the hood slowly, trying to casually look at the man Lily had feared for so many years. When she saw him she took a look at me. The man was… dirty. His face was dirty, his hands were dirty. There was nothing about him that looked safe. He had this old rusty pick up truck, a little more clichéd than expected.

"Creepy," Bella shuddered quietly, opening the hood of her van. I smiled, taking her hand. She smiled back up at me, then looked at her car for about one second, "Battery Corrosion. I'll be right back."

"W-what?" I asked, "You figured that out in two seconds."

"It only takes some flaky white stuff to keep your car from starting," she said pointing to the battery.

"Very observant," I laughed, "I'll wait here." She smiled then proceeded to the market part of the gas station. She passed the creeper in the truck gradually quicker than normal. I didn't know what he was thinking at the moment but he was staring at her. It made me feel uneasy. I wasn't going to draw attention though. That wouldn't be good for any of us, especially Lily. If this guy was as bad as Lily said, we don't want him to know who we are.

I acted as though I was looking through the hood; the truth was I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at him. My eyes were wide. Where did he go? I peered through the windows to see Bella standing in line, with him right behind her. When it was her turn, my face turned hot as the man leaned closer to her sort of smiling. Did she know? I mean could she sense he was right there behind her?

"Bella," I whispered, "Get out of there. C'mon." She turned towards the door when the man went and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, her face neutral. He put something in her hand and she nodded, leaving the station, "What was that about?"

"I dropped my phone," she replied, "He said he found it on the ground."

"Oh," I said.

"Joseph," she replied, "I left my phone in the van. This isn't my phone." She put it in my hands. It definitely looked like hers. But there were small things here and there that were different.

"What is it then?" I asked. She took it away and went over to a huge semi truck, putting it directly under the wheel. When the truck started to move, the phone would definitely be crushed.

"I don't know," she said, "But I'm thinking it's a way to track us."

"Does that mean he knows?" I asked.

"That means he knows," she replied. Bella looked behind her to see if the guy was still there. Sure enough, he was, "Joe get in the car."

"No," I said, "There is no way I'm leaving you out here alone." Bella was cleaning off the battery with much haste. Eventually it was okay. She shut the hood and quickly went to start the car. It took her a few times but eventually, Mr. Jones roared to life once again. She waved me over. I got in on the passenger's side and soon we were on the road.

"What happened?" Lily asked, "I know something happened. I can feel it."

"Nothing happened," Bella said, "I promise."

"Liar," Lily said.

"I just ran into him," she admitted, "No big deal. He didn't even know who we were." Lily sighed, "The point is, we're away from there. There is no way we're going to run into him again."

Bella's POV

I didn't understand… how did this guy know? Joe and I have never seen him before and he's never seen us. We were obviously unrecognizable. That goes for Nick too. The only person he could possible recognize is Lily. But she was five, right? She's changed physically. I tried not to think about it. The stupid fake phone he gave us would be crushed already.

My phone rang suddenly, making me jump. Joe put his hand on my shoulder. I sighed, taking my phone out of my pocket, "Hello?"

"Why hello," said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You mean, you don't know?" he asked. My eyes darted to the side of the road, where there was a resting area for semis and buses. Ironically, our bus was there. I could even see Mr. Jonas. I quickly turned in, a very dangerous maneuver; even for me. Joe put his hand on my shoulder again, his face very alarmed.

"What do you want?" I yelled, "Why can't you just go away?"

"Bella," Glenn said, "Are you kidding?" I buried my face in my hands, tears forming in my eyes, "I'm assuming you've met up with my little friend already?" I sat back up.

"What?" I asked, "H-how do you know that?"

"You see," he said, "My new friend helped me out of prison. I would come see you… but he wants to lay low for a while. We have something planned for _all_ of you."

"If you come anywhere near them, I swear I'll kill you," I said through gritted teeth. I felt Nick and Lily move up to me.

"We'll see who dies first then," he laughed, "Bye." I smashed my phone against the dashboard, tears falling from my face. I rested my head against the steering wheel. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't anything but infuriated. I was going to end this and I was going to end it now.

"You have to go," I said, "Go with you're parents."

"What about you?" Lily asked, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Lily, please," I said looking up at her, "You need to stay safe. Stay with Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. Just don't be alone, okay?"

"Bella," she said nervously, "What's going on?"  
"I think Glenn and this guy are after you," I said, "You need to go."

"C'mon, Lily," Nick whispered, "I'll come with you." They slowly went out the back of the van. I looked straight ahead.

"Go," I said, "You can't get hurt."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to follow you still," I said, "But if I catch one sight of the truck, I'm going to throw him off track."

"What if you get lost," Joe said, "I'm going with you."

"Joe…" I said. He took my hand leaning to my ear.

"I'm going with you," he said, "Everything's going to be fine."

"You're parents won't let you," I said, "Watch it."

"I'll convince them," he said, "Watch it." He stepped out of the car, walking towards his worried parents. Lily or Nick must've filled them in. Joe must've said something right because his parents were nodding. What!  
"No," I whispered. I didn't want Joe to get hurt, with Glenn in this situation he would. A security guard, the one I had encountered before was following. What was this plan?

Joe went to the driver's side and opened the door, "Bella take my hand." I hesitantly took it. He pulled me out of the car, pulling me close.

"You're going to be okay," he said, "You just need to go with them."

"W-what?" I asked, "No."

"You'd be so much safer if you just went with them."

"I don't care," I said. Joe crookedly smiled and pulled me even closer, "Come with me… on one condition."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just don't do anything reckless," he said, "If something happens."

"Okay," I said, "Okay."

Lily's POV

I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. Nick just held me as we sat down. He pulled me close. I wish things went differently. Why did we have to run into him? Why?

"Why are Bella and Joe going with them?" I asked Nick.

"They're a decoy," Joe said, "Just in case."

"This can't be happening," I said. He kissed my forehead, rubbing my back.

"Lily," he said calmly, "Look at me." I looked at him, trying not to cry, "I'm here… I'm right here. I promise you… nothing's going to happen." I nodded, calmer than before, "Just fall asleep, Lily." My eyes were shutting on me anyway. I had no other choice.

_"Lily," my mom said, "Hide." I was coloring something; I had to have been five or six years old. My mom pulled me to the bed, trying to push me under it. _

_ "Mommy, what's going on?" I asked._

_ "Just stay quiet, okay?" she said. I went under the bed, trying to stay quiet. I didn't want my mom to get mad at me. Suddenly the door went flying off the hinges. I wanted to scream, but remained quiet. _

_ I heard my mommy yell and scream when someone pulled her out of the room. I began crying despite what my mom said. _

_ There were sounds of hitting and screaming. There were some nasty words said. Eventually it became quiet. I went out from under the bed, searching for my mom. _

_ I ran down the stairs. I screamed when someone picked me up, "Lily!" someone yelled, "Lily its okay."_

_ "Daddy?" I asked, "Daddy, where's mommy?" I asked. My dad started carrying me out of the house. The last thing I saw was my mom dialing 911 and a man lying on the ground unconscious._

"Nick," I said jolting awake. Nick's warm hand lifted my chin to meet his eyes. That was so… real; so vivid. I didn't feel like I was awake.

"Am I awake?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "You are." It was dark outside.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Utah," he said. I chuckled.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Pretty long," he replied, "But you obviously needed it."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess." Suddenly there was a rumble of voices and soon Mr. Lucas was following Mrs. Lucas out in front of us. Mrs. Lucas was hysterically crying.

"I shouldn't have let them do that!" she yelled, "I shouldn't have let them do that!"

"Denise," Mr. Lucas said, "Denise, this is not your fault. Everything's going to be fine."

"Guys," Nick said, "What happened." Mrs. Lucas went off crying. Mr. Lucas sighed, his head hanging low.

"Something happened to Joe and Bella," he said.

No.

Bella's POV

"Is that a cop?" I asked. We were driving with two security guards now. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas thought it would be appropriate. Joe and I were in the back of the van. I crawled to the window to see a police car, the sirens on.

"I'll pull over," Rob said. I looked at Joe nervously. He took my hand pulling me close. The cop car stopped behind us and a figure stepped out. They were walking slowly towards the van, making me feel uneasy.

Suddenly the back of the van opened and the "cop" grabbed Joe's arm, pulling him away from me. There was a streetlight, showing the face.

"Nice seeing you again," said Glenn like it was any normal day. My breath hitched to a stop. The man who Lily had seen before was standing at the back of the van.

"Where's the other girl?" he asked me. He took out a gun and pointed it at me. Joe tried to yank away from Glenn but he pulled out a gun as well, pointing it at the security guards.

"Don't do anything, Lucas," Glenn said, "Or we shoot all of them, including her."

"She went with her family," I said quickly, "I swear." The guy nodded.

"I believe her," he said gently, "Please come here." I didn't want to move but I slowly did Joe's eyes on me. He took my arm and pointed the gun to my side. Glenn moved Joe to face me.

"At this point," the man said, "You two are the only thing keeping each other alive. Don't do anything stupid or one of you dies." Glenn pushed Joe to the man and the man pushed me to Glenn.

Glenn wrapped one around me and the other at my neck. Joe was staring at me when the man began tying his wrists behind him. Joe didn't show any pain. I tried not to either when Glenn did the same thing to me. Eventually Joe and I were left sitting in the back of the van while Glenn and the man, whose name I have yet to learn, went to the security guards in the front.

"Come here," Joe said. I began moving closer to him. He was trying to work at my wrists. We were pretty unsuccessful although it became a little loser. I looked at the "cop car". It was actually the same truck that we saw before. It just had lights on the top.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded. The two security guards were led to the back of the truck, "I think they'll let you go."

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because it's obvious the guy wants Lily," I said, "And Glenn wants me. He wants you alive so you can deal with me-"

"Please don't say that," he said as he started working at my knots again, "No one's going to die. I won't let it happen." I remembered something then. My phone was still in my pocket. I reached painfully for it; soon it was in my hands, "Bella-"

"I've got it," I said. I started dialing Mr. Lucas' phone number. I had it on record just in case. I knew that would pay off.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Mr. Lucas," I whispered, "Its Bella… we're in trouble." It was silent for a while. Then there was sighing.

"What ever you do," he said, "Don't get hurt… and don't hang up this phone. Hide it somewhere. We're going to get it tracked."

"How?" I asked.

"We have contact with the police," he replied, "Denise and I did ahead of time."

"Okay," I said.

"Is Joe with you?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Joe said.

"Joseph," he said, "You know what to do if things don't work out."

"I know," he said, "I love you." I slide the phone into a cupboard before the man and Glenn could return. We both didn't make eye contact. We didn't want to show we did anything that might get us safe.

"Well, kids," said the man, "I'm assuming you know why I'm here. I want you're little friend. And I think we both know you two weren't supposed to get mixed up in this." It looked like he was talking to Joe.

"Blake, we need Bella," said Glenn, "She's her best friend." Blake looked at me and nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Then I know what we're going to do." Glenn grabbed me pulling me up next to him.

"No," Joe said, "Let her go!"

"Get the security guards," Glenn said to Blake, "I got this." Blake jogged back to the truck. He took a gun out and pointed it at Joe.

"No!" I said, "Glenn, don't!" Glenn covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to jerk away. All of a sudden, Blake took me from Glenn and punched him in the face. I moved back slamming my back against the door of the van. Joe came forward, trying to grab onto me.

"You need to focus," Blake said to him. Glenn glared at him. Soon, Blake took me from Joe and started dragging me to the truck.

"No!" Joe yelled. Glenn shut the back doors of the van so I couldn't see him anymore.

"It's going to be fine Joe!" I yelled. Although I wasn't so sure myself.

**Okay, so like I said, things are definitely different. I hope this hasn't upset anybody. I'm thinking that things eventually get back to the way they were but this is just one of those things that come back and haunt you emotionally. Just let me know what you think about it. And I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this one. I was going to post it yesterday but I had to put my dog down =( **


	16. Chapter 16: Rain

Nick's POV

There was no way in knowing if Bella and Joe were okay. We pulled over in a hotel so my parents could manage to communicate with the police. Apparently, they had contacted them before. Dad didn't give me much of an idea to how he knew something happened. He told me there was just a phone call. Lily was staring at the wall, her mind blank from shock. She was so scared; and there was nothing I could do about it. I think it was because I was scared too. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

"Lily it's going to be okay," I said, "We've all been through hell and back. They'll be fine." Tears were clear in her face.

"You can't tell me that," she said, "Who knows what happened. What if Glenn-"

"No," I said quietly, kissing the top of her head, "You can't think like that."

My parents walked in the room. They were standing next to a cop. Kevin also walked in with Danielle. We sent Frankie to stay with our grandma who luckily lived close by. He couldn't get into this. I mean, who would tell him our brother and sister and missing? Everyone's eyes were bloodshot from crying; except for the cop that is. I stood up, waiting for someone to say something.

"Joe's coming," Dad said.

"What about Bella?" I asked. It was quiet. No one would make eye contact with me. I looked at the ceiling, my breath hitching to a sudden stop. I could hear Lily crying behind me. I walked to the wall, slamming my fists to it.

"We're doing everything we can," said the policeman, "We tracked the phone call and we're thinking your brother will be able to answer some very helpful questions."

"What if he can't, huh?" I snapped turning to him, "What if he can't because she's already dead?"

"You don't know if-"

"Yes I do!" I said angrily, "His name is Glenn Jacksonwood… he wants her dead! Who's going to keep her alive?" No one answered. I directed myself at the cop, "You? Are you? Hate to break it to you, but the only thing that guy wants to Bella's blood in his hands. And _don't_ be surprised if he already got his wish."

"Nick," Lily cried, "Nick, please stop." Kevin went pass me to Lily, taking her hands and walking out of the room, Danielle following.

"Nick," Mom said, "I know you're upset… but we're all worried. We're all afraid. Yelling is just going to make it worse." Tears were in my eyes. My father and mother pulled me closer to them, trying to get my attention.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie," she said, "I don't know."

"Do you mind if I ask the girl some questions?" the cop asked.

"Not at all," Dad said gesturing him to the door. I wanted to tell him to leave her the hell alone. Her best friend is gone and she doesn't need a cop on her case right now.

"Why does this happen," I said, "This shouldn't have happened."

"Everyone has a past that comes back to haunt them," she said, "Whether it's Glenn or it's this other man. They never completely go away; but you can definitely forget them."

"I lost my temper," I said, my head finally clearing, "Lily's probably dying. I need to talk to her."

"You always know what's right, Nick," she said, "Just be strong for her… for me."

"I will," I said, "I promise."

Lily was sitting next to Danielle, crying her eyes out. God, I should've just shut my mouth. I was just so mad at the world; I don't recall ever having a feeling like that before. Danielle looked up and saw me. I waved. She crookedly smiled and stood up, leaving Lily with her shoulders hunched and her head down.

When the door clicked shut, I sighed. I slowly walked over to her, kneeling down on the floor, "I'm sorry," I said.

"Its fine," she said, shaking her head, "its okay."

"No its not," I said, taking her face. She looked at me, her blue eyes teary and red around the edges, "What I said was horrible. I don't want to make you feel that way ever again… please forgive me."

"I do," she said nodding, "I just need you, Nick." I kissed her, hoping to give her hope or light. It seemed to have worked a little bit at least.

"I promise, Lily," I said, "If I have to find her myself… Bella's coming home."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because," I said, "I just am." She pulled me up and into her arms. Suddenly, a cop walked in. It wasn't the same cop as before. It was the detective from last time.

"Hi, kids," he said apologetically. I nodded in acknowledgment while Lily simply blinked. He sighed, "I know this is hard for you both… but I want to ask you just a few things."

"Okay," Lily said.

"When Glenn called Bella today," the detective said again, "Do you know what he said? Anything that might give us a lead?"

"I was listening as hard as I could," Lily said, "But I-I don't know."

"He said he was laying low," I said, "Because this guy with him didn't want to get caught."

"Did you happen to see a car?" he asked. I nodded.

"An old red pick-up," I said, "It's literally almost in pieces."

"Do you know the name of this other man?" he asked.

"His name is Blake Morgan," Lily said.

"Yes," the detective said, "Yes, I read up on his past with your family… um… do you have any ideas as to why he'd do something like this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why he might've taken Bella and left Joe?" he asked. I shook my head, not sure about Blake Morgan's motives.

"Me," Lily said suddenly, I looked at her in unison with the detective, "Blake Morgan wants me… but I wasn't there… i-it should've been me." I took her hand.

"Thank you, kids," he said, "I'm getting on this right away. You've been very helpful and cooperative." I didn't feel cooperative at all.

Bella's POV

I silently looked out the window of the truck, Glenn laughing at me. I didn't say anything. I wouldn't speak a word; it would just be for their amusement. My wrists were killing; I've been trying to break free ever since I was tied up. Blake didn't bother me. He didn't say a word, he didn't touch me. Glenn on the other hand, was getting on my nerves.

"Don't touch me," I snapped. He laughed again, taking out his gun and holding it to my head.

"What was that, bitch?" he asked. He took my arm, resting his forehead to my ear "I told you that you would pay."

"Glenn," Blake said, "Stop."

"Just having fun, Blake," Glenn replied letting me go. We've been driving in the middle of nowhere for a while now, my last sight of Joe swimming through my head. We passed a street sign; Christine Ct. I felt like crying; I wish I could just tell him things I've been holding back. What if I never got to tell them?

We pulled up to an old, old house that was falling apart; 624. There was a barn with a giant padlock on it. The entire place gave me the creeps. Blake stopped the truck and got out. Glenn to my arm and pushed me out of the car. I was close to falling but someone caught me. I looked up to see a guy who looked about my age; he looked… good. He was staring down at me then looked at Blake.

"Leave her with the others," Blake said. The guy gently began walking towards the barn that made me scared. Blake and Glenn stayed behind.

"What's you're name?" he asked. His voice was like butter. He didn't scare me as much as Blake and Glenn. I didn't want to answer at first.

"Bella," I said quietly.

"Sam," he said, "I would shake your hand but…"

"Right," I said trying to be as low and quiet as possible. Sam stopped and began unlocking the barn door.

"Trust me it's not as bad as it seems," he said, "What are you in for?" He made it seem like jail; like I did something bad.

"Glenn wants to kill me and Blake wants my best friend," I said. Sam got the door open and took my arm gently pulling me in. There was nothing; just concrete floor, "What did he mean by… others."

"They're downstairs," Sam replied, "Other people he's taken." I stopped turning towards him.

"Why?" I asked.

"He has his reasons," Sam said, "But trust me, I don't have a say in the matter." He reached over and grabbed a knife. I silently panicked at first, but then I realized he cut the rope around my wrists. They hurt a lot. When I put them in front of me, I realized they were bleeding. Sam took them and began gently wringing them, "Good for circulation."

"Why… don't you have a say?" I asked. Sam took me and put me against the wall.

"Don't tell anyone," he said.

"Who am I going to tell," I stated the obvious.

"In that house… he's got my sister," Sam said, "If I don't help, he'll kill her." I realized that this guy was crazy. They all were; except for Sam. Sam opened another door, leading to a dark staircase.

When we were down there, it was hard to see; it was dimly lit with a bunch of barbed wire and chains everywhere. There was a small little fence from floor to ceiling, separating it from the door. It was like a cage or something. Inside of the cage there were… kids.

"Oh my God," I said running to the cage, trying to open the door. They were so small, so skinny. They were dirty too. How long have they been down here? Sam started working at the door. I willingly went in, running to a little girl chained to the wall. Her eyes were drooping. Sam took my arm and pulled me back.

"You have to be careful," Sam said. He pulled me to my own side of the wall, putting one cuff on my wrist, a long chain following it.

"You people are sick," I said. He was sympathetic now. He was about to say something, "Just go." I tugged at the chain bound to me now. I could still reach the kids any way I wanted to. Sam wanted to tell me something, "I said go."

He raised his hands, surrendering, "I'm sorry." He went out and locked the door, going up the stairs. I laughed at myself. He didn't lock the door leading to out of the barn. These kids probably couldn't escape their own.

But this asshole didn't know Bella Sandford.

Joe's POV

"Joe," my mom cried when I walked in the room with a cop. I didn't say a word in the past two hours. I just sat there alone in the van, the security guards trying to get inside. I didn't want to breathe. They took her; I just sat there.

My mother pulled me in her arms but I could move mine. Why couldn't I hug her? I felt my dad rubbing my back. I wanted Bella here. I heard someone crying. I looked over my moms shoulder, seeing Lily crying in Nick's chest. He looked like he was about to break too.

"Joseph," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the same detective from when Bella was in the hospital, "I know this is soon, but I need to ask you some questions." I nodded.

I held onto Bella's phone, the last thing I grabbed when the cops found me. I looked at the screen. It was one time at her house, we were messing around and I told her she looked hilarious in this picture. So she put it there. Every time I saw it I smiled. But I just couldn't this time.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Can you get her back?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "If we can figure out where they went."

"How long?" I asked. He sighed.

"Not sure," he said, "But I feel very confident about this, Joe. I've ran a background check on Blake Morgan and he's not good at covering up his tracks."

"Okay," I said, "But there's someone else there. He's violent and wants Bella dead. What if he hurts her?"

"Joseph," he said, "Is it true that Blake Morgan is really after Lily Patterson? But he just took Bella as ransom?" If my head wasn't so filled with things, then maybe I would've been able to say that from the beginning.

"Yes," I said, "I think so."

"Then nothing will happen to Bella," he replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Blake takes control but unlike Glenn, he's harmless until he has to be destructive," he said, "Past cases can easily predict that he's not going to let Glenn hurt her."

"How are you going to figure out where he has her?" I asked. I seemed to be the one asking the questions.

"Like I said," the detective replied, "He can't cover tracks. Odds are he's the same place he kept… others."

"Others?" I said.

"He's committed more crimes than this," he said clearing his throat, "I want to know exactly what happened."

"Okay," I said, "Um, well we ran into at the gas station. But we didn't think he knew who we were… except for Lily. He didn't see her though. Um, so he gave Bella a phone that looked a lot like hers. She figured it was a way to track us so she got rid of it."

"Then what?" he asked after I stopped.

"Glenn called her," I said, "And we decided to split. I went with her because…we wouldn't leave without one another. When it got dark, they showed up. They pretended to have a cop car."

"Did they," he said, "Do you remember how that happened to look?"

"Well, the lights and sirens sounded really realistic," I said. Why was he so interested in that?

"Tell me more tomorrow," he said, "But tonight, get some sleep."

"Wait a second," I said, "Did anyone tell her parents yet?"

"Yes," the detective replied, "They and Lily's parents are coming up. Um… I would advise you to cancel your tour; for emotionally purposes."

"Right," I said, "Yeah.

Bella's POV

For a while I just sat there, trying to get my hand free. The metal was sharp and rusty so I could get cut every time I moved. If I could just find a way to move then maybe I could help these kids. I managed to get a better visual. There were three of them. There were two girls and one boy. The boy seemed older. They all looked frightened, making me sad.

"Hi," I said calmly, "What's your names?" One of the girls, who was hiding her face over her shoulder looked at me, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm Joey," she said.

"Joey," I smiled.

"Stella," said the other one. I smiled at her too. The boy was silent for a second but then coughed.

"Ned," he said.

"I'm Bella," I said. Suddenly someone came storming down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder to see Glenn struggling with the keys to get open the gate. I looked back at Joey, Stella, Ned who all turned their heads away.

"Time to play," Glenn said uncuffing my wrist. He yanked me up and put a gun to my head.

"I can see you're definitely enjoying your new toy," I said, "Too bad you don't have the balls to shoot me." Glenn grabbed my neck and slammed me against the fenced wall. He got too close for comfort, as if it mattered. He put his gun away and stroked my face.

"I just wish you're boyfriend could see you this way," he laughed. I looked away from him, "Nothing would make me happier." I looked him in the eyes now, glaring.

"I wish he could," I said, "Because if he did… he'd kick your ass… just like I did." Glenn swung his arm around and punched me in the face. I laughed turning my head back to meet his, "You don't scare me."

"We'll see," he hissed, "We'll see, beautiful." Glenn grabbed my arm and began dragging me up the stairs and away from the kids.

Blake was waiting with a phone and rope… great. Glenn sat me down in an old rickety chair set in the middle of the room. Glenn snatched the rope from Blake and began tying me up tightly; so tight I almost broke my poker face.

"Glenn, calm down," Blake said when he saw the pain in my face. I didn't get this guy. He was so weird. It's like he actually cared about my well-being. Someone walked into the barn. A man; clean, like he belonged in high-society.

"Hey, Dad," Glenn said.

"Hey," he said looking at me, "Let's do this."

"What is he talking about?" I asked Blake.

"We're going to call," he said, "We want to make a trade. You for your friend… Patterson."

"Why do you want Lily?" I asked him.

"Enough questions," said Glenn's dad. He took the phone from Blake and began dialing a number. He held the phone to my ear, "You say what we tell you to say."

"Hello?" asked Joe. I glared up at Glenn's dad who was losing his patience. He put the phone to his ear.

"Here's what going to happen, kid," I said, "You're going to bring Lily Patterson to a given address. We're going to make a trade. If you tell the police, we'll kill her…"

"Don't listen Joe!" I yelled. Glenn punched my gut making me groan in pain. I laughed again, knowing this was just fun for him. I looked up at him; he couldn't believe he wasn't hurting me… well emotionally. That punch hurt like hell.

"Shut up," he said. Blake put a hand on Glenn's shoulder, "Okay." Glenn went behind me and clapped his hand over my mouth. Glenn's dad put the phone on speaker, putting it closer to me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"You'll figure it out soon," Glenn's dad said.

"Just let me talk to her," Joe said, "Please just let me talk to her." Glenn uncovered my mouth, and yanked my head back. I winced in pain, "Bella, everything's going to be fine."

"I know," I said painfully, "But don't-" I was silenced once again by Glenn's gross hand.

"Okay, that's good," he said, "Just remember what we told you… don't tell anyone or she's dead."

"Okay," Joe said, "Okay." I tried to talk, to tell him to not do this. But it only came out with m's. There had to be some sort of plan behind this. He wouldn't do this to Lily. I know him.

**HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE! You guys were probably already out but yesterday was my last day! Yayayayayay! **


	17. Chapter 17: Kings and Queens

**Sorry, guys. I know this has taken me a while to post. But there's this guy who I'm in deep like of. He's getting a new girlfriend so I've just been bummed. Doesn't seem like a big deal but I'm a loner where I come from. I'm the one who gets the short end of the stick always; I never wanted to admit it though. It's good to keep a clear head. But I don't think that's helping. Anyways, here it goes. **

Lily's POV

Joe, Nick, Kevin, Danielle, and I listened to the phone call… I couldn't breathe. This was all my fault. If I wasn't there then she would be with us… safe.

"Oh, God," I cried into my hands. Nick wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down, "What are we going to do?" No one answered. I just cried harder. I felt someone in front of me, crouching down to meet my hidden face.

"Hey," Joe said, "Lily…" I looked at him, "It's going to be okay… we're going to figure it out." Kevin came next to him while Danielle sat on the other side of me.

"Yeah," Kevin said wiping away my tears, "Don't cry."

"We'll do whatever it takes," Danielle said.

"That's right," Nick said. I sat up, looking at them.

"The only way we get Bella back is if I go with them," I said.

"Trust me, Lily," Nick said, "It won't even get that far." Joe and Kevin were giving glances to Nick. They were thinking up something; something dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. They didn't answer, "Guys…" I was mad now. Why were they doing this? I stood up walking towards the door, "I knew Bella before _any _of you… yet you are still that inconsiderate to tell me what you're planning on doing that can get you killed. Well whatever it is… don't… just don't. I'm not losing you all too."

I walked out the door, leaving them their. I was in the hotel hallway now. I had tears streaming down my face when I saw my mom and dad. I started sobbing when I saw Bella's parents and Jay. They were all crying, even Bella's dad. I ran down the hallway, throwing myself at them. How could I have been so selfish to them back there when I knew that Bella had a family too… we were all in that family.

"S-ssss-ssh," Bella's mother stuttered through cries, trying to calm me, "We're going to get her back… I-I know we will." I turned around to see Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Danielle standing in the hallway now. I just wanted Bella to be back.

"Okay," I said. I took Joe's phone on the way out… I was expecting that address. I was fully expecting to get Bella back.

I was just doing it my way.

I was up on a balcony in the hotel room. I was staying with my mom and dad. They were talking with Mr. and Mrs. Lucas; not to mention Bella's parents. God knows. Jay came outside and sat next to me. He had been crying too.

"Hey," I said hoarsely.

"Hey, Patterson," he said. It was quiet for a while. We just sat there. I wasn't necessarily mad at Jay like Bella and Joe were. But what he did was wrong. I didn't care at this point though; Jay was Bella's friend too.

"I wish this never happened," I said, "Any of it." Jay took my hand.

"We're going to get her back," Jay said, "I promise." I looked at him, nodding.

"I know," I said. I was sure of it too. I had it all planned out. Bella's van was out there; Joe had the keys. All I needed was the address that these guys were planning on giving. I could steal the keys from Joe and just go.

"Nick's here," Jay said, "I'll go." He stood up, patting my hand one last time before he was leaving.

"Jay?" I called.

"Yeah?" he turned around. I stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"Bye," I said.

"You'll see me tomorrow," Jay said, "I'm not going anywhere." I nodded; obviously he didn't understand what was happening. Eventually, Jay and left and Nick entered. I didn't even want to think about what Nick said to him.

"Hey," Nick said sitting down next to me, "You wanna talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" I asked. He sighed, letting a long pause set in.

"It's cold up here," he said, "Come here." He pulled me closer, causing me to rest my head on his chest, "I'm sorry."

"I was selfish," I whispered, "I know we're all in loss of someone. But Nick…" I looked up at him, to make sure he was listening, "Please… don't do anything. Just let the police figure it out."

"I was going to say the same thing to you," Nick said. I was about to sit up but his grip tightened around me, "I saw you take Joe's phone… what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I said, "I was just waiting. I wanted to just talk to her, Nick."

"I don't buy it," he said, "But I'm not going to make you tell me… all I know is that I'm begging you not to do anything."

"I… can't promise that, Nick," I said, "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," Nick laughed, "Never." He kissed the top of my head, "But I will stop you."

"You'll try," I said. He'll just try. He won't catch me.

He won't.

Bella's POV

I think it was about two or three hours I was in that chair, being beaten to a bloody pulp. Blake couldn't partake in it I guess. But father and son were having a great time. Glenn's dad was watching; Glenn was killing me. After a while, I decided to actually say something.

"You think this is going to make your chances of getting caught any thinner?" I asked, laughing. I spit blood out on the ground of the barn, "You're pathetic." Glenn was about to throw me another punch when someone yanked him back.

"That's it," Blake said. Glenn's dad stepped forward but Blake pushed him back, "She's had enough… go." They both rolled their eyes and left the barn. Now it was just me and Blake.

"I hope you're happy," I said looking up at him.

"This wasn't my idea," Blake said, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh yeah?" I said, "Then why are you after my best friend?" He sighed. It was hard to see because one of my eyes was bloody.

"Do you know what Lily did to me," he said, "You have no idea."

"She told me what you did," I said, "And that's why there are kids down there…"

"Did you know…" he said, "I was a teacher? And kids were my everything." I glared at him in disgust. I knew what people like him did.

"She was just in preschool… and she opened the door," he said, "She opened the door and they all got away."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sam!" he called, making me flinch. Sam quickly stumbled inside the barn and gasped at the sight of me.

"God," he said, running to me. I chuckled; as if he really cared, "What are you doing?"

"Ask the idiots back in the house," he said. He started walking out of the barn. Sam stared at him until he completely left and then he untied my wrists. He took them himself and started rubbing around them, like last time.

"Just stop," I said pulling my arms away from him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm… I'm just sorry."

"Yeah, well that isn't going to fix anything," I said.

"Why aren't you running?" he said, "That door is wide open."

"Because…" I said, "Those kids down there… I'm getting them out of here." He put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"I really hope you do," he said, "I want to help you… I really do." He actually meant it. I was confused but didn't let it show.

"Okay," I said, "Um… they can't move… they're not going to be able to get out… please… unchain them." He sighed, not sure of what to do.

"Okay," he said, "But if you hear anyone at all coming down you need to get them in it."

"Fine," I said. Eventually I went back down with him. I heard one of the kids crying. I opened the cage door and went to her. I think it was Joey. She was the tiniest out of all of them. I tried to calm her down as Sam unchained her, closing the door of the cage behind him. He went to Stella and then Ned. They all cowered away from him.

"It's okay," I said to Joey. She reached over and touched my bloody eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, pulling her closer to me. She started crying in my chest.

"Sam," I said, "You can go now." He backed up and eventually left. Suddenly, something crashed from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a little window. Stella went and opened it, like a little door. Joey was still crying.

"What is this stuff?" Stella said. She was holding up bandages and rubbing alcohol. They definitely needed that stuff. Then Stella gasped pulling out bread. She was smiling, "Do you see Joey?" Joey looked up at her and began smiling. I smiled, playing along. Then Stella sighed in exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There isn't one for Ned," Stella said, "They never give him any… they don't think he needs it." Ned was in the corner, resting his head in his knees. Stella gave Joey a piece of bread; along with me. I shook my head and crawled over to Ned. He looked up at me, scared.

"Hey," I said, "It's okay." He nodded.

"Take it," I said giving him my bread. He shook his head, "It's alright, Ned. Just take it." Eventually he took it.

"Bella," Stella said, "What is this for?" She was referring to the first aid. I smiled and took it.

"It's going to make you feel better," I said. I glanced back in the little door. There was a plate… a porcelain plate. I smiled then took the rubbing alcohol, "This stings though… we won't use it."

I swear these guys were idiots.

Lily's POV

It had to have been three in the morning. I fell asleep with Joe's phone in my hand. It was on vibrate just in case I got an address. I guess you're wondering what my plan is. I'm going there of course; and I'm going to make the trade. I don't care what others think; this was because of me. Bella could be dead already. I had nothing left to lose. The phone did vibrate; that's what woke me up.

"624 Christine Ct." is what it said. I knew where that was… that was my old house… before I moved to Santa Barbara. I'm pretty sure a lot of the houses were wiped out by a major tornado.

I looked over to see my parents completely asleep. I feel asleep on the couch while Bella's parents took the other bed. Jay was on the ground. I stood up and walked over to my parents, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. I had to get the keys from Joe. Nick left a room key just in case I needed to see him. I would just take the keys. I know where he left them; completely accessible.

It was quiet in the hallway. Joe, Nick, Kevin and Danielle were staying in the room next to us. The elevator was right there. All I had to do was run down the hallway and shut the door. I quietly slid the key in the door, the green light indicating that it was unlocked.

"Lily?" I jumped to the sound of Joe. He was leaning against the door when I tried to open it. He let me in.

"Hey," I said, "Um, couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither," he said. "What's up?"

"Uh, well," I began, "I guess I just wanted to apologize for what I said. I knew the keys were on a table directly behind me. I went and leaned against it, feeling them with my hand.

"It's okay," he said, "I understand what you're feeling."

"I should've been considerate of what you and everyone else is feeling," I sighed. I slid the keys silently in my back pocket. He went and pulled me into a hug just in time. I hugged him back tightly, "Go to sleep Joe."

"Okay," he said. I hugged him tightly then let go, heading back for the door. Nick was up now, his eyes trying to adjust to light.

"Lily are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Just couldn't sleep. I'm going to leave now." I waved good bye then left. As soon as the door shut, I bolted for the elevator. The door opened as soon as I heard the door open from behind me.

"Lily?" I heard Joe. I was in the elevator, a look of shock on his face. I held up his phone as the doors began to shut. He began running to it, Nick peaking out the door. The door shut before either of them could reach it. I cried into my hands. I knew I would be putting them through hell. But I had to end this. I knew this elevator moved fast. I reached the ground floor and started running to the exit. Then I heard the stairs door open.

"Lily!" Nick yelled, "Don't!" I went out the door and Bella's van was right there. I zoomed to it, getting in. I could start it; I know I could. I tried once and it didn't work. I could hear Nick and Joe calling me from outside of the van. I shut my eyes; last chance.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as the car roared to life. I backed out, making sure not to hit Nick or Joe. I zoomed away before any of them could catch me.

I took Joe's phone and dialed the number that sent me the address. It rang twice then picked up, "What."

"I'm coming," I said. It must've been Glenn; the laugh was too familiar.

"Great to know," he said, "Can't wait." I hung up just in time for Nick to call me. I picked up.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I'm saving Bella," I said, "And if things go as planned, we'll both be back soon."

"Bella wouldn't want you to do this," he said, "Think about your parents… think about me."

"Nick," I cried, "Please don't pull the guilt card… I am thinking about you and my parents… it's breaking my heart."

"Lily, please think about this," he said, "Just come back."

"Nick, I can't do that," I replied, "Just tell everyone that I love them. I'm coming back."

"At least tell the police the address," he said. I sighed.

"624 Christine Court," I said.

"I'm coming to get you," Nick said.

"Nick, don't," I said, "Not yet… please. I know what I'm doing." He paused.

"I love you, Lily," he said.

"I love you, Nick," I said crying. I hung up, not wanting to listen to him cry. I tried to control myself, besides, I knew how to defend myself. Bella hid something in here… something she never told anyone about.

Except for me, that is.

Bella's POV

"Do they smoke?" I asked, "Any of them."

"Blake does," said Ned, "He held up his arm and showed little circular scared, "He puts them out on me." I gasped taking his arm gently.

"Okay," I said. I took the plate and broke it into pieces. I found the sharpest shard of the bunch the pushed the rest of them in the corner, hiding them.

"What are you going to do?" Joey asked.

"I'm getting us out of here," I said.

"H-how?" Stella asked. I heard someone come in above me. Someone was coming.

"Hurry," I said, "Get back to your chains." I slapped them loosely on all of them then put just one on me. I stuck the sharp shard in my back pocket, the rubbing alcohol in the other.

"You're going to love this Bells," said Glenn, "This is just great." Glenn opened the door and unchained me. He took my arms and pushed me to the wall, "Patterson's on her way."

"W-what?" I said, "You're lying."

"Got the call from her myself," he said. He turned to the kids who were avoiding eye contact, "You guys are going to see what happens when you mess with us." He started dragging me out the door.

"Tie her up," Blake ordered, "She's here… quick." I could hear the familiar roar of my van stop abrubtly. Glenn's dad came back with all three kids cowered over. They started taking us outside of the barn. Lily was standing outside of the van. She was trying not to look at me. Why was she doing this. Joey, Stella, and Ben were sitting behind us. Glenn was next to his dad. Blake was up ahead of me. I looked over towards the house to see Sam with a frail girl in his arms. That must be his sister.

"Lillian," Blake said, "Nice of you to join us." Lily didn't answer. This was my chance. I pulled out the sharp piece of the plate and began cutting at my wrists. It was actually working. I was surprised. I couldn't let any of them see any sign of victory on my face.

"Let's cut to the chase," Glenn said, "We make the trade and Bella returns safely home."

"She gets to leave," Lily said to Blake, "No strings attached."

"Agreed," Blake said. Blake took out a cigarette and began to light it. Now was my chance. I undid the top of the rubbing alcohol with one hand then threw it at him, causing the light to sprint up into a gigantic flame, making Glenn and his father fall back in shock. I waved at the kids and we began running to Lily. Then I stopped. She pulled out a gun from her back. I smiled, knowing that was in fact, mine. I always kept it, ever since the stabbing.

"C'mon!" Lily said. She opened the back of the van as I painfully lifted the kids inside. I saw Sam running to us with his dying sister in his arms. Lily pointed the gun at him.

"He's okay," I said. Lily nodded and aimed the gun at the others who were now standing up. They were all shocked at what just happened. I shut the back of the van, everyone in there but us.

"Throw us your guns," Lily said, "Now." They all looked at each other then defeating threw their guns at Lily's feet. I grabbed one just in case and pointed it at them. Lily smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"Don't mention it," she laughed. I smiled and looked back at the others. Turns out those things do work out in the long run. Lily and I began making our way to the front seats of the van. Lily got in first then I quickly followed. Lily gave me the keys and I quickly started it with one try. I was getting much better at that.

"You're amazing," I said. Suddenly a rock was thrown at the back of the van, breaking the window. I hit the gas quickly, zooming away from that god-awful place. I knew they would chase us. We wouldn't be getting away that easily.

"Those assholes can bring it on," Lily said.

"My words exactly," I said.

Joe's POV

Not only was I afraid for Lily but I admired her. She was doing what I wanted to do; what I wouldn't do. I knew that I had a family here. Bella was the strongest person I know. I thought that if the police could find her in time then everything would be okay. I knew though, that if they didn't, I would myself. That was the smart thing, I knew it. Lily was being completely reckless and stupid. But did she care?

Nick was pacing back and forth. He wanted to get her. But I told him it was too dangerous. It was wrong. Kevin and Danielle woke up and we eventually had to tell the parents. They weren't mad, they weren't frightened. They seemed to believe in Lily; not a very normal thing in this type of situation. They sent the police to the given address."

"Nick," I said. He stopped to turn towards me, "She'll call." He nodded.

"You're right," he said, "You're right." Danielle began rubbing my shoulders. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. We all jumped when we heard something vibrate in the drawer. I stood up; it was Bella's phone. The sun was rising. Lily left at three and it's been four hours; seven a.m. I took the phone out of the drawer. It was my phone calling. I sighed.

"H-hello?" I called hesitantly. I heard coughing then a raspy breath.

"Joe," said… not Lily. I sat down, my legs giving out. Nick came next to me followed by Kevin and Danielle.

"Bella," I said breathless.

Lily's POV

I felt adrenaline rushing through me as I held the wheel. Bella was literally shooting at the truck following us. Glenn was in the back of truck, trying to hit Bella. She just missed a bullet. I was starting to become worried but couldn't really think about it. Bella looked like a wreck. Her lip was bleeding, scratches all over her face; one distinctly under her eyes, making her eye crust shut. Her arms were bruised, wrists red from where she was tied up. She looked pretty bad ass though.

"I'm out of bullets," she said, "What are we gonna do?"

"Look!" I exclaimed. We saw a rush of cop cars coming towards us on the single dirt road. We both smiled, laughing in excitement. Bella went top speed in the van, so the cop cars could see us. They let us drive past while they set down tire spikes for the truck. It was coming pretty close. Bella pulled over into the dirt.

She kept her hands on the wheel. I put my hands up just in case. After we heard the loud popping of the tires on the truck, a cop came and tapped the glass of the van. Bella rolled down her window.

"Names," he said.

"Bella Sandford," she said.

"Lily Patterson," I replied. The others were silent. I didn't know who any of them were, making me nervous. But Bella seemed to know what she was doing, so I had nothing to complain about.

"Wait here," the cop said, "We don't want them to see you." He walked away from the van. I smiled and looked over at Bella.

"You saved my life, Lily," she said. A tear streamed down my face.

"What are best friends for right?" I said. I pulled her into a hug.

She was back.

Bella's POV

It turns out Glenn's dad was an ex-cop; that explained how the truck came to look like a police car. Glenn, his father, and Blake Morgan were all heading to jail; forever. There was no mercy for any of them after this. I didn't mind though.

I had to ask Lily why Blake wanted her. She wasn't sure at first when I brought up something about preschool. It turns out Blake Morgan was a pedophile teacher, killing and molesting children for eight years; that is, until Lily saved a group of children locked in his classroom. Blake became more outraged when he found out Lily's mother was the prosecutor's lawyer.

That definitely explained what Joey, Stella, and Ned were doing there. I wasn't sure what their future was. Hopefully they all had parents. Eventually, the cop allowed us out of the car. I carried Joey, the other two following closely behind them. I wouldn't let the police take them from me. I stood by one of the seventeen cop cars as one of the men asked for their names.

Ned Sampson; age seven. He was taken in kindergarten by Blake Morgan. His parents are definitely going to be happy to see him. Stella Anderson; age nine. She was lured by Blake just last year. She has parents who will be relieved so see her.

Then there was Joey; age four. She had no parents. She was dropped on the side of the road, thinking Blake could be a loyal parent. You just can't trust strangers. She had nowhere to go… except with me.

"Here," Lily said after they took Stella and Ned. Joey was still in my arms, almost asleep. She placed someone's phone in my hand; Joes, "Call." I nodded, quickly dialing my number. Did he have my phone? Maybe I should've called Nick.

I was about to hang up, "H-hello?" I was about to say something when something came up in my throat. I coughed the opposite way of Joey and coughed up some blood. It didn't feel very right.

"Joe," I said. It was quite for a second but then I heard him.

"Bella."

"It's over Joe," I said, "It's all over. Lily and I are coming home."

**So? Any good? Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Keep My Distance

Bella's POV

Lily wasn't injured at all so she could go back to everyone; I on the other hand had to "seriously" go to the hospital. I felt fine. I mean I still coughed up blood every once in a while. But it's just because there was this cut on the inside of my mouth from where I was punched. I guess I would just choke on it so much that it seemed like… ew never mind.

A policeman tried to take Joey away from me but I backed away, "No," I said, "She's staying with me."

"Hey, Sandford," said officer Lundean. I remember him.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm guessing you would like this girl to stay with you?" he asked. I nodded, "Well, she needs some medical attention. If we can just get her fixed up; you'll be in the same hospital… I'll tell you which room. She's not going anywhere."

"Okay," I said after a pause. I gently handed Joey over to a woman cop. She was still sleeping.

"I don't need a doctor," I said, "I can fix this myself."

"We just need to make sure you're okay," he said.

"I think I'd know if I'm okay or not," I said.

"Bella, your spitting blood," he said.

"I have a cut in my mouth," I replied.

"Exactly," he said, "You won't be there long… promise."

"Ow," I said quietly. The nurse touched my cheek; then smirked. I kind of laughed, "I'm just sore, right?"

"Well," she said, "You seem okay. No internal bleeding. But we got to clean your eye out."

"I can do it," I said, "Honest."

"The bathroom's down the hall," she said, "No one's stopping you." She tossed me a towel and winked. I quickly got out of the hospital bed I was in and began walking down the hallway. This was a really different hospital from the only two I've been in. People were staring; I was hoping through the bloody eye and dirt they couldn't recognize me.

The bathroom was luckily small and private. I cringed when I looked in the mirror. This wasn't going to be easy to fix up. I began pulling off tiny clumps of blood that was keeping my eye shut. During the time, I couldn't help but think about Joe. After I told him I was coming home he just said… okay. I told Lily which hospital I would be stuck in. I owed that girl my life; she saved it and she saved the kid's. She also saved Sam and his sister Amelda. She was in this hospital too. I would have to visit them before I left.

My eye was completely open now so I could get a better idea to where the cut was. It was like a crescent shape around the outside of my eye. I guess I should probably try to fix my face. I had quite a few scratches on them alone with my arms. There were some pretty bad bruises. My mouth was fine. The cut inside stopped bleeding and my lip just had a little red cut. I lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach. There were way too many bruises for a human being. But then again; I do bruise really easily. They were beating me for a long time too. I guess this was expected.

After I cleaned my face I started walking back to my hospital. I knew my parents were on their way despite the fact that I just want to come to them. Officer Lundean's definition of not long is very different compared to mine. I smiled when I saw Joey's hospital room.

"Bella!" she said excitingly, "I thought you went home!"  
"Nah," I replied sitting next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," she said. I laughed.

"I'm sure we'll get that taken care of," I said. She laughed then took my hand.

"Bella, where do I go?" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," I said, "But you know something? I'm going to try and figure it out, okay?"

"I want to stay with you," she said. I was holding back tears.

"Me too," I said, "I'm going to talk to my mom and dad. How's that sound?"

"Are they nice?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "They're great."

"Okay, well," she said, "Because my last ones were not really nice." She yawned, her eyes shutting.

"You're tired," I said, "You go ahead and fall asleep. I'll come back to get you okay?"

"Okay," she said her eyes closing, "Okay." Eventually, Joey fell asleep. I smiled at her then quietly left her room. I turned a corner to go to mine when I stopped. My mom and dad were standing right there.

"Mom," I said my tears free falling, "Dad." I ran at them, throwing my arms around both of them. Somehow, we ended up on the floor, me crying into both of them.

"Hi, baby," my dad said.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Mom said, "This wasn't your fault. Everything's taken care of."

"Guys," I said pulling away, "Lily saved me… she saved everyone."

"Everyone?" my dad said, "I'll explain… but um… where's the Lucas'?"

"Their in your room," Mom said, "We came to find you." We all stood up, still in each other's arms. This family was completely healed.

I heard the mixture of voices in my room. I was pressing my ear against the door, smiling. They were all here. I quietly turned the door knob, sliding inside. They were all staring; shocked?

"Um, hi," I said quietly. Denise and Paul both stood up. It was silent for a while. Soon, they both pulled me into their arms. Denise was crying hysterically.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have let you go…"

"It's okay," I said, "its okay."

"You're a strong girl, Bella," Paul said, "Thank you for being so strong." A tear fell from my own eyes; happy tears. Man, haven't had those in a long time. Lily's mom held my face in her hands.

"My savior," she said, "Thank you so much…" she kissed my forehead while Mr. Patterson gave me a painful pat on the back. He didn't know so I just smiled.

"We'll leave you kids alone," Denise said, "It's crowded in here." They all stepped out shutting the door behind them. So it was just me, Lily, Kevin, Danielle, Nick, and Joe. Lily put her arm over my shoulder, hugging me warmly. Danielle came up too, hugging me tight. Then they both left? Where were they going?

"Bella," Kevin said pulling me into his arms. I stood there for a little bit, hugging my brother. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before Nick pulled me close, tears in his eyes… and mine.

"I thought we lost you," he whispered in my ear.

"Lily's gonna get it from you isn't she," I said. He chuckled despite of himself. I did too. He and Kevin started leaving. I didn't mind. I watched the door shut then turned around to see Joe right at my face. He pulled me into his arms and just held me there. He was sobbing. I sighed, rubbing his back.

"Joe," I said, "It's okay… I'm right here." He pulled me closer.

"I know," he said, "I know…" he pulled back and looked at me. He began tracing his hands along my injuries, specifically around my eye.

"Just don't worry about it," I said, "They don't even hurt anymore." He shook his head.

"They hurt," he said, "But that's alright… I'll make them feel better. I promise you Bella; nothing like this will ever happen again. If it does… I'll save you like I should've this time."

"You shouldn't have come close to that place," I said, "Because I don't want you to get hurt. You did the right thing."

"But Lily can?" he asked.

"I didn't want her to show up either," I said, "She just sort of did… why exactly was that?"

"She escaped from us," Joe said, "Nick told me she was acting weird… I don't know. We were trying to catch her. It just didn't work out so well." I nodded.

"You know something you haven't done in a while?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"Kiss me," I said. He did just that, sitting me on the hospital bed. It was all a good pain; an amazing fantastic pain.

Nick's POV

"You," I pointed to Lily, "I want to talk to you."

"Oh," she said, "Um okay." She was really scared now. To be honest she should be. We were in the hallway; completely empty.

"So," I said, "Do you want me to ask what you were thinking?"

"Yeah," she said, "I was thinking about Bella… she needed us. And to be honest we needed her."

"The police were-"

"The police didn't have clue," she interjected. I was looking down at the white tile. She took my face forcefully with one hand, "Answer me a question. Do you think I was going there completely unaware of what I was getting into? Completely helpless?" I didn't answer, "I knew Bella had a gun in her van… that officer gave her one that she hid under this secret compartment in the floor. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty Nick."

"I can't…" I said.

"You can't what," she said.

"I can't lose you," I said pulling her close to me. Her hand dropped from my face and her eyes softened up.

"I should've thought about you more," she said, her blue eyes deep with clear apology, "It's obvious that I should've thought of all of you… but Bella was going to get killed if I didn't go…"

"I love you so much," I said kissing her. She ran her fingers through my hair as I pulled her up on my feet.

"I love you," she said through kisses.

Soon Lily and I eventually went back to the others. I guess there were some things that had to be explained by Bella; things that Lily didn't even know about. When Lily came back to the hotel we were staying at, she explained all she knew. I felt pretty caught up except for when she brought up these kids and another guy that was forced their against his will.

"Okay," Bella said sitting next to Joe on her hospital bed. Her parents were close by too. When Lily returned, Bella's parents looked at her like god. I smiled at Lily who was sitting across from me, "So um, there were other kids… three of them. Two of them have a family they will be returning to. But the other… she has nowhere to go."

"What do you suggest we do?" Mr. Sandford asked her. She sighed.

"I want her to stay with us," I said, "If that's even a possibility." The Sandford couple exchanged glances then looked at Bella.

"What's her name?" her dad asked.

"Her name is Joey," she replied, "No last name… well not one known that is. Um… she's four."

"Where is she?" her mom asked.

"Here," Bella replied, "In the hospital."

"Bella," her dad said, "You know this is a huge responsibility."

"I know," I said, "Dad, she's special… see for yourself." Her dad smiled and nodded.

"I will," he said.

"There was also this guy," I said, "Sam… I don't know... for the record, he didn't do anything he wanted to do. They had his sister." Oh boy, Joe certainly had questions about that…I could see it.

Bella was coming back to our hotel with everyone but first she had to have her parents meet Joey. Joe wanted to stay with them; fortunately no one was going to stop him from doing that.

"C'mon beautiful," I said to Lily, "Let's go." I pulled her close as we walked out of the hospital. We all took the tour bus while Lily's parents went with Bella's parents. They just hopped on with us.

There was just one more thing… person that Bella didn't get to talk to yet.

I wonder how that would work out.

Bella's POV

"Hey, I'll be back," I said to Joe. I forgot Joe's phone in the hospital room. He nodded and proceeded with my parents to meet Joey. I hope she wouldn't freak out when she saw them. I mean, maybe she won't think they're complete strangers. I turned that same corner to my hospital room. The hallway was completely clear. This early in the morning on a Saturday I wasn't expecting any one to be up and about. I went quickly into the hospital room and stopped to see Jay.

"Bella," he said caught off guard. He obviously wasn't sure what to say. I was mad at him before, right? I was. I remembered everything. But he came all the way here… what if I never saw Jay again? Isn't that what I wished for? Thinking about that, I knew that wasn't what I wanted.

"Hey," I said, "Um, I came for Joe's phone. I-I left it here."

"Right," he said, gesturing to the phone left on the table. I quickly reached for it, unsure of what to do here. It was quiet for a second, my arms crossed across my chest. I blinked about two-thousand times. Then I shook my head, pulling Jay into a hug.

"I'm going to figure this out, Jay," I said, "But right now… I'm not ready to…forgive." He nodded.

"I know," he said, "But you know I'll be waiting."

"I'm hoping you will," I said. He kissed my forehead then began walking out the door, "Where are you going?"

"Home, I guess," he said, "My mom's worried sick about you, you know." I chuckled. I loved Jay's mom.

"How will you get there?" I asked.

"I'll take a cab," he said, "Not a problem." I pulled Jay into one more hug.

"Bye, Jay," I said.

"Bye, Sandford," he said. As soon as he was gone, I let out a sigh. I didn't forgive him… not yet anyway. I think I just needed some time to think about it. It's not so bad that I don't ever want to see him again; even though that is what I said before. I walked out of the hospital room to have Joe come up from behind me and wrap his arms around my bruised waist, completely taking me by surprise.

"Hey," Joe whispered in my ear. He was walking back towards Joey's room.

"Hey," I said still a little shocked, "I thought you were with my parents."

"I was," he said, "Then your creepy boyfriend decided to follow you."

"Okay," I laughed.

"So why didn't you tell me you had possession of a firearm?" he laughed. I stopped walking, only for Joe to literally drag me across the hall.

"I don't know," I said, "I mean… it was just in case. I never really thought I would need it." Joe laughed at me again, "You're not upset are you?"

"Of course not," he whatever you want," he said, "No matter what."

"I love you," I said, "I missed you." My back hit the wall of the hallway. He rested his forehead against mine, kissing me deeply.

"I love you," he said. We just stood there for a while, "Are you hurt."

"Not really," I said, "I'm not really thinking about pain." He smiled kissing me again.

"God, I love you," he said.

"Love you too," I laughed. We heard someone coming so Joe just merely backed up, knowing it was my parents. I was surprised when my mom pulled me into her arms. It hurt a lot, and Joe noticed. He mouthed: "You okay?" I nodded.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We're taking that girl with us," my dad said.

"Wh-what?" I asked, "Really?"

"Yes," she said, "She told me… she told me everything." I was lost; but I just hugged my mom back. I wasn't sure what was going on. I guess I would just play along.

Joe was trying to take my keys, making me smile. It's like it was before. I was afraid I would never get to do this again, "I'm driving," I laughed.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't think you can handle it."

"Joe-" I laughed. We were waiting for Joey. The nurses were going through stuff with my mom and dad. They told us to just take her back with us. Joey was more than happy. Soon she came out with the same dirty rags she had on before. I laughed when she nearly hauled me over with a hug.

"Hi, Bella," she said.

"Hey, Joey," I smiled. She took my hand pulling me down to her level. She leaned into my ear.

"Who's that guy?" she asked. I laughed moving to her ear.

"His name is Joe," I said, "Just like you. He's my boyfriend… he's really cool." She nodded looking up at Joe who was looking at me. I smiled as Joey took his hand too. He was a little nervous at first but then adjusted. I smiled at him over Joey's head. He smiled too, holding up my keys. I rolled my eyes but laughed.

Joe's POV

I'm not sure what Bella said to Joey, but she seemed to be okay with my presence. She was really adorable; and I guess she was joining Bella's family. I wish I knew what got Bella's parents to cave like that. I felt like I was missing out. Maybe Bella knew what she was saying. I mean, her mother told her that Joey told her everything. Define everything? I just don't know.

Joey sat next to Bella in the passenger's seat. She was small enough too; skinny. I smiled at Bella who was running her fingers through Joey's hair. She really had a connection with her.

"Joey," Bella said, "What were you talking to my parents about?"

"Well," Joey said, "I didn't know they were your parents. I was really, really scared. But then they said so… and I told them how you saved us… and Ned." Bella seemed a little lost.

"I didn't save Ned," she laughed. I was so confused. I think Bella had to explain some more things to me.

"When they were mean," Joey said, "You were nice."

"Oh," Bella said, "Okay."

We were at the hotel now, the tour bus in the parking lot. Joey seemed amazed by it, "Whoa… what's that?"

"A bus," Bella laughed, "Joe has a band… and their on tour."

"Tour?" she said, "Cool." I laughed. She really was awesome. I saw Lily in the back entrance. As soon as the van stopped, Joey ran at Lily. Bella and I were alone.

"She adjusts to people fast," I told Bella.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess it's because she doesn't have a lot of experience with them; not always a bad thing."

"So," I said, "What exactly am I missing out on?"

"What?" she asked.

"She claims you saved her," I said, "You said it was Lily…. What exactly happened?"

"I don't know," she said, "I sort of burnt Blake's face off." My mouth dropped. She leaned over and pushed it back up.

"Oh," I said, "Um well… wow."

"Yeah," she said, "After that, Lily had most of it under control." She noticed my frown, "What's the matter."

"Nothing," I said, "It's just… I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Joe-" she began.

"I mean it," I interrupted, "And it almost happened… I got a feeling of what I would have to live through if you… didn't come back."

"But I did come back," she said, "And I will never let you feel that again." I smiled, looking at my scratched up/terribly broken girlfriend. She was smiling at me; how could she do that?

"I love you," I said. She took my face and kissed me, something I've been deprived of… something I thought I would never have again.

"What's the matter Joe?" Joey asked me when Bella ran to her parent's room to grab some money. Apparently, Joey hasn't eaten anything but a piece of bread in the past few days. She was holding my hand, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Should something be the matter?" I laughed. She shrugged.

"You seemed a little sad in the car," she said.

"Oh," I said, "Well… I guess I just really missed Bella." I wasn't sure exactly how to explain this to a four-year-old girl. She seemed to understand though.

"She was really nice to us," Joey replied, "But I think I'm really going to miss Stella and Ned. They were the others there." I smiled, "You know something?"

"What?" I asked.

"She actually gave her bread to Ned," Joey said, "He wasn't allowed to have any sometimes." I nodded, realizing what Joey had actually told Bella's parents.

"What else did she do Joey?" I asked her.

"Well," she said, "When that one scary kid came to get her, she would stand up to him. All of us were too afraid to stand up to him. But she wasn't. Oh, and she took the beating." My eye browns raised and my eyes popped out.

"What?" I asked.

"Kids who were new to the farm," Joey sighed, "They would always have to take their first beating… and if they cried, they would get beaten longer. I didn't even hear Bella cry. She was… laughing." A tear streamed down Joey's face. Realizing I struck a nerve, I kneeled down to her.

"Hey," I said getting rid of the tears, "It's alright… Joey, I want you to just forget about everything that's happened to you. You can start over. It may not seem like an easy thing to do… but Bella and I will help you."

"Okay," Joey smiled.

Lily's POV

I walked into Nick's hotel room. He was alone; all of the parents were getting really acquainted with each other. I never really realized that my parents and Bella's parents never got to meet Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. I wonder if they liked them. What's not to like? I can't even answer that.

"Hey," I said. He was sitting on the foot of his bed, staring at nothing; until I walked in.

"Hey," he said. I gave a suspicious look, coming to sit next to him. He pulled me into his arms as soon as I did, kissing the top of my head.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. He was lying… why was he lying?

"Nick," I said, "You're not okay." He looked at me, apologetic.

"Sorry," he said, "I was just thinking."

"About what," I said. I turned myself towards him, resting my chin on his shoulder. He leaned his forehead in to face me.

"Kevin and Danielle are getting married," he said.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Did I know? I had to have known. I guess after all of this, I completely forgot; that made me feel horrible.

"Yeah," Nick laughed, "I feel like a jerk."

"You don't need to," I said, "I do." He kissed my forehead just barely.

"I think I have an idea," Nick said, "As soon as this tour is over." He laughed again, "You know, it seems like this tour is a pain rather than a good thing."

"I'll make it a good thing," I laughed. He nodded.

"I'm hoping so," he said. Then he sighed laying back. I smiled down at him, my hand resting on his chest. His eyes were shut; he looked so peaceful, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. Suddenly the door opened and sweet little Joey came skipping in.

"Don't sleep!" she laughed, "Are you coming with?" Nick smiled sitting up to look at Joey. She was really accustomed to us after such a short period of time.

"Of course we are," Nick said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Joey smiled then took my hand.

"You're coming to right Lily?" she asked. I laughed.

"Yes, Joey," I said, "I am most certainly coming."

"Good," Joey said, "Bella and Joe told me to come get you guys!" She was so excited; so outgoing. I think she's been holding that back for years; who knows.

**I keep saying sorry! Sorry! Haha. Got in the worst fight ever with my two best friends in the world… well former best friends. It was just a really bad day! But I hope you can turn this frown upside-down with some reviews… maybe? :)**


	19. Chapter 19: To Make You Feel My Love

Bella's POV

Joe sent Joey to get Nick and Lily. In the mean time, Joe took my hand and began walking outside, "Joe what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just walk with me," he smiled. I was nervous now; something must've really been bothering him. Joe brought me into the empty tour bus. He took my shoulders and sat me down, "Joey… told me what they did to you."

"What?" I asked.

"Bells," he said, "You don't just have a few scratches… you're hurt…" I wasn't trying to hide anything from him; not even the injuries. But he didn't see them. I never even indicated that I had more than a few scratches on my face.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything," I said, "If that's what you're suggesting."

"Not at all," Joe smiled, "I just wanted to make sure." He pulled me up then sat down in my place, pulling me on his lap. He put his hand on my stomach gently; it stung a little. I mean sure it would; it was even hard to laugh sometimes. Joe looked at my face. I sighed and lifted my shirt, not even a little bit over my belly-button. He sighed when he saw the dark bruises and the scratches, right where the scars from the stabs were.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at him, tears in my eyes.

"You're sorry," he said, "You can't be sorry, Bella. You've done nothing wrong." He just pulled me closer, hugging me tightly. I silently cried for a little bit, "You're going to be a sister… for this beautiful little girl. Be strong for her, Bells."

"I know," I said, "I will, I promise." I pulled away to look at him, nodding. I hopped that I could help Joey start over. I want to give her a normal life. He smiled, running this thumbs over my tears. I jumped when someone knocked on the bus door.

"Joe? Bella?" Lily said, "Are you guys coming?" Joe laughed at my fear. I laughed too.

"Yeah," Joe said, "We're coming." He looked at me, "Ready."

"Yeah," I said. He kissed me.

"You look beautiful," he said. I smiled and kissed him, standing up.

"I love you, Joe," I said. He took my hand as we began walking out the door.

"I love you, Bella," he replied.

"Hey," Lily said as we walked out of the tour bus, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Joe said. Lily nodded, linking arms with me. She smiled at me as Joe took my other hand. Joey was walking with Nick, holding his hand. They were talking to each other about something irrelevant. But the point was they were talking. It was good for Joey; she needed to try and adjust to everyone around her.

We were all just going to take the van, despite the broken back window. I would definitely have to get that fixed. At least I got all the glass out. When Joe let go of my hand it was replaced by Joey. I smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. Lily walked to the back of the van to meet with Nick, kissing him softly. Joey laughed at my smiling expression then went to meet with Lily and Nick. I felt Joe rest his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. It came to me that no matter what happens, things eventually can return to normal; to the good things. Joe leaned in behind me to kiss my cheek. Did he know what I was thinking? I think he did.

December…

Lily's POV

"How does that sound?" Nick said through the mic on stage. I was all the way in the nosebleed section of the stadium they were playing in tonight. We were all the way in Ohio! And as much as I didn't want to give in…

I was freezing.

"Good!" I yelled back down to him, giving him a thumbs up. He gave me a thumbs up back, smiling. I sighed happily; even from far away, he made me melt. They were rehearsing for the show tonight; which was probably going to be just as amazing as the one's they've been doing for the past few months. I slowly came back down to the front row of the stage. Joe was flipping a microphone and successfully not catching it. It cracked me up.

"Dude, try not to break the mics," Kevin replied. I smiled at Kevin; they didn't even know what we had in store for them. It was going to be so great. I meant him and Danielle. After what happened back in September, none of us were paying attention to them. But that was soon about to end. We were going to completely redo the proposal.

Nick jumped from the stage in front of me, giving me a quick kiss, "Aren't you cold?" That was sarcastic by the way. I've been freezing since October. He's just been teasing; although I know it's him who sneaks me extra blankets at night.

"Nah," I said, "I'm pretty use to it." He laughed, knowing that was completely untrue.

"I can't believe the tours almost over," he sighed, "It's gone by so fast."

"Agreed," I replied, "It's like this could just keep going."

"I'm lucky I could do this with you," he said pulling me closer, "I love you."

"Love you to," I smiled kissing him.

"Hey, Nick, are you ready to I don't know… rehearse!" Joe called through the mic. I laughed, resting my forehead on his. I looked up at him through eyelashes.

"Go on," I laughed. He smiled, kissing me one last time before going back up on stage. I almost screamed when Joey came up from behind me taking my hand.

"Hey, Lily!" she said.

"Hey, sweetie," I laughed sitting down in one of the seats. Joey, still being as small as she was, started shaking. She was freezing too. I opened up my sweater and pulled her in, making her laugh. I had one of those huge, ugly Christmas sweaters on. It's got the little wooden buttons and everything. With Joey inside, I looked like a balloon. She cuddled up to me and just sat there. Normally, this was Bella's department. Seriously, she's gone all mom/big sister. I loved it.

Joe saw us and mouthed: she okay? I nodded. Joe constantly worried about Joey and her sleep problems. She doesn't sleep a lot. I guess it was because of all the nightmares. Bella stayed up with her too. Even though she's told Joe's she's okay, she tells me she gets the nightmares every once in a while. But she's recovered fast; they both have. They don't talk about it at all. Joey and Bella were very, very modest.

Joey was sound asleep, all wrapped up in my hideous Christmas sweater. Rehearsal was done and the boys had some sleeping they needed to catch up on themselves. Joe, Nick, and Kevin came to sit by me.

"Wow," Nick whispered, "You got her to sleep. Way to go."

"Thanks," I whispered, "Sweater Power." Nick chuckled and stroked my face. I kissed his finger. Joey started squirming slightly; whimpering. Joe sighed, rubbing Joey's back. Despite that name confusion, Joe and Joey were great to each other.

"What time does Bella get here?" Kevin whispered.

"Um, she should be here soon," I replied softly, "I'm not sure what's going on." I looked up at Joe who knew exactly what that meant.

"I don't get it," Joe replied, "I just don't get it."

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Jay," I said, "He's been trying to contact her… all the time. She isn't exactly resistant of it either."

"So?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Joe's not quiet happy about that," Joe said, "I mean, I know that eventually they'll be friends again; but he loves her. He hasn't stopped either."

"How can you tell?" Nick asked.

"The phone calls, the letters," Joe said, "It's all there."

"Right," I said, "Don't worry. She'll be here." I smiled when Joe smiled, looking up and pass me. I sighed. She was here. He got up and walked away; Nick sitting next to me. Bella waved silently at us then looked at Joey.

"How'd you do it?" she whispered to me. Her voice was almost gone; sick.

"Sweater power," Nick said.

"Thank you," she said apologetically, "I'm sorry it took me so long." She was getting her car fixed, the back windows I mean. Joey suddenly began to stir, her eyes slowly opening. She saw Bella and held her arms out, "Mom."

Whoa, what was that? Bella was surprised but tried not to show it. She took Joey gently from me. I gave her a look and she returned me one. Translation: it was just a mistake. She's tired.

"I'm gonna just…" she sighed and walked away, Joe following. Nick took my hand.

"That wasn't good, "Nick said full voice now.

"Not at all," I replied, "I mean, we've always told Joey she's Bella's sister."

"Right," Kevin said, "Has Joey spent a lot of time with Bella's mom at all?"

"Well, that's a little hard to do when we're on tour without them," Nick said.

"Maybe we should send her home?" I asked. Nick sighed.

"Bella won't do it," he said.

"Neither will Joe," I admitted, "Maybe she was just tired."

"Let's hope so," Nick replied.

Joe's POV

"That was just a slip of words," Bella told me in the tour bus, "She didn't mean that."

"I understand," I smiled, taking her hand. Joey was still in Bella's arms; she was still a little shaky. These nightmares got bad sometimes. I didn't complain though. Bella was the one who would be up all night with her. She had those dark circles under her eyes. It was as if they were permanent. She put Joey down in one of the bunks. It didn't really matter where, as long as she slept, I was satisfied.

Once Joey was out of Bella's grasp, I took Bella in mine. She was cold too, "California girl isn't used to cold just yet?" I laughed.

"Not at all," she admitted. She tried to pull away but I kept her close, "I'm sick. I'm not getting you sick too."

"I won't get sick," I said, "I promise."

"You can't do that," she smiled. I sighed, a tad troubled, "What's wrong?"

"What were you doing?" I asked, "I mean before."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at me, "I was getting the van fixed. I thought I told you."

"You did, you did," I said, "I just… anything else?"

"No," she replied backing up, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid you're contacting Jay," I admitted. She seemed confused.

"Contacting Jay," she said, "What to you mean? L-like behind you're back-"

"No," I said, "Not at all… It's just… he still loves you Bella; and I'm nervous about it."

"It's never bothered you before," Bella replied, "And it shouldn't. I love _you_. Not Jay." I was quiet for a second; the only thing I could hear was Joey's breathing.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just get scared over nothing. I should know things like this." She ran her hands up my chest and around my shoulders.

"It's alright," she said. I leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head away, "There is no way… not when I'm sick."

"Get better," I laughed, "I can't kiss my girlfriend without getting an infectious disease."

"Shut-up," she teased slapping my arm. I held her chin up silently, tracing those dark circles under her eyes I was talking about, "What?"

"You're really tired," I said.

"So are you," she replied.

"I'm use to it," I replied smiling.

"I'm getting use to it," she protested. She rested her head against my chest, "Joe?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I like you're glasses," she laughed. I didn't bother not wearing them.

"Thanks," I laughed.

Lily's POV

"Bella, there is no way you're going tonight," I said. She was in the restroom of our hotel room, getting sick. I called Joe who said he was coming in a flash. She was really, really sick. I think it was a bad flu or something. But she was not in any state of going to the show.

"I'll be-" she couldn't even finish her sentence through the door. She wouldn't let me in. Denise and Paul had Joey with them.

"You won't be fine," I said knowing that was what she was going to say, "Joe will understand, Bella. You can miss this one." There was a knock at the door, I darted there, throwing it open. Joe was out of breath.

"Hey," he greeted, "How's she doing?"

"The girl won't listen to me, Joe," I said, "She just won't listen." He smiled stepping in, following me towards the restroom door, "And she locked the door."

"Bella," Joe knocked, "It's me, open up."

"Lily!" Bella yelled, her voice completely gone, "You called Joe?" Joe smirked, laughing.

"Yeah," I said, "Just open the door, Bella. Let at least one of us help you." It was silent; she was probably throwing up some more. Joe sighed; he flipped out a pocket knife, picking the lock. I almost laughed.

"Joe," I said, "You have a pocket knife?"

"Bella carried a firearm," he teased, "Figured I should step it up a little bit." The lock clicked open. Joe put his hand on my shoulder, "Let me take care of this; I don't want you getting sick."

"What about you?" I asked, "you're the one that needs to stay healthy you know."

"I know," he said, "But I'll be fine. I don't really get sick that much." He slid through the door. I smiled when I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Hey," Nick said, "If you need to stay with Bella tonight, you can. Besides, Joey needs some sleep too."

"I don't want to leave you," I said turning around.

"Leave me?" he laughed, "Ah, you're crazy. I'm going to be right back. You've been to every show; take care of your friend."

"Okay," I said after a pause and encouraging stare from Nick, "I love you."

"Thanks," Nick said kissing me, "I love you too."

Bella's POV

"Joe," I said, "Get out of here." I knew he came in, I could hear him. My eyes were shut, pain shooting through my head. I've never really felt this sick before; at least not from what I can remember. His cold hands were on my back. For some reason I just had a tank top on. My shark bite was hurting through all of this too.

"It's going to be alright," Joe sighed, "You're staying back here." I wasn't going to protest with that. I wanted too, but at the moment I just didn't have the motivation to even speak. I threw up some more. Lovely, right in front of my boyfriend; although, this wouldn't be the first time.

I tried opening my eyes. It was working out pretty well; if I just didn't think about the pain, I would feel fine. I looked up at Joe and jumped, moving back against the wall. Behind Joe; he was there. I swear to God he was there; the next instant he was gone. Joe came forward, concerned.

"Bella," he said. My eyes were still looking pass him, tears falling from them. He turned my chin to him, making me look at him.

"He was there," I cried putting my face in my hands. Joe pulled me close.

"You're tired Bella," he said, "You're tired and you're sick. You just need to sleep." I started crying in his chest, like a stupid two-year-old. I wanted to stand up and be stronger; I knew I was stronger. I was sweating like crazy but I felt so cold, "Stomach wise, are you okay?"

"I think so," I said hoarsely, trying to sound as better as I could. I think I was done throwing up. Joe helped me stand up securely. We started moving to the bathroom door.

"Aw, Bells," Lily said. She darted into the bathroom, probably in search for some major medicine. I let go of Joe, my hand going to my head.

"I'm okay," I said as Nick went on the other side of me. Lily came out, two blue pills in her hand. She gave them to me, "What is it?"

"Don't worry about it," she said, "It makes you better. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," I said. She took Nick's arm and they left the room. Joe pulled me back into his arms.

"What you saw wasn't real," Joe said, "Okay?"

"I know," I said, "I know… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for being sick," he laughed, "I'm curious… are you hot or cold right now?"

"I'm freezing," I laughed. I had no voice so the laugh kind of sounded like the scratching of a chalkboard. I popped the pills that Lily gave me without Joe looking; he had further protest for that so I was hoping he just forgot. Joe moved back, throwing off this wool sweater he had on for rehearsal.

"Come 'ere," he said. He threw the sweater over my head, making me put my arms through the sleeves.

"Joe," I said, "Please don't get sick."

"I'm not," he said, "Don't worry about it." You know those little moments where you look at what you have and just want to burst out crying? It was one of those moments where I had to hold myself back from doing it. No one has ever done that for me; I loved it.

Joe laid me down in one of the two beds in the rooms, tucking me in. He pulled sheet by sheet, blanket by blanket on me. My eyes were shutting on me since…October? He sat down for a second, shutting my eyes for me. I felt his warm kiss on my forehead.

"Love you, Bella," he said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, "Thank you, Joe." He kissed me again and soon, he was gone.

And so was I.

Lily's POV

"Hey," I said to Joey, "You wanna come to the room with me?"

"You're not going to see Joe and Nick and Kevin?" she asked.

"Bella's sick," I said, "I think I'm going to stay with her tonight."

"Oh," Joey replied worried now, "Okay, I want to come with you." I nodded, Joey taking my hand. She started pulling me out of Joe, Nick, and Kevin's room. Danielle was coming with me; Kevin was kissing her goodbye.

"Is Bella alright?" Denise asked.

"Yeah," I said, "She'll be okay. You guys enjoy the show; they'll do great tonight." Joey was tugging at me gently. I turned towards Nick, "I'll see you later."

"'Night," he said.

"Love you," I whispered when I pulled him into a hug. Danielle took Joey's hand and they started walking out the door without me. Nick and I just stared at each other for a second, then realizing how awkward that must've been for Denise, Paul, and Kevin I walked out the door, following the others.

Joe met up with us in the hallway. He gave me a thumbs up, making me smile, "She's sleeping," Joe said, "She's had a fever but I think it might be breaking. What did you give her anyway?"

"Flu pill," I said, "Not really sure." Joe laughed, "I'm sure I'll pay for that later."

"Oh yeah," he said. Joe looked down at Joey who threw her arms around him, "See ya after the show, kiddo."

"Alright," Joey said, "Bye." She and Danielle started walking back to the room. Joe and Joey were getting closer and closer every day. But I couldn't imagine what would have to happen if she started calling him Dad.

"Hey, Joe," I said, "You know how… um Joey-"

"Yeah," he said, "I know… and I'm worried."

"I'm not going to tell you to keep Bella away from Joey," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "But maybe she should be with Bella's mom more after the tour, you know?"

"Yeah," he said, "You're right."

Well that was easier than I thought.

I went back to the room to see Joey hand already crawled into bed with Bella. I sure hope she didn't get sick again. But Bella's eyes were sort of open. I walked over to her side, "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm alright," she said, "Sorry."

"Nah," I laughed, "We all just need to catch up on sleep… especially you two." I crouched down to Joey kissing her cheek, "It's up to you to make sure Bella stays in bed. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said, "Love you, Lily."

"Love you too," I said. Danielle and I sat in the other bed together, turning on the TV at a low volume.

**Alright, so I've got a little bump in the road I want to bring up. I'm leaving on Monday for a trip. I'm going to be gone for about two weeks and I'm not sure if I'll be able to smuggle my laptop in my packing. If I haven't update in between that time, that's basically why. But I'll still be working on chapters so when I do get back, they'll be flying at you guys. Thanks for the understanding!**


	20. Chapter 20: Straight Away

**Thank you for your support. Every review or story/author alert make my day. This site and all the people on it have made me a better writer. It's more of a passion rather than a hobby. So thank you! :) **

Bella's POV

I fell asleep really soon, Joey in my arms. It may have seemed that I was ignoring the fact that she called me mom. I didn't want it to be that way. Poor Joey had things mixed up and I knew it was my job to make sure that Joey had a mother; my mother. Maybe she should've stayed with my mom for a while. Then again we only had about a week before the tour ended.

I felt a cold hand over my forehead. My eyes opened, the figure of Kevin in front of me, "Hey," I said barely. He smiled.

"How're you feeling, kid?" he asked.

"Pretty good," I lied, "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," he laughed, "I shouldn't have woken you."

"No," I said, "You should've. I love your company Kevin." He smiled taking my hands.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making this tour unforgettable," he replied, "Both you and Lily are amazing." He kissed my forehead, "Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," I said, "Love you Kevin."

"Love you too," he said. The only source of light was the only leading out the door, once it was shut; I was left completely in the dark. I shut my eyes, realizing that Joey wasn't there anymore. Lily probably took her to Paul and Denise's room to keep her from getting sick. I appreciated Lily for helping so well; I really owed her.

The light appeared through my room again, making me smile. I kept my eyes shut as Joe stroked my face. I opened my eyes, seeing his tired ones staring back at me.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he laughed quietly. I reached up and touched his face.

"Hey," I said, "did I miss anything?"

"Actually," Joe said, "Yeah… Taylor was there."

"Why," I said my entire body tensing.

"She wanted to see how everyone was holding up," Joe said, "She actually seems quite normal." I laughed… more like croaked. My voice was gone. I never saw Taylor after the night of the concert I got Joe back. But she did know about the kidnapping. She knew about Joey.

"Great," I whispered. Joe leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry," Joe replied, "It's going to be fine."

"So much for keeping it a secret," I murmured. He laughed catching me off guard.

"It turns out she's not telling anyone," Joe replied, "Well, that's at least what she said. Although I'm not sure how she found out in the first place, I believe her."

"I hope you're right," I said. Joe smiled, holding my hands.

"You're hands are really cold," Joe pointed out.

"So are yours," I sort of laughed. It was difficult even talking.

"Why don't you go home," Joe said, "It'd be good for you."

"Good for me?" I asked, "Or good for Joey?" Joe sighed.

"To be honest, for the both of you," Joe said, "You're so miserable right now. I don't want it to be that way."

"Its not," I said, "I want to be here… with you, with your family. I love you guys. And if stuff like this happens… then it happens. There's nothing to do about it." Joe looked down, not sure. I sighed, "If I was like this everyday, I wouldn't care. If you and my family are here with me, I would be happy."

"I think you're just too stubborn," Joe laughed looking up at me again. I smiled, looking at his face. This was it; he was it. There was something I had to tell him; something I wasn't being honest with.

"Remember earlier when you thought that I was contacting Jay?" I asked. Joe nodded, a nervous expression crossing his face.

"The truth is, Sam has been calling," I said, "He's just checking up on Joey and stuff." Joe nodded, not upset, "You're not mad."

"Of course not," Joe replied, smiling a little, "But… sometimes, I think that guys don't communicate with you for others."

"I wish I could kiss you right now," I said, "Because I do not love any other man... not in my family." Joe laughed, "But you."

"Good to hear," Joe said, "I should believe in you more. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I said, "You have every right to be jealous." Joe smirked.

"I am not jealous," he said.

"Oh yeah?" I teased, "Sure you're not." Joe leaned into kiss me again but I turned my head away, "Joe, you are not getting sick."

"I just want to kiss you," he said, "Once."

"No way," I laughed as he took my hands and lowered them from my once guarded lips. He was towering over me know trying to get to my face.

"Turn your head any farther then being ill is going to be the least of your worries," he said.

"Joe, you cannot kiss me," I said, "No way."

"I'm going to kiss you no matter what," he laughed, "Would you prefer the easy way or the hard way"

"No," I laughed hoarsely.

"Bella Sandford," Joe said, "Kiss me."

"Joe Lucas," I said, "You're going to get sick." He sighed in defeat, standing back up. I turned my head back, thinking a struck a nerve. He was serious now. I tried to sit up. He gently laid me back down, smiling nervously, "What's wrong?"

"Bella," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"Love is such a flexible word," he said, "And I've been thinking about it for a long time."

"Have you," I said nervously. He nodded.

"And you're the only thing that shows up in my head when I think of love," he said. He took my hand, pulling me up. I sat there as he knelt on his knees.

"What's going on," I laughed uncertainly. He took a deep breath.

"Isabella Sanford," he said. My breath hitched to a stop. No, no, no, no. This was not happening here. Not like this.

"Joe-"

"I promise to love and protect you… for as long as I live," he said, "Will-"

"Hey," Lily said walking in the room, "You're awake." It was silent for a moment. I stood up shakily, "Bella… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, "I just need a moment." I walked out of the room, my head spinning the entire time.

Lily's POV

"What was that?" I asked Joe. He stood up, a sad expression on his face, "Joe… what's wrong?"

"I messed up," Joe said, "Again."

"What?" I asked, "What did you do?"

"You saved me from asking Bella to marry me," Joe said looking up at me. A cannonball of guilt plunged through my gut. I couldn't breathe.

"Oh my God," I said, "I just interrupted your proposal. What… ugh why did I do that-"

"You did the right thing," Joe said.

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"Because," Joe said, "She's not going to say yes."

"Joe you don't know that," I said.

"Yes I do," he said wearily, "She just stormed out of the room. What is my problem."

"You don't have a problem," I said, "Really… you don't." I sighed, "Bella's easily overwhelmed by that sort of thing. I mean… asking her to marry you… well… when?"

"Years," Joe said, "Its more like a promise."

"Aw," I smiled, "That's so… so… aw." Joe laughed.

"So I have you're approval?" he asked.

"Of course you do," I laughed, "But you're going to want to catch her."

"Where could she possibly be heading," he asked. I shrugged.

"It's Bella," I pointed out, "Be creative." He looked alarmed now, running out of the room. This sure was a strange year.

"Why did Joe just run down the hallway?" Nick asked poking his head through the door.

"Went to find Bella," I said, "You see her?"

"Nope," he said, "Knowing her plus how sick she is, she's probably a little… tipsy?"

"Nice way to put it," I laughed as he completely walked in the room and wrapped his arms around me. There was always that little butterfly in my stomach that went crazy when Nick approached me. I liked it though. It assured me that our love would never get old.

"Don't you think you should go to sleep?" he asked, "Or should we compete again?"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed, "I cannot beat you at that." I yawned right at that point so Nick insisted on carrying me to my bed. Once he laid me down I reached for him again. He knelt down to my level, "Wow."

"Wow?" Nick asked, "Well, I'm glad you noticed."

"What?" I laughed, "You're full of it." Nick shrugged, winking at me, "What goes on when the tour is over. It's going to be a lot less busy."

"That's not a bad thing," Nick chuckled, "But of course we have shooting to start up again."

"Oh yeah," I said completely forgetting about that, "You're right." That actually made me anxious to leave. I loved those few days of shooting we had. It was like a job… except it was one that was enjoyable. Well, to me at least it was.

"I love you, Lily," Nick said.

"I love you, Nick," I said. He leaned in to kiss me goodnight. His kiss was so perfect it made me wake up. It was soft and deep and… just perfect. I kissed back more than he wanted me too, "You should sleep."

"You're right," I said kissing him lightly one last time, "Goodnight."

"'Night," he smiled, walking out the door. I laid there in blackness until I finally fell asleep.

Joe's POV

Bella was sitting on the stairs on the first floor. That's where I caught her at least. I didn't know how far she would actually go. I sat down next to her, her body tense and her face expressionless. It was a mistake to ask her to commit to something like that. I wish I stopped myself. But she was lying there, so perfect even at her worst. I wanted to just take her in my arms and call her mine.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. She sighed slapping her knees.

"I'm not…" she was at a loss of words, "I don't get it. What made you-"

"I don't know," I said, "I really don't. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

"Joe," she said shakily. She was probably freezing, "I am so in love with you… I would marry you right now. I just can't."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because," Bella said looking at me, "We are so young… it's a big decision to make."

"You think… we'll-"

"Of course not," Bella explained, "But… you have a lot of people to please, Joe. I know that's not what you want to hear. You have to know that if anyone found out that we were committing to something like this… its just too controversial for you."

"For me," I said, "You're worrying about me… like I'm making the wrong decision."

"No," Bella said, "That's not… you know that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying," I said.

"That I'm scared," she said standing up. She was clearly frustrated, "I'm scared, Joe. This is too fast… I-I need space." Her face went from angry to sad. She shook her head and went back up the stairs, leaving me sitting there.

One Week Later

That had to have been the slowest week I've ever had in my life. Show after show seemed to move slower. Maybe if I didn't mess up… then it would've gone by faster. Yes, Bella took my advice and left for home early as soon as we got closer to home. I didn't not want her to go. She didn't have enough time with her parents anyway. But where we stood at that point… I didn't want her to leave angry with me. But she did; and there was nothing I could do about it.

The tour bus pulled up to our Los Angeles home. Lily had stayed with us. She didn't mind not having Bella around. They've grown a lot more distant than usual. It must've been because of us… that's what bothered me the most. Were my brothers and I getting in the way? Lily spends most of her time with Nick. Bella's spent most of her time with me. I haven't seen enough of my brother and those two sisters don't get enough of each other. It's evident that there needs to be some sort of separation. I should've listened to Bella when she told me that a week ago.

I love her and I still want her to marry me. If I have to ask everyday I will. She'll give in eventually. She was right about the fact that we were young. But not only is age just a number, we don't have to commit to that right away. We could wait as long as Bella pleased.

But I was right about one thing too. She was afraid of risking _my_ reputation… again. No matter what I did, she would never let it go. I didn't care what people thought about me. There are plenty of celebrities out there to bother except for me. I was fully aware of what would happen if people found out I proposed to Bella at ages twenty and eighteen. It wasn't right in some eyes. But in mine… Bella was the one. I've been hours and hours analyzing it. If I'm right… then what should it matter?

"Joseph Adam Lucas!" my mother called. I went outside the bus to see her standing there. We had managed to clean up the tour bus perfectly the day before we started driving home. We just had to haul our things back in the house and unpack.

"Hey, mom," I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Unpack your things," she laughed, "Then break out your tux for the wedding. I'm going to have them cleaned up. When you're done with all of that you can go to Bella's… but be careful on the road."

"You think Kevin's letting _Joe_ drive?" Lily joked putting her things in her yellow slug bug, "Not a chance." My mom laughed and handed me a few things to carry back in the house. But first I had to say goodbye to Lily. Sure, we were only seeing her in a few hours, but it felt appropriate to do so anyway.

"Drive safe," I told her. She nodded, shutting the trunk of the car. She gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me come with you," she said, "Tell your parents that too. I've told them about six-hundred times before." I laughed. She pulled away once Nick approached. I wish that I could be like that with Bella; genuinely happy without me screwing it up. Nick let her do as she pleased. But she didn't take it to an extreme. Maybe if I let Bella do what she wanted, she wouldn't fight me off so much. I had to be the old Joe, the one who she fell in love with.

"Don't let Bells over work herself," Nick told Lily kissing her lightly.

"Depends on how much she already has," Lily laughed giving Nick one last hug before turning to me, "She loves you, Joe. Don't worry about it." I nodded. I think everyone could just read my mind like that; especially Lily.

"Bye," I said as Lily got in her car. Soon she was gone. Nick was standing next to me.

"Why would Bella be mad at you?" Nick asked.

"She's just… stressed out with Joey," I said trying to cover it up, "You remember what happened. She needs to help her acknowledge who her mother really is."

"Yeah," Nick said, "Right. Where's Kevin?"

"With Danielle," I said, "Why?"

"Because," Nick replied, "Lily and I had this idea… a proper way to propose to Danielle."

"Really?" I asked, "How?"

"Well, its almost Christmas," Nick said, "All we need is one simple thing."

"What would that be?" I questioned.

"A tree," he laughed.

Bella's POV

"What do you think?" my mom asked walking me out to the beach. We were holding the reception and ceremony there. It would be perfect. It looked like a winter-wonderland right in front of me; minus the snow. I smiled.

"It's perfect, Mom," I said, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said, "It was all thanks to you." I shook my head, "Don't be modest." I sort of helped my parent's hired wedding planner. It was supposed to be a secret.

"Is everything set for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure is," she said, "There's only one thing."

"What?" I laughed.

"I am starving," she said.

"I'll go pick up something," I said, "I'm gonna go see Mrs. Patterson in a second anyway."

"Alright," she said, "Don't be long."

"Won't," I said over my shoulder as I walked towards my van.

"Mom!" I heard from behind me. Oh no… this can't be happening. I turned around, expecting Joey to be running to me. But what I saw was Joey running towards my mom. I smiled turning back. I guess that was taken care of.

Driving was quiet. It's been nearly silent lately except for the dim sound of the radio. I guess I didn't mind. I did miss everyone though. It wasn't the same without them. But like I said, I needed separation. I couldn't forget about my mom or dad like I have been for the past few months. I mean, I've spent a lot of private time with them. But it shouldn't be that way. They are my parents for crying out loud.

I couldn't blame Joe for that. But I could blame Joe for nearly asking for my hand in marriage. What if we turned out like my parents? They thought they would be together forever at one point. I couldn't think like that though; I couldn't doubt our relationship. We were more than our parents. It was easy to notice that.

But to get married?

With Danielle and Kevin, my parents, Lily's mother… it was too much.

"Bella," Mr. Patterson said answering the door, "You're here just in time. Did you-" I held up a greasy bag of food. Lily's mom has just been craving fast food. Mr. Patterson laughed, "Thanks."

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Better everyday," he said, "Just a little-"

"JAMES," Lily's mom roared. We both flinched.

"I can see that," I said, "I'll make sure Lily calls you when she gets back. She won't be at my place long."

"Sounds good," he said. That had to have been the shortest visit I had to the Patterson residence. I wouldn't want to walk in with Lily's mother homicidal anyway. I guess pregnancy really is… pregnancy. Everything comes in one big package deal.

It was definitely getting dark. I checked my phone before leaving the Patterson's driveway. I had a few missed calls from Lily and one from Joe. I had to get back home.

Joe's POV

"Joe!" Joey ran into my arms quickly. She looked so much healthier; more color in her face, "Have you seen Bella's house! It's big!"

"Yeah," I laughed, "Where's your sister?"

"She went to pick up food," Joey said, "C'mon, I want to show you what she did." Joey began pulling me towards the beach right in front of their house. I looked back. Nick and Kevin were casually talking with Danielle and Bella's mom. Lily was sitting on top of her car, reading.

The beach was like… winter. Except there was no snow. A canopy of golden lights cascaded over white tables, like stars. It was so perfect. I looked down at Joey, "Bella did this?"

"Mhmmm," Joey sang, "Isn't it pretty?"

"It's perfect," I said. I smiled when I heard the rumble of Bella's van stop.

"Lily!" I heard her call. Lily hopped off the top of her car and threw her arms around Bella. I wasn't going to break that up. They needed some catching up to do. Besides, I haven't seen Joey in a while. I liked spending time with her.

"She's back," Joey said, "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Yeah," I said, "I will as soon as she's done talking to Lily."

"Okay," she said. We started walking farther down the beach, her tiny hand still in mine, "Joe?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What is wrong with you and Bella?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, "Nothing."

"Oh," she said.

"Did Bella say something?"

"No. She's not with you."

"That's okay sometimes," I said.

"I guess," she said looking at her toes. I laughed. For a four year old, she was very observant.

Bella's POV

I saw Joe and Joey go for a walk but they weren't back yet. It was getting dark. I was in the kitchen cleaning dishes while everyone was outside. The wedding was tomorrow and there were only a few more things to do for everything to be perfect. I was against this whole thing at first. But now, it's easy to see that my parents plan on staying together this time. I trusted them with my life.

"Hey, Bella!" Joey said walking through the door, "Joe and I went for a walk and I found a shell! See?" She showed me the little conch shell. I smiled.

"That's nice," I said, "You should go put it with your other ones."

"Okay," she said running off into our room. We shared one now until we could figure something out for her. I didn't mind. My bed was big enough. She was gone but I wasn't alone.

"Hey," I said turning back to the dishes. I knew he was there.

"Hey," he said. I was done now. I wasn't going to awkwardly stand there. I almost screamed when Joe's hands slid around my waist. I didn't know he was that close. I sort of smiled. I was about to say something.

"I really love you," he said in my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry." I couldn't retort to that negatively.

"I know," I said after a while. I looked over my shoulder, resting my forehead at his, "Things shouldn't be this way." We heard Joey come back in and quickly separated before she could see.

"So is Joe staying here!" Joey asked excited. I smiled at her.

"I don't know," I said, "We'll talk about it, alright? But first go see everyone else. They've been dying to see you."

"Okay," Joey said skipping out the door. Joe chuckled with me, coming closer to me. I didn't realize I hadn't moved at all. Joe wrapped his arms over me.

"How about we do something different," Joe said.

"Okay," I faltered.

"You have one idea," he said, "But I have another. So let's see who gives in. But… we won't fight." I laughed.

"So what you're saying is…"

"I'm going to ask you to marry me until you do," Joe said.

"And I'm…"

"Going to say no until I stop asking," Joe laughed.

"But we won't fight," I said.

"Right," he replied.

"Okay," I said simply. He would lose. I would see to that.


	21. Chapter 21: Bluebird

**Okay so I am so very sorry that I couldn't manage to post sooner. It's been a really long time and I feel bad! But I'm hoping that these last few chapters of the story will pay off for you. I'm not sure how many more there's gonna be but I'm going to create a new little promo for the next Pressure story. But before that happens, I have to finish this. **

Lily's POV

The feeling is always the same. You can't put your finger on what it is but it lingers right on the tip of your tongue. I feel alive but I realize none of us can breathe forever. One day, Nick and I will die. But haven't some of us avoided it before? I always thought that maybe the reason some of us live is so we can die with someone we love. Nick didn't die that night Bella saved him on the beach. I didn't die when I went to get Bella from Blake and Glenn. Bella didn't die when Glenn stabbed her so many months ago. Glenn didn't have time to shoot Joe because Blake stopped him. Even when that complete stranger broke into the Lucas house so many years ago, Kevin was safe. So does that mean I will possibly die with Nick when the time is right?

I was over thinking because I forgot where I was. Nick snapped in front of my eyes. I blinked and looked at him. He looked amused. I smiled, "Sorry, just thinking."

"What about?" he asked.

"Hmm," I said thinking of a lie, "I guess… it didn't occur to me that I'm going to have a brother or sister soon."

"It's a big step," Nick said, "But a good one."

"Right," I agreed. Kevin was taking forever to get Danielle and I didn't want Nick to realize that I was fibbing. He would think I was being ridiculous… well I think he would think I was being ridiculous. He smiled leaning over to kiss me. The smell of him and the night air in Fuik Bay made me feel safe. Kevin was coming to get us after he picked up Danielle. We were stranded for a while.

"Is everything okay?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Of course it is," I smiled kissing him in reassurance, "Why wouldn't it be."

"I guess I just a little too worried about you," he said.

"Don't," I replied, "Besides, we've got Joe and Bella to worry about remember?" It turns out Nick and I heard the entire conversation Joe and Bella had in her kitchen. Of course, I knew before but I had to play along for Nick. If he found out I was keeping that from him he wouldn't trust me anymore; well I thought he wouldn't trust me anymore.

"They had to have been just messing around, right?" Nick asked worried now. I shrugged, not liking this at all.

"We came here to get our mind of things," I said, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I love you," Nick smiled.

"I love you too," I said. I looked out at the blue water, feeling at home, "I remember first coming here."

"So do I," Nick sliding closer to me, "First kiss…" I smiled at the thought, "Well sort of." I laughed remembering when he simply kissed me on the forehead.

"Trust me," I said, "It didn't make a difference… it was… stimulating."

"Glad to hear," Nick chuckled.

"You wanna hear something?" I asked looking at him, batting my eyelashes. He smiled and nodded.

"Go for it," he said.

"I wish there was a little… bug," I said. Nick laughed a little, "That knew us the first time we came here. Then we come back like today and the bug can see everything that's happened since then." I laughed with him realizing how funny that sounded.

"Maybe there is," Nick said, "Somewhere out there our little bug is watching everything that's happened since the first time we came here together."

"Let's hope so," I said kissing his cheek. Both of us jumped when the car horn blared through the peaceful scene. I looked behind me.

"Kevin," Nick scoffed quietly.

"C'mon," I said pulling him up with me.

"Hey," Kevin said as Nick and I fell into the backseat, "Sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay," I laughed. I knew exactly why he was late. Kevin and Danielle have been spending a lot of alone time. I guess they must've started planning their engagement already. Too bad Danielle had no idea what was coming to her.

"I don't get it," Danielle said, "Bella hasn't answered my calls. Is she with Joe?"

"I'd imagine so," I said nonchalantly. I knew what Bella was doing too. I didn't get why she didn't answer her phone though. She would usually use phone calls to interrupt Joe's downpour of proposals.

Bella's POV

"Do you know where we are?" I laughed lying next to Joe. It turns out we were covered in mud because his "new" car got stuck in a "puddle". So we ended up walking and found what appeared to be a field.

"Hmmm," Joe said, "Nope." He was lying sideways as I looked up at the sky on my back. He lightly traced pictures on my torso with his finger, coming off as distracted. His finger moved up to my face, touching my lips, "But you don't care."

"Not at all," I said looking at him. It was a nice sunset; not to bright but not too dark. Joe smiled and kissed me in the perfect scene. I've been ignoring my constant calls, which was a first.

"What's wrong," he said.

"Nothing," I replied, "I'm surprised you didn't-"

"Please marry me," he laughed. I sighed.

"Do that," I finished. Joe ran his hand through my hair, smiling at me.

"I can't help it," he said, "It's not my fault I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You can still spend your life with me," I said, "Just… without being married." I laughed when Joe slid on top of me.

"Well, what if I kept-" he didn't even finish his sentence because he started kissing me the same way he always did. I guess that's really stereotypical but it's no lie. Joe had this way of kissing me. It was as if there was an electric shock that started at my mouth and spread through my entire body. It triggered a feeling inside that made me realize that things are meant for certain people. You can doubt the feeling at first. In fact, that's what I did after the first time I met Joe; the first time we kissed each other. But then it occurred to me that I was so confused because I was fighting the feeling rather than embracing it. So I kissed Joe… and everything was okay. It was no lie.

"We have to get back," I said. Joe smiled.

"You're right," he replied kissing me some more "We do." He still didn't move. I laughed and pushed him to the side. We were making out covered in mud; that's all I have to say about that. I stood up and started walking towards Joe's beloved piece of junk he called a car. He got a truck… a pickup truck that's falling apart and apparently doesn't run well.

I got behind and started pushing but it was no use. I plopped back behind it in a pile of dirt. Joe came out from the tall grass and started laughing at me, "I can see you gave it your all."

"Shut-up," I said, "It's not my fault you bought this piece of junk."

"Junk, eh?" he asked. He ran at me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Joe what are you doing?" I laughed. He laid me gently in the back of the truck hopping over to sit next to me, "Joe, c'mon. We gotta get back."

"Don't worry about it," he said kissing me, "We'll make it back."

"Tonight," I laughed. He sighed.

"Okay," he smiled, "C'mon." Joe hopped over the tailgate and opened it for me to slide off. I took his hand as we started walking home.

"How are we going to sneak in without someone seeing us this way?" I asked.

"I have no idea," I laughed. The wedding was in fact today. But luckily it was only eight a.m. The wedding started at three. We had plenty of time.

"Shooting starts soon," Joe smiled at the thought. I smiled along with him. I remember when we all took the journey to L.A. and how I felt during shooting. It turns out I wasn't exactly guaranteed that I had a part of Mute Music either. Joe did some sneaking around and caught me in moment of weakness. It turned out the character that needed casting requited a musical talent. I guess I had what they were looking for. I didn't want it at first but then I was convinced by people back at home, Joe, and everyone else. It was hard to pass up. I loved it when it started. I was with the guy I loved and my best friends every day. I had full access to communication with the family. But then things happened.

"You're thinking," Joe said scrutinizing my expression, "What's on your mind."

"Just how great that time shooting was," I smiled, "For the time it was there." I guess it was sort of my fault it was postponed. Joe didn't seem to notice that. He kissed the top of my head and continued walking.

I didn't notice the other unfamiliar car parked next to my van when Joe and I raced each other to the front door. Hopefully my mom was still asleep or she was out of sight because we looked like mud monsters.

"You're so slow," Joe smiled.

"I am not," I laughed. I beat him to the front door, "Wait, here. I'm going to check if my mom is in the house or not."

"Okay," he said taking my hand and kissing it, "I'll be out here."

The front part of my house was empty. But I heard a noise in my room.

"Mom?" I called. I walked across the floor and opened the door to my room. This lady wasn't recognizable at all, "Who are you."

"I'm sorry to just barge in like this," she said. She looked very professional. It might've been because I was covered in mud and dirt, "You must be Isabella Sandford?"

"Yeah," I said, "Um, how-"

"I'm Samantha Baker," she said, "The headmaster from Julliard." I couldn't breathe. I didn't understand what was happening right now. I never heard a word from her. The letters stopped after number fifty. Why was she here?

"I, um, I cancelled my application," I said awkwardly, "Things sort of changed."

"Dear, such young people like you only come once in a lifetime," she said, "I can't help but ask why."

When I was in the hospital, I got a letter from Julliard. I didn't want to go. Hell, I wasn't even sure why I applied in the first place. I think I just wanted to know if I was good enough. But then Joe came in my life; everything came and that thought left. I didn't want it anymore now that I knew what I could be. But Joe of course, didn't agree with me whatsoever. He kept pushing it, letter after letter. But I guess when they stopped, his persuasions stopped too. I can't quite recall when that was. But now Samantha was here.

"Plans changed," I sighed.

"I came to inform you," Mrs. Baker said, "That if you ever change your mind, call me." She handed me a slip of paper with contact information on it.

"You came from New York to California to give me this," I said, "You don't just do that for a person."

"Well," she said, "You're not just a person, now are you?" I sighed, "It was very nice meeting you, Isabella. I hope you consider to study with us one day."

"Thank you," I said. She walked out of my room. I heard the front door shut, and then open again to be shut. Joe probably saw her leave.

"Hey," Joe said, "who was that?"

"That?" I asked, "Um…"

"Bella," he said, sauntering forward as I slipped the contact info into my back pocket.

"It's nothing-"

"What happened to you!" my mom said walking in my room. Joe backed up, my mom's expression indescribable, "You are a mess! The wedding is today and you decide to have a mud fight with your boyfriend." Joe and I shared a silent laugh.

"Its okay mom," I said, "I'll take care of this."

"I'll see you later?" Joe said starting at me; also known as: this isn't over.

"Yeah," I said. Joe came and gave me a quick but warm hug then left.

Lily's POV

"This is crazy," I said looking in Bella's full-body mirror. Bella's mom made me and my mom a bridesmaid. We had the same dresses. It was ridiculous. She was pregnant. At least Bella had to match with us too.

"I know," Bella said from in the bathroom, "I feel like a cupcake."

"Nice point," I laughed. She came out of the bathroom still looking marvelous. I never understood why Bella always looked good. She was beautiful at prom.

"Don't give me that look," Bella said hugging me, "You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy girl ever."

"Creeper," I said giving her a hug back, "I love you."

"I love you too," she laughed, "And we can embarrass ourselves in these awful dresses together."

"Right," I chuckled. I heard a car horn honk. The guys were here with Danielle this was awesome. I smiled and darted out the room, "C'mon, Bells."

"Just a sec," she replied. I ran out the door running straight into Nick. He caught me, stumbling back a little.

"Whoa there turbo," he said.

"You're here," I said hugging him.

"Yeah," he replied, "I said I would, didn't I?" I laughed, breaking our embrace to kiss him. Joe, obviously not wanting to interrupt anything, went straight inside to get to Bella.

Danielle was simply stunning. Maybe it was because she didn't have to wear a dress that made her look like a teapot. My pink lace puff ball and Danielle silky gold dress definitely proved who looked beautiful and who looked… weird.

"So," Nick whispered as they walked by, "Did you find a tree?"

"Mhm," I said casually.

"Good, we've got 'till next week," he said. I laughed and kissed him.

"Don't worry," I replied, "It will definitely be something they'll never forget." Kevin asked Danielle for her hand in marriage when Joe broke up with Bella from the Taylor scandal. That also sent Nick spiraling to the hospital. Their love was veiled so we all planned a perfect way to bring them back to the proposal; to do it again. They've been _secretly_ planning! It was awful! They shouldn't feel like they're in the way. We all decided it was time to fix that.

And it is going to be perfect.

Bella's POV

This was ridiculous. Why did my mother have to pick such hideous bridesmaid dresses? Lily of course pulled it off fantastically while I went plop. I bit my lips, looking at myself in the mirror. This was it. My parents were getting married. I remember when the split up. I guess I saw it coming. They weren't happy so I should've been expecting the worst, right?

They told me over the phone. I was so nervous they would do the same thing they did before when they were married. I just don't think I could see things heat up like that, to see them both so unhappy. But the thing about it now is they won't do that. I watched them look at each other. I watched them kiss and told them they loved each other. From the time I was conceived (when I had a memory of my own) I never heard them say that. But I saw it now. It was different.

"Wow." I jumped when I saw Joe in the doorway of my now clean room. The bed was actually made to my own surprise. And I did it. Of course, Joe was admiring my unsightly dress in a humorous way. Good thing too. Joe never really cared what I looked like. It made me feel a lot more secure then I guess I should.

"I know," I sighed.

"You're mom certainly wanted to go… all out." Joe laughed. I glared at him sarcastically, "No, no. It's uh, nice."

"You're full of it," I laughed. He moved forward as I backed up. He caught my hand.

"Gotcha," he said pulling me to him. I didn't realize he looked awesome, like he should be next to someone a little less embarrassing. But selfishly, I didn't let go. I didn't care though. I wanted him only, "You're beautiful."

"I love you," I said kissing him.

"I needed to ask you something," he said.

"No," I said, "I won't marry you."

"Not exactly," he laughed.

"After I help my mom?" I asked, "Soon." Joe smiled and kissed me one more time.

"Go," he said, "I'll see in you later."

"Thanks," I said.

Joe's POV

Joey sat on my lap as the ceremony went. She was certainly a survivor. Not only was she brutally abused by Blake Morgan (whose name I can't say whatsoever), but she survived Bella's mom and her pre-wedding jitters. Apparently she took a few more muscle relaxing pills than she need. Of course that may have been a rumor because nothing could've gone any more perfect. A while ago, when Bells and I first met, she told about how her parents never got along and it affected her more ways than one. But the way they looked at each other, the way they said their vows with love- I knew this time, it was different.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. I looked at Bella who was smiling admiringly at her mother and father kissing. I laughed when Joey started clapping. I clapped with her.

"You know this is my very first wedding ever," Joey said as we waited for Bella. She was having a talk with her mom and dad, nothing I haven't heard. She's always deep down hoped this day would come. And it did; she was happy. They just had to know that.

"Well you did an excellent job," I said. Joey was pretty satisfied with herself now. I laughed and sat her on my lap. It was getting colder her. I kind of liked it. My mind was wandering to weather waiting for Bella. I mean what was I doing?

"Hey," Bella said walking out of the house. We were waiting outside. Despite the fact that her mother made her wear this big pink ball, she was as glowing as ever. I slid my hand in hers and started walking out to the reception. Joey pulled on my arm I leaned forward.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Who's that guy over there?" Joey pointed. I straightened myself up and looked to where Joey was pointing. There was a big lump in my throat. Bella didn't seem to notice him. Should I tell her? I poked her shoulder. She looked up at my and then seeing my expression, followed my eyes.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" I asked. Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"It's okay," I replied, "I'm going to talk to him."

"Bells-"

"Trust me, Joe. I know what I'm doing." She seemed sure of herself. So I let her go. I let her walk over to Jay waiting far away from the people. I didn't realize that Joey had ran along with her. Oh, boy.

"Joe, what's he doing here?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Why is she even talking to him?" he questioned.

"I guess she's ready to forgive," I replied. Nick put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I am."

Bella's POV

"Joey, go back," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I need to talk to Jay alone," I replied.

"Bella," Jay said. I didn't realize that we reached him before I could get Joey to walk in the other direction. I looked at Jay and then at Joey. If she could just keep quiet for a little while…

"Hey," I said hoarsely. Why was this so awkward? I know Jay kissed me… twice? I think it was twice. I swore I never wanted to see him again. But I was just mad. And after that time in the hospital I knew I couldn't hate him forever.

"I'm going to see Joe and Nick," Joey said, "They're staring funny."

"Yeah," I said, "Go tell them I'll be back in a second." Joey squeezed my hand and ran off. She must've sensed the tension.

"She looks better." Jay had only seen Joey in the hospital when I returned with her.

"Yeah," I slightly smiled, "She's feeling much better."

"How've you been?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm okay," I faltered. I wanted to say that I missed him and I didn't care about what happened anymore. He was still one of my best friends; one of my only friends before I got on this show.

"You wanna take a walk?" he asked. I nodded without even thinking about it.

**Keep reading! Review! Thanks! **


	22. Chapter 22: Finale Go to Pressure 3

Lily's POV

"Lily." I had been trying to find Bella for the past ten minutes when Nick and Kevin pulled me away from the crowd. We were behind Bella's house.

"Hey," I said, "What's the matter?"

"Bella just left with Jay," Nick said. My eyes bugged out. He laughed, "Relax. Joe knows. He let her go."

"But… is she ready for that?" I asked, "Maybe he's still in love with her.

"I have no doubt in my mind that he is," Kevin said, "But maybe he's got to hear it from her."

"Yeah, and I mean, Joe and Bella trust each other. He wouldn't have…"

"What?" Kevin asked. I stopped myself. He didn't know… no one knew. Bella didn't know that I knew. But Joe did. He didn't want Nick or Kevin to know, right? Well Nick knew and he was giving me a panicked look.

"I mean, they wouldn't have been together," I said.

"Yeah," Nick said, "You're right. We should probably get back to the reception." He kissed me and took my hand. That was a close one.

Jay's POV

This was it. I had to get over this. It was better for Bella… and me. What I did was stupid and messed up. She shouldn't ever want to talk to me again, just like she said. But she is so forgiving… I love her.

We were walking towards the shack silently. It wasn't an awkward silence though. She was kicking sand, her hideous shoes dangling from her pinky. But she still was beautiful.

"I'm sorry," I said. Bella smiled, still looking straight ahead.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Me too." I was confused.

"For what?" I asked, "You didn't do anything wrong?"

"Sure I did," she replied, "I've done plenty. I hurt you."

"I hurt you first," I laughed.

"So?" she said, "You're my best friend, Jay. I can't ever say I never want to see you again." I wish she'd know how much I still loved her. We started walking towards the dock where Bella almost threw herself in a pit of sharks. Ha, at least that's what people say. Of course knowing Bella, I didn't believe a word of that. We sat on the end, our feet in the water.

"Its honesty time for me, Bella," I said, "I know I've hurt you… so much. But I know that if I can just tell you everything I've been bottling up, I'll be the best friend you know." She looked at me and nodded.

"You're right," she said. It was my turn to talk, to spill my guts.

"Ever since you left I felt so alone. I didn't know what came over me but I would think about you all the time. I know for a fact that it's going to take a long time for me to get over this… but I love you." She wasn't breathing. I kept going, "It's just… you're smart and funny… beautiful. And I mean it. You're always beautiful; it's exhausting." She laughed. Okay so the tension was partially gone. "And you're down to earth like no other. But you fell in love with Joe… I know that's never going to change. I blew it."

"You didn't blow it, Jay," Bella said after a long awkward pause, "I love Joe… and you. I mean, you're my best friend. You've been there always. I want you to be in my life as long as you want to be." I slid my hand in Bella's and pulled her into a half hug. I saw now… we both loved each other. It was like a walkie-talkie; we were both on different frequencies. But now things just felt right.

Bella's POV

I asked Jay if he wanted to stay for the wedding but he had some other things that he had to do. We were going to hang out before I left for L.A. again.

I made my way back to my house but circled through to the front so I wouldn't be seen. For all I knew Joe would be mad at me for leaving with Jay; but I doubted it. He seemed pretty okay until he wrestled Jay to the ground the night he kissed me again. Plus, there was still something I wanted to keep from him. If he found out Julliard has come back to haunt me, there wouldn't be any hope for me.

I walked into the house through the front door. There didn't appear to be anyone there. I had to get rid of that contact information before Joe got it. I made my way into my room and searched for the muddy jeans I had been wearing. I couldn't find them! What? Where could they be? I jolted around, searching for them. I sighed in relief when they were on the floor. I quickly went for them, about to get the note out of the pocket.

"Bella?" Joey was calling me. She sounded weird. I dropped my jeans. I would find them later. I found Joey in the hallway. She was standing next to Joe. Joe gave her a high five and then looked back at me.

"Did you just…?" Joey skipped off as I looked at Joe in amazement.

"Yes," Joe replied. He strode forward and took my hands, "I've been trying to find you."

"Well, I'm here," I said. He moved a hair out of my eyes and put it behind my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," he smiled, "Everything's perfect."

"Great," I said.

"Smile," Joe said, kissing my forehead, "You're beautiful."

"Hello!" Lily chimed walking over from the sliding door, "There's a wedding outside! C'mon, you're mom's going to dance with her dad." I tilted my head. My grandparents were here? I must've missed them. Without, saying anything to Joe, I walked out the sliding door.

"Isabella!" my grandmother called. I smiled and met her by my mother who looked undyingly beautiful. She looked a lot like my grandma except for the wrinkles and stuff. Joe was right behind me, taking my hand.

"Hi," I said smiling as I gave my grandmother a half-hug, "You're here. I missed you so much."

"Oh, not as much as I've missed you," she said, "You are simply gorgeous." I smiled, looking back at Joe.

"Grams, this is Joe," I said. She looked at Joe and back at me.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Joe," she said taking his hand, "Please, call me Lorelei."

"It's so nice to meet you," Joe nodded unbelievingly polite. I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to be that way. But then I realized who wholesome the Lucas family was altogether. Ha, I knew that already though.

My mom met with my grandfather. They shared a dance that brought me nearly to tears. Joe kissed my cheek as we watched them. Eventually my dad cut in. I sort of laughed; my dad couldn't dance… at all. I guess I inherited that from him. But my mom didn't mind. She just went along with it, too busy admiring him overall.

This was it… it was perfect.

Seriously perfect.

Nick's POV

I folded up the Julliard contact info and put it in my pocket. Yes, I had it. It wasn't hard to guess. I'm becoming predictable but I didn't want Bella to dispose of it before Joe or even her parents saw it. They always had Julliard on hold in case Bella ever changed her mind. They didn't want to force it on her, letting her make her own decisions. I mean, she was eighteen after all.

But I'm not that simple. Bella was one of my best friends… my sister. I needed her to just listen; she might reconsider. But how in the world would I get her away from Joe? It wouldn't work. But it was worth a try.

I saw Joe holding onto Bella as they slow-danced. I saw Lily talking to her mom. She spotted me waiting for her and parted with her mom. "What's up?" she asked when she reached me.

"I need you to cut in with Joe, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," she laughed, "Why?"

"Bella needs some convincing about Julliard," I said. Lily was about to protest, "The headmaster came here… today." Lily looked surprised.

"Well, what are you going to say?" she asked.

"All I'm going to do is ask her to do it some point in her life. Whether its after the show or when she thirty. It doesn't matter… as long as she does it."

"Does Joe know?" Lily inquired.

"No," I said. "Well at least I don't think so. I'm hoping something will give and he'll figure it out. Because I won't tell him. That's going to be a condition Bella will put on the table right away."

"Okay," she said, "Should I like imply it or something?" I smiled, "What?"

"I love it when we cavort," I said. She laughed kissing me.

"I'll meet up with you after, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Love you." She waved, skipping over to Joe. If only I could read lips. It seemed easy. Bella waved them off, about to walk away. I walked over to her, poking her shoulder. She turned around.

"It seems Lily stole away Joe," I laughed. I help open my arms. Bella laughed and fell right in the trap.

"So I'm assuming you want to talk about something," Bella said looking down. Wow, I wasn't ready for that. Did she see us cavort together? (haha, cavort).

"How did you…" I said. She looked up at me giving me an I'm-not-stupid-look, "Well, yeah. I um… I was helping Lily in your room… found something on the floor." I took the note out of my pocket and handed it to her. She sighed in defeat but wasn't upset… not at all actually.

"Well, I went looking for it," she said, "But I guess you found it before me."

"Bells, all I'm asking is for you to hear me out," I offered, "That's all." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"Well," I breathed in relief, "I have a proposition… you go to Julliard when you're ready."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like after the show… or after things with you and Joe are… definite?" She laughed at my attempt to keep the word marriage out of the sentence.

"Okay," she said, "That seems fair. But… you don't tell Joe." Ha, I knew it.

"Of course not," I said.

Lily's POV

"Okay," I smiled, "Joe… you know me… I'm gonna be short and sweet about it." Joe nodded, looking down at me. Gosh, he was taller than a skyscraper compared to me, "Okay so… you and Bella, are probably going to… well… yeah and I guess I'm saying you need to ask her about her… future options… not that I'm saying you have to now because… well yeah."

"Short and sweet?" Joe asked, "You lost me at you and Bella."

"I know," I sighed, "I'm just… suppose to imply something about-"

"Julliard," Joe finished. I looked up at him, perplexed.

"Huh? I mean, how did you…" Joe gave me an I'm-not-stupid look.

"Well a suspicious lady I've never seen before shows up to talk to Bella," he said, "I couldn't help but assume where she was from." He looked over at Nick, "He talking to her about it?"

"Yeah," I said, "We kind of… cavorted?" Joe chuckled, "Okay, so we're becoming a little predictable."

"Please," Joe said, "You two are far from predictable."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked after a pause.

"Hmm," Joe thought pensively, "I think I'm just going to let her tell me when she's ready. Technically, she's not lying."

"You're not mad right?" I asked worried.

"Nah," he said looking at her. He really loved her. And I love it. Haha, cavort.

Bella's POV

After Joe and Nick switched, I came to think it would be best to tell Joe myself. Of course, that's why I told Nick not to. He didn't need to find out that way. We both had to be honest with each other. I wasn't keeping any promises that I would go. But I would go if and when I was ready.

"Hey," Joe said pulling me back up on his feet. I love how he saved me from epically embarrassing myself.

"Hey," I said, "Um, I've gotta tell you something." Joe smiled, "Um, Nick talked to me about something that I'm not being honest about."

"Right," Joe laughed. Why was he laughing? I'd think he'd be tense. But he wasn't.

"Yeah," I said, "And it's about Julliard and who came to see me today.. the one who you saw leave." Before I could keep going, Joe kissed me, shutting me up the nicest way possible. After he pulled away, he whispered in my ear.

"You go when you're ready." I kissed his cheek, he pulled away, smiling at me.

"I love you," I laughed, feeling the cinderblocks lift off my shoulders. He smiled.

"Love you," he said. "Now… marry me."

"Uh, sorry," I smiled, "Not today."

"I'll keep trying," he said, "Tomorrow… and the next day… and the next… and the next."

"Mhm," I said, "But for now just shut-up and kiss me." He complied, not caring who looked. Surprisingly enough, we weren't followed by any media… nothing. It was perfect.

It was normal.

Christmas Eve

Lily's POV

"I don't get it," Danielle said as I forced her in my yellow bug. She seemed on the edge about something, but it was all about to get better, "Where are we going."

"Don't worry," I said, "It's a surprise. But why are you all tense." She sighed and turned towards me.

"I lost the ring," she said. I held in my laugh. I know why. But she would find out soon.

"Oh, no," I said with fake concern, "I'll tell you what. After this, I'll come back to your place and help you find it okay?"

"Thanks, Lily," Danielle said feeling a little better, "I mean I never wore it out of my house. I always kept it safe there. So it has to be in there somewhere."

"Oh yeah," I nodded, "For sure."

Joe's POV

"It looks perfect," Kevin said, "She'll love it." Bella was on a ladder, putting the ring she stole from Danielle on the top of the Christmas tree. Everyone was here. Danielle's parents, my parents, Bella's parents, and Lily's parents were all here. I smiled as Bella nearly fell. I took her hand, supporting her up as she finally reached the top of the massive tree. Joey was sitting on Nick's lap reading. She loved reading. It was amazing who a five year old could read so well.

"I'm almost there," Bella said. She just got in on there.

"Bella," I teased, "Don't fall." I grabbed around her legs and pulled her off the ladder, making her jump.

"You jerk," she laughed hitting my arm. I put my hands on her hips kissing her from behind. Kevin anxiously went to the window, to see if she was there.

"She's here!" he yelled. Everyone went in the other room except for Kevin and I.

"It'll be great bro," I said. I pulled him with me in the other room. We all waited, hearing the door open and shut.

"Okay," Kevin whispered, "Now." We all hustled out of the other room.

"Sur-… prise?" It wasn't Danielle. It was her best friends.

"Gee thanks," one of them said, "Uh, is this who you greeted everyone walking in?" We all laughed. Through all of the conversation we didn't notice someone else walking in the door, shutting it behind them.

"Oh gosh," Danielle gasped. We all fell silent, staring at her.

"Surprise," Bella shrugged. I laughed awkwardly, nudging Kevin with my elbow. This was his cue. He didn't hesitate to walk up to Danielle, taking her hand, and leading her to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. This was it.

Kevin's POV

Whew, here it goes. Everyone made way as I led Danielle of to the Christmas tree. "Kevin," she whispered, "What's going on?"

"Danielle," I said, "I love you with every breath in my body. You've been with me through my best and my worst. I couldn't imagine going on in life without you." I reached for the ring at the top of the tree, holding it between us, "I know I already did this… but it wasn't special. I wasn't thinking about it the right way. And I want to make it up to you." She smiled, hopefully those were tears of joy in her eyes, "So…" I got on my knee, properly presenting the ring to her, "Will you marry me, Danielle."

Danielle was crying a little, "Of course I will Kevin," she breathed happily. I stood up, put my arms around her. Everyone clapped, cheered, making it somewhat corny. But I didn't care. I only saw her.

"I love you," I said kissing her.

"I love you," she repeated. I took her hand gently, putting the ring right where it belonged. Yeah, this definitely felt more official.

Bella's POV

I loved seeing Kevin and Danielle like that. The way her eyes lit up. There was that kind of hope they both found in each other. It was special. I've never witnessed something like that before. I smiled, watching them sit there together, wishing everyone a great Christmas as they left. Joey of course fell asleep in Kevin's arms. Before I went to take her, I took a mental picture. If this didn't scream family, I don't know what did.

"Hey," someone (Joe of course) wrapped his arms around me, watching what I was watching, "What's on you're mind?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, "Just thinking about giving Joey to Kevin and Danielle."

"Hm," Joe laughed, "They look pretty great don't they."

"Yeah," I said, "They really do."

"But," Joe said, "You know… that could be us some day." My smile faded.

"Joe," I sighed, "I know… someday." I wanted to walk forward but Joe tightened his grip when I tried.

"Just think about it," he said. I looked behind me to meet his face. It was just a slight glance until I kissed him. He let me go as I went to get Joey.

"I'm sorry," I said as I approached them, "She's a little clingy to you guys." Kevin handed her over to me. Joey was still freakishly light, but we were still working on that.

"Oh no worries," Kevin said, "We are just as attached as she is." Danielle nodded.

"Well, you guys have a great night," I said, "Gotta get her to bed. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Danielle smiled, "And thank you Bella for helping Kevin set this up."

"Honestly couldn't have done it with out you guys," Kevin said.

"It was really nothing," I said modestly looking down at my feet, "But I'm glad we could help."

"Is Joe staying with you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I think so. My mom and dad are leaving tonight for their little shindig." I wasn't quite use to the word honeymoon yet. Don't ask why.

"Sounds good," Danielle said, "Goodnight."

"'Night," I said. I carried Joey out of the house, meeting with Joe.

"You want me to take her?" he asked.

"Nah," I smiled, "I got her." I gave Joe my keys, something I wouldn't normally go. But I wanted to hold my little sister driving home. I don't know why… I just did.

"She sleeps a lot now," Joe said as we drove from Lily's house to mine. I was cradling her in my lap, watching her breathing.

"Yeah," I said, "It's catching up from all the sleep she probably never got." Joe and I shared a laugh.

"Her first Christmas," he said, "Our first Christmas." That gave me butterflies. The good kind and the bad kind. It was a special milestone I guess. But we met in the summer. I hated him with a fiery passion. But we all know how that went. But thinking about it… this went really fast. We're sleeping over with each other; we've saved each other a few times. And now Joe wants me to marry him.

Joe was reading me the entire time I was thinking this. I mean, who would be worried about the road when the driving right? Pssh, crazy. "What's the matter?"

"Um," I said, "Nothing, nothing. Just… you know… ha, I'm a thinker."

"And a horrible liar," Joe insisted. I kept quiet until we reached my house. The lights were already on. My parents beat us home. I would have to get them situated before they left. I had my mental check list locked and ready.

Page Break

"Bella, are you sure you don't want us to call in anyone?" my mom asked as I was trying to throw them out of the house. Not to be hasty or anything; but my mother has asked me this question about seven times already.

"Nonsense mom," I said, "I'm eighteen, I'll be okay."

"Okay," she said, "But be careful driving back to L.A."

"I will," I said, "I promise. Don't call; enjoy yourselves. I'll see you when you get back."

"O-okay," Mom said, "But if Joey wants to talk to us, you let her okay?"

"Okay mom," I laughed. My dad gave me a hug and kiss and then my mom did. They were finally leaving. Hallelujah!

"Well that was certainly interesting," Joe said as I watched them drive away. I looked behind me and smiled at him. He walked forward and started carrying me back to my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tucking you in," he whispered. I stifled a tiny quiet laugh, noticing the sleeping five year old in bed.

"Okay," I whispered back, "But carefully." Joe laid me down next to Joey. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and wouldn't let him go.

"Bella," he whispered.

"C'mon." I challenged. I scooted over and turned to put my arms around Joey. I felt Joe come in next to me, doing the same thing. It was quiet. The only thing I could hear was Joe's breathing in my ear. I had to say it now, kill off the potential question he will demand to know tomorrow, "I'm scared," I whispered.

"Hmm?" Joe said. He must've dozed off already.

"Nothing," I said taking his hands and kissing them, "Go to sleep." Why did I do this? I just had to come out and say it.

"I'm scared too," Joe whispered. So he did hear me.

"Then… why…" I said.

"Because," Joe said, "I know who I want." He took one of his hands and started stroking the my hair out of my face, "I know what I want… and so do you… don't you?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I do."

"So," Joe said, "What's the matter with marrying me?"

"We're too young," I said, "And who knows how long we can keep it a secret from out families."

"Crud," he said, "You got me." I laughed, making sure I didn't wake Joey though, "Well, I'm not ready to give up. I've got all new pressure coming your way."

"I thought that wasn't healthy in a relationship," I said.

"Well," Joe said kissing my cheek, "Ours is."

**O-kee-do-kee. That should do it! The END OF PRESSURE PART 2! That should probably end the Joe/Bella drama for now. So I encourage you to read on for some Nick/Lily cuteness, fluff, and major drama. KEEP READING! KEEP REVIEWING! I WON'T FORGET TO UPDATE THIS TIME! **


End file.
